


Behind Bars

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: Behind Bars Prison AU [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Violence, Power Play, Prison Sex, Restraints, Sexual Violence, Submission, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prison AU) - Danny Williams is a good cop, framed for a crime he didn't commit, and when he is sent to prison it turns out his cell mate is his complete opposite... a tough and controlling criminal by the name of Steve McGarrett...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend or Foe?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [入狱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676625) by [travispatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travispatrol/pseuds/travispatrol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets his new cell mate, but it's difficult to know if he is going to help or hinder his life behind bars...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably only be five or so chapters long, depending on where the story takes me. And I probably won't update as often as with The Break In, although chapter 2 is already written and should be up shortly...
> 
> Please bear in mind that this is an Alternate Universe fic, so some character backstories or features have been altered, but not too much.
> 
> Also, there is minor sexual violence and dom/sub throughout, so if you're a bit sensitive to that then I'd recommend avoiding this one. But it's not too bad, I promise, as I'm not into non-con myself...
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny Williams was led to his cell in wrist and ankle cuffs. All around him, curious inmates watched as the new blood was brought in and marched through the corridors and over the gantries.

He'd been set up, by someone in HPD who was actually the one taking bribes, no doubt. All the damning evidence had pointed to him, and there was nothing he could do to try and prove himself innocent to Internal Affairs. And God, how he'd tried. But someone in the great beyond was not on his side, and so he'd been tried and sentenced to twelve months imprisonment in Halawa prison. No one to defend him, no one to help him...

His partner, Meka Hanamoa, was on the outside, trying to work the case and find the evidence they needed to overturn his sentence, but it was a slow process and he had to be careful because whoever went after Danny when he got too close might go after Meka too. So he had to keep his distance and disassociate himself with Danny to stay on the force.

For all intents and purposes, he was alone. A good cop, a great cop, taken down in his prime, all because someone in the department was dirty, and misdirected all the evidence onto him. They were getting away with it, and his life was in tatters. No one believed the ha’ole from Jersey, they’d barely wanted him at the HPD in the first place. The top brass had loved him, loved his arrest record and his skills as a detective, but his peers had pretty much rejected him, all except for Meka, and Danny hadn’t been especially inclined to work for their friendship.

And now he was in prison, surrounded by the kind of bad guys he'd worked so hard to put away. He'd been assured that none of them would recognise him; he hadn't been in Hawaii that long and all of his perps were either in different prisons or still awaiting trial and would be sent elsewhere. But his cases would be called into question and re-examined, criminals might get away with their crimes, and his best friend – his only friend – would have to work to defend each and every one, taking his keen eye away from Danny’s own situation.

He was shoved roughly into cell 48, his ankle shackles removed, and as he turned to have his wrist cuffs unlocked the guard spat in his face.

"Call yourself a cop..." he muttered spitefully.

"Not anymore," the blonde mumbled, and waited patiently for his hands to be freed before he could wipe his face.

The guards knew they couldn't tell any of the inmates about Danny's previous job, or he'd be dead within the hour of the information leaking, but that didn't stop them from glaring at him and cursing him from dark corners for his betrayal of the badge. For a crime he never committed. He would have to be careful, and as much as he hated it, he would have to try to keep the guards on side as much as possible. So he’d have to put up with their shit.

"I hope you like your cell mate, Williams," the other guard sneered as he threw Danny's blankets and wash kit onto the none-so-clean floor, "He's one mean son of a bitch... and we selected him just for you!" The two officers laughed as they walked away, leaving the Jersey man to pick his things up from the concrete and sling them onto the lower bunk, the top one having already been claimed by the current occupant. He couldn't help but note the traces of a huge blood stain on his 'new' plastic-coated mattress... someone had bled out on this bed, and he hoped to god it wasn't in this cell at the time.

Twelve months. He just needed to survive twelve months...

 

Down in the canteen, Steve McGarrett was looking forward to meeting his new bunk mate. Maybe he'd be more fun than the old one, who had come to the end of his usefulness and had been disposed of in a way that no inmate could be pinned down for. This was why the men in here listened to him - he had a fantastic mind for planning out crimes and ensuring the truth could never be discovered. Careful instructions to prisoners on what to say in their interviews, whose alibi was whose, all made it look as though Eddie must have resorted to shivving himself in the gut to escape prison life.

Yeah, McGarrett was good.

He'd been a respectable boy once, all set to join the Navy and become a stand up citizen. But when his parents had been killed in a car bomb when he was just a teenager, he'd gone off the rails, so to speak.

He'd been sent to the mainland with his sister to live with their Aunt Deb, but he'd got in with the wrong crowd and a string of misdemeanours and youth parole violations meant that, at age eighteen when she was no longer legally required to care for him, Deb had kicked him out. Not for lack of love, but to protect his younger sister.

Steve understood that now, but at the time he was so very angry, he'd decided his best option was to return to his old stomping grounds in Hawaii and see how he could earn a living. And he didn't mean by getting a job like a good little resident.

His stealing had turned into armed robberies, those evolved into raids with a team of friends, and he'd got into con artistry and taken a lot of money off some very fat cats. But one of his crew had grassed on him in an attempt to save their own miserable ass from a longer prison sentence. So he was in jail, and his betrayer had met a terrible end in a Oahu Community Correctional after he called in a favour. He had connections, and he wasn't afraid to use them.

Once locked away inside, he'd made it his business to get on top as quickly as possible. He'd worked out who the pack leader was and swiftly taken him out in the yard, an 'accidental' collision had let him slice into the man's abdomen with a very sharp shard of glass, and he was half way across the yard before the big guy's guts were spilling out of his body. Misdirection was the key. And he’d stepped into the power vacuum quickly.

His men, whom he liked to think of as henchmen to his crime boss persona, were all eager to meet his new bunk mate as well, but his current strategy was to keep them downstairs with him to show them he was very much in control, while simultaneously letting his new buddy sweat in the cell and wonder who was coming home to him.

So he hid his curiosity and slight edge of nerves under a cold, calm demeanour, and played cards for an hour or so more before feigning vague interest in whomever might be waiting for him.

"Shall we take a look at my new best friend then, boys?" He let a wolfish grin spread across his face, exposing his white teeth, and threw the cards down on the floor for someone else to pick up if they wanted a game. He knew how to do power plays; it was all part of the con in the end.

He made his way up to the cells, making sure not to rush and seem too eager, threatening a couple of guys on the way for good measure and to create delays while his men tagged behind him.

Time to see who he was going to be spending quality time with...

 

Danny had made his bed and put his few personal belongings into his cabinet. He'd done so much pacing, he was surprised his thin plimsolls hadn't worn through already. He'd considered leaving the room, going down to the rec room or the canteen, but had decided it would be best to be in the cell when his roommate eventually decided to show up. It would mean meeting on the guy's home turf, his territory. Danny knew he would have to get along with this man, but at the same time he couldn't afford to appear weak on his first day, especially not with the guy he'd be sharing personal space with. Someone who was referred to by the guards as a mean son of a bitch, and whose cell seemed to be one to avoid, judging by the lack of curious visitors he'd been expecting.

But now here they were, all at once. Around twelve men bunching outside his cell door while he put his book down (which he hadn't got past the first page of in the last half hour due to nerves) and stood up from his horizontal position on the bed.

In the centre of the group was a tall brunette. He appeared to be the ring leader, and also was most likely to be his cell mate as no one entered through the open door except for him.

His hair was cropped short, almost military style, but messy. His prison issue jumpsuit was ripped, with the sleeves torn off, and Danny assumed this was to prove to the other inmates and staff that this guy 'didn't do rules'. Classic power play, he had this guy's cards marked already - con men were always on the long game somehow. He was a detective after all... 'was' being the operative word...

The man was built, thick ropey muscles in his arms, which were covered in an interesting array of tattoos and scars, and his shoulders and chest looked strong. A solid jaw which had five o'clock stubble spread over it, sharp hazel-blue eyes, and a pinkish scar on his left cheek which stretched from the corner of his eye to the hinge of his jaw and couldn't have been more than three months old or so. He walked with confidence and ease, and everything about him said 'boss', right down to the shit eating smirk on his face as he approached the shorter man.

Danny felt his pulse speed up, and he reactively clenched his fists, though he had to force them open again so as to appear non-threatening. He could go for the prize, right here and now. Attempt to own the big boss in front of his minions and win respect and power... but Danny was more sensible than that. Too risky that everything might backfire and he could get hurt or killed in this tiny cramped space with no escape route.

No, he had to keep his head down and be a good boy. He had to make it out of this place alive just in case Meka couldn’t prove his innocence within the year, and restore his reputation. No pissing about with in-house politics.

Steve was fascinated with the man who was waiting in his cell. He'd expected some nervous two-bit crim, or someone who might try to affect their dominance straight away. He'd been ready for a fight just in case, knowing full well that those who were loyal to him wouldn't necessarily help him, and might just align with a new, more successful player, or even try to step up to take his throne themselves.

So when he entered the room and found neither of those options, but someone who was in between... he was most definitely intrigued.

The guy had been lying down reading a book, for god’s sake, that showed a certain level of self-assurance. The blonde man appeared calm on the surface as he rose up and put the book on the cabinet, but Steve could see his pulse jumping in his neck. He wasn't local, a ha'ole with barely a tan to speak of, and he was shorter than Steve, but stocky and well-muscled, not to be underestimated. The brunette could see thick arms under his sleeves that looked like he maybe lifted weights, although the orange jumpsuit hid most of his body shape, but he appeared fit and looked like he could hold his own. Golden stubble coated a wide jaw, and his eyes were a clear blue-grey, reminding Steve of the ocean waves he used to surf on when he was young and care free.

That feature and its association immediately endeared the man to him somehow, but he pushed that aside because he had to make a show of dominance in front of his men. So much like being in the wilds of Africa, he had to prove he was alpha male, not just to his entourage but to the new contender as well. Looking at the man, who was unclenching his fists to appear less threatening, and making a vague attempt at a friendly, open face, Steve actually felt a little bad about what he was about to do.

Danny was prepared for an animal planet documentary, and knew that's what he would get, so when the brunette held his hand out to shake his in a friendly gesture, he was a little thrown.

"Steve McGarrett," the taller man stated.

Danny tentatively took his hand, but made his grip firm in response. "Danny Williams," he nodded.

He only had a second to register the toothy grin and the flash in Steve's eyes before his arm was twisted behind his back brutally and he was spun around and marched across the narrow room to be slammed chest first into the brick wall. Steve held him there and forced his body up against Danny's, using his height to try to loom over him, and shoved his face down next to the blonde's so he was mere inches away.

"It's nice to meet you, Danny Williams. You gonna roll over and play nice for me?" The brunette growled in his ear and jostled him into the wall again.

Danny sighed internally and tried not to roll his eyes, knowing he'd have to let this guy win for now. He attempted to give himself breathing space, but only succeeded in pressing himself down the length of his attacker's body.

"I dunno, Steve, it all depends. Here was me just hoping for a nice quiet life..." Danny figured it would be best to let the other man know he wasn't spoiling for a fight, so he used an honest, slightly tired tone in his voice.

Steve found himself trying to identify that accent, and settled for roughly New York or New Jersey region. He wondered why this mainlander was so far from home. He also wondered if he'd have time to find out, given that the smaller man might go for his throat the moment he backed off.

Danny finally allowed himself to breathe as the other man released he grip a little, having given a good show to his men and letting them see Danny was no threat to his rule. The blonde waited tolerantly for the taller man to completely release his wrist, and Steve took his time doing so, continuing to prove his authority.

Danny was eventually given enough space to turn around, and he stared up into his assailant's face and tried to hold down the anger bubbling under the surface. This was going to be hard, acting submissive and putting up with the other inmates for twelve months, especially with this neanderthal. But he was going to have to do it if he wanted to survive. So he purposefully backed down and lowered his eyes to Steve's collarbone to lessen the impact of his short-arse Jersey-bred attitude and hide the frustration and anger he felt.

This seemed to satisfy the brunette, who stepped away from him into the centre of the room, but squared his shoulders and kept his calm leering eyes on the shorter man.

Danny stepped away from the wall so he didn't feel so defensive, but not any further. There were several sniggers in the crowd of prisoners at the door, some of whom had now spilled into the room, but they otherwise stayed back and waited for their leader to tell them what to do. A well-trained little pack of miscreants, which said a lot for Steve's standing, considering some of the gang were twice the brunette's size and looked like they should techinically be able to win a fight against him. He must be a wily fucker, and Danny noted that in his mental jotter as he took in Steve's vitals and overall demeanour, his detective's mind always working away.

Steve still had that irritating smug smile on his face, tilting his head back and looking down his long eyelashes at Danny in an almost ogling fashion.

And Danny was prepared to look like the weaker of the two men, however contrary that was to his usual bolshy personality and bravado, just so he could have a simple, quiet existence between these four walls. That was until the tattooed freak opened his mouth again, pressing his buttons. Prison politics be damned.

Steve couldn't leave well enough alone. He'd actually been a little disappointed when Danny had backed down so easily, and he'd revved himself up for a confrontation. And the guy looked like he could really go for it in a fight, so it bothered the brunette that his quarry was shying away and letting his attack go undefended. He wanted to push him, wanted to see the guy in action and measure whether he could be useful or not, otherwise he wouldn't feel like he could respect him. None of the prisoners would. So he pushed.

He let a sneer cross over his face and crossed his arms over his chest. "Good boy," he snickered.

The Jersey man tensed, not taking well to being spoken to like a dog. His boys all made the appropriate sounds of amusement and glared at the blonde, but the compact shorter man made no further move to argue or fight back. Steve did note the eye twitch and the clenching fists though, but he was again dissatisfied that this was so easy. His new cell mate wouldn't last long without some sign he wasn't weak, and Steve already felt oddly like he would miss the guy. He was pretty to look at, after all, and there were always ways to make use of the pretty ones.

His smirk deepened and he turned to his men to shepherd them out of the cell again. "Shame boys, looks like we've got another coward who won't last the night..."

"Hey," came a pissed off voice behind him, and Steve's toothy grin returned and his heartbeat picked up as he spun on his heel to start a fight. He was looking forward to getting his hands back on the blonde. He didn't have a chance though, as a beefy fist smacked him hard in the side of his head, catching him over his cheek bone and temple, stunning him for a moment and making him stagger.

In the few seconds in took him to recover, three of his boys had leapt into the fray and had Danny up against the wall, holding him there and ready to start a heavy beating. The smaller man was putting up a good struggle though, lashing out and catching on of the guys hard in his stomach, and prizing another's hand from his bicep. Steve took note of who his most loyal lackeys were, and was impressed by Danny’s determination and strength, but as one of them drew his fist back to start the attack, he grabbed it with both hands.

"No, don't," he ordered, turning his hard stare on the blonde and having to fight the temptation to massage the side of his aching face. The shorter man had a seriously mean right hook. Steve's men were surprised, but loosened their grip.

Danny had been wrestling the hands of one of the bodyguards away from his throat, believing he was about to get the beating of his life, and was more than a little stunned when their leader, the man he'd just clocked and sent reeling, told them to back off.

He was dropped to the floor again, having been lifted several inches off the ground by the three men, and they obediently walked to take their places at their boss's back while all the time watching the scrappy blonde.

"Steve?" one of the men queried.

The taller man stepped up closer to Danny and looked down at him through those thick eyelashes again. "I like this one," he said matter-of-factly, and looked to his group, confidently turning his back on his cell mate, "He's a good fighter when he gets pissed off, he's useful. He's under my protection, so no one touches him, let everyone know." He looked back at Danny again, a possessive spark in his cold, dark eyes. "I'm keeping you around..."

The shit eating grin was back again, and Danny couldn't work out whether he was glad about his new-found standing with the big boss, or terrified that he'd got tangled in something a lot deeper than he'd realised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I promise there will be character development and must point out that I thoroughly believe not everyone is 100% bad - they all have their reasons and their redeeming qualities :)


	2. A General State of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shows his cell mate who's boss, and they both end up a little confused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's part two! I haven't written part three yet, only a small scene from it, so it may be a few days before that's up... hopefully this will tide you over for now!
> 
> Warning for dubious consent at several points in this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny didn't sleep for his first night. There were a combination of reasons, starting with the fact that no one should ever be able to sleep on one of those thin foam mattresses, as they were the type that squashed to nothing when you lay on them and a pathetic excuse for bedding. He could feel the metal grid of the bunk bed through the cruddy material, and the scratchy blanket was doing nothing to take the chill off his skin.

Secondly, it also didn't help that the prison was eerily quiet, apart from when the odd screech or yell penetrated the darkness, tearing into Danny's awareness and setting his heart pumping away all over again. Even with the cell door closed at night, he could hear every unfamiliar noise, like his hearing was super sensitive. None of it seemed to wake his bunk mate, who was sleeping soundly throughout all of this, and in no small part due to the fact he appeared to have four mattresses.

And, of course, that was the third reason he couldn't fall asleep. Because he'd punched Steve McGarrett in front of his little gang of morons earlier, and although the guy appeared to now hold a little respect for him because of it, almost like a proud pet owner, Danny wasn't an idiot. There could still be retribution from the brunette, or maybe his rule wasn't all that respected and someone might slip into their cell and ignore Steve's strange protection order. And what the hell was all that about, anyway? This didn't feel right.

Steve lay silently and listened to his new cell mate's laboured breathing. The guy was scared, of course he was. Steve had been the first night he was in the joint, until he'd gained the respect of his peers by taking out the ring leader at the time and then fighting through a series of other pretenders to the throne. It had been a few rough weeks before he could get a decent night's sleep in those cells.

He noticed the blonde's breath hitched every time Steve moved on the bed, and it made him smile. He was afraid, and specifically he was afraid of Steve. That's just the way he liked it.

He let himself drift off into a deep slumber that came from being two years into a five year sentence and already owning the prison. Danny would be exhausted in the morning, but Steve could use this to his advantage, pretend to look after him and be his friend, and use the man to his advantage just as he did with all the other inmates. A tired man would be more amenable to comfort than someone with their wits about them.

 

Over the next few days, Danny was slowly absorbed into Steve's gang. Prisoners all over the yard and in the mess hall gave him hard looks and took their fill of staring, but none of them touched him with the Boss at his side, arm almost constantly around his broad shoulders in what might be a comforting gesture if he wasn't wise to the brunette's game. It had apparently been advertised that Danny was off limits, as even when he was separate from Steve, like when he was assigned his job in laundry, other prisoners avoided him like the plague or treated him with a certain level of deference that he hadn’t expected.

He knew McGarrett’s affability was a ruse, and he was nothing but a victim, or at best just a new expendable lackey, in all this. So Danny remained wary at all times, but unable to relax during the day and finding it near impossible to sleep at night, he was beyond tired.

When he'd been questioned by the brunette and his men about why he was in prison, he'd used his prepared bullshit story about an armed robbery gone awry, because there was no way he could let them know he was ex-police. He'd be dead in seconds, especially with the inmates' ring leader within inches of him at all times. He used details from cases he’s worked on before to create a version of himself who was an experienced thief, stole just to get through life, and had let greed get the better of him, getting himself regrettably caught out by the cops. It made him look capable and accomplished, if a little unfortunate.

Steve introduced him to the people he needed to know, pointed out the guards who were nice and would look the other way, the guards who were a little more active in their willingness to produce goods for trade - and the trade varied from money all the way through to sex in the utility closets - and Danny realised that if he'd been undercover, he'd end up taking half the prison staff down in the investigation.

He knew he shouldn't, but he felt himself begin to relax under Steve's constant watch, and although the touching appeared to increase once he had begun to actually laugh and joke with the other lackeys, he found himself not minding it.

Danny was a touchy-feely guy anyway, always hugging and putting hands on his friends, his partner, his colleagues... It was just the way he was. And when he eventually found himself able to sleep for a few hours one night, woken for inspection at 6am, he felt more clear-headed, more himself, and allowed himself to integrate and let his personality come through again.

By the end of his first week, Steve appeared to trust him, still protecting him but also letting him off on a longer leash. But still touching, gripping, letting Danny know exactly who was in charge. He did it with a lot of his gang, and also with the other inmates who occasionally approached him for favours, but it seemed to be done to a greater degree with Danny. He was establishing behaviours, training the Jersey man up, but Danny knew precisely what was going on.

Everything McGarrett did was a show of ownership and control. And he was in no doubt of that after he witnessed the incident in the shower room.

 

Steve was proud of the short Jersey man, the way he was now fitting into his role within the group. He was a joker, with a friendly grin, cheeky and relatively open, although he refused to speak about family or most of his life outside the prison walls aside from his lawbreaking adventures. The brunette found himself wanting to know all about this mysterious blonde, and told himself more than once that it was because he wanted to have something on the guy that he could use later, something he could take advantage of if required.

He liked that Danny seemed to allow him to establish and hold dominance through physical contact, and the guy even returned some of the touches in a more submissive way, which interested him no end. He couldn't shake the impression that the shorter man knew exactly what he was doing in this respect, but whether it was conscious or not, it yielded the same results. And either way, the blonde's strong arms and solid shoulders felt good under Steve's fingers. And so it continued.

They'd already been in the shower room together several times during the week. Steve had ensured to follow his new friend and put himself on the same shower schedule, to keep his authority and safeguard him from the unwanted attentions of other prisoners who might think he was an easy target due to his height, or simply because he was new. The others had kept their distance with McGarrett on the scene. It had also given him the chance to investigate the blonde's body with his own eyes, checking out his compact muscles under the layer of dark blonde hair on his chest and stomach, his strong shoulders and solid build. And he was hardly a chore to look at, with the curve of his ass making him an attractive piece of jewellery for Steve to flash about.

He'd made a good choice in keeping Williams around, he'd be useful in a multitude of ways. As long as he continued to respect his new boss's position over him. And Steve knew that all the friendly attitude and subtle dominance moves in the world would pale in comparison to a big show of strength as regards garnering respect from his new crew member. So while in the showers that day, he looked for the excuse he needed, and found it in the form of an inmate who was smaller than himself, though not by much, who accidentally brushed past Danny as they entered the shower room and he was on his way out.

The unfortunate prisoner, Rick, was someone he had used before. He would be open to the abuse, allow Steve to be domineering without argument, so he was the perfect mark. He would be the lead up for Steve to really show Danny who was in charge.

Danny was a few steps in front of him, and didn't react when Rick accidentally bumped shoulders with him. It was clearly an accident, and the boy even muttered an apology, but Steve didn't care, he didn't want any of his crew soft, and the blonde was too nice for his own good sometimes. So a combination of reasons led to him gripping Rick by the throat and slamming him up against the wet tiles.

The young man squeaked and dropped his shower items, which were quickly pilfered by eagle eyed fellow inmates. Steve would make sure he got replacements later if he behaved.

"Aren't you going to apologise to my friend, Ricky?" He growled into his face.

Danny had spun on his heel at the commotion, and was now at Steve's side placing a calming hand on his hip.

"No need to do this, Steve. He said sorry," he mumbled in a low voice to give the brunette a chance to back down without losing face, trying to diffuse the situation just like in his police training. It meant Steve could still look strong and the kid could get away without a beating.

But it wasn't about that, Steve wanted to demonstrate his strength to Danny, which meant he couldn't back down at his words. He placed a hand against the blonde's chest and shoved him firmly back, never taking his sharp stare away from the kid he had up against the wall.

He was stammering out his apology. "I'm- I'm sorry McGarrett, it won't- it won't happen again!" He put his hands up either side of his head against the wall in a surrendering pose and kept his terrified gaze on Steve the whole time, but not looking him in the eye.

"You need to be careful, Ricky, you know what I do to people who don't give me and my boys the respect we deserve," Steve pushed his face right up to Rick's face, and forced the kid’s head to the side so he could face Danny, who was now in the front row of the gathering crowd and staying well out of Steve's reach.

"Tell Danny you're sorry now, little Ricky, like a good boy," he squeezed the boy’s throat a little tighter.

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't mean to knock you," he managed to choke the words past McGarrett's tightening fingers.

Danny's pulse was thundering in his ears, but he waited until Steve moved his eyes to him before nodding his approval of the apology. He had wanted so much to intervene, the cop in him - or maybe the part of him that made him become a cop in the first place - wanted to save the kid from the big bully, tear Steve's hands from around the poor guy's throat, but that wasn't how it worked around here. He wasn't the law anymore, inside or outside of this place.

So he waited and hoped that his leader would back down.

"Good lad," Steve chuckled and grasped the boy's jaw, turning him back toward the taller brunette. And then Steve surprised Danny by planting a rough kiss on Rick's lips, holding him against the wall and forcing his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Rick accepted it, allowed Steve to abuse his mouth and was then thrown to the floor. Steve stalked away from him as he picked himself up from the ground, done with him and expending no more energy or attention on the kid as he scrambled out of the showers.

Danny sighed. Disaster averted, for now. He allowed Steve to strut past him before following at his heels, glancing back to make sure the boy made it out of the shower block without further hassle. Most of the surrounding crowd were snickering, some were grabbing themselves, obviously turned on by the rough encounter between the two dark-haired men, and some looked disgusted but knew to keep quiet.

Danny couldn't help notice as Steve passed him by that the guy was now hard, proud and impressive cock standing to attention, and it was blatant that power was a turn on for the guy.

The taller man was slim and muscular. Danny had caught himself staring in the shower more than once, and when Steve saw fit to march around their cell with his jumpsuit sleeves tied around his waist, exposing his bare pecs and abs, which was most days.

Danny had been with guys before, seen his fair share of male bodies, and Steve's was definitely one of the most noteworthy he'd had the pleasure to witness. He had to push away any and all of those thoughts though, because the guy was also a fucking lunatic, something to be extremely cautious of.

McGarrett walked straight past the queue of men waiting for the shower, just as he always did, and led Danny straight into the room. Two men made a quick exit to allow for Steve and his companion to take their places under the running water, and Steve took the shower gel belonging to the man next to him, using it before handing it to Danny. The owner of the body wash looked annoyed, but didn’t argue, which was probably sensible. The blonde was pleased to let the hot water wash away the dirt and tension from his shoulders, and handed the bottle back with a nod to the owner – his ma brought him up to be polite.

He was still amazed by the fact that all of the prisoners seemed to see Steve as a threat, and the one man that nobody argued with. The brunette had ensured early on that Danny had got to hear about the way he’d taken out the previous man in charge of the yard – the guy had been taken off in an ambulance, never to be seen again, and no wonder with the damage that had been inflicted on him…

But Steve wasn't done posturing just yet. He raised his hand above his head and clicked his fingers, the sound echoing off the tiles. "Who here wants to get in my good books?" He then pointed down to his crotch, erection still present and throbbing.

A young auburn-haired man, no more than twenty or so, from near the head of the shower queue moved forward slightly, obviously wanting to get in with the boss where he could, and Steve looked him up and down before nodding and permitting the redhead to come closer toward him. He dropped his shower gel at Steve's feet as he immediately knelt in front of him, and Danny continued to observe out of the corner of his eye. He watched how Steve grabbed the back of the man's head and forced his cock into his waiting mouth.

The brunette groaned and gripped the man's hair with both hands, and began to slowly fuck into his mouth, not allowing the boy to have any control at all, simply using him. He didn't seem to care when he stuffed his dick down the redhead's throat and he began to choke with every thrust, he was simply there as an aid to Steve's pleasure.

Danny had to look away from the brutal scene, but couldn't escape the sounds of Steve's moans, and the kid gagging on his thick cock. Finally Steve made a stifled grunting noise which signalled that he had come, and he pushed deep into the man's throat and held on to him, not moving for a long time as he shot his load into him. When he eventually let the redhead go, the kid collapsed to the floor and gasped in air before retching a little, but he gathered his items and sloped away back to his original point in the line, breathing hard and leaning against the wall for support.

Steve went back to washing himself thoroughly, and Danny did the same, trying to ignore the twitching of his own cock after listening to the erotic sounds of the fellatio. He’d never thought witnessing rough treatment would be something that got his blood pumping, but there was something about Steve’s authority and confidence that fascinated him.

This was definitely a completely new world to him, and it worried him that he still wasn't entirely sure of his place in it.

Steve, meanwhile, was more than pleased with how his display had panned out. His blonde companion had to be aware of the power he yielded now, and the fact that he was under Steve's protection could only be to his benefit. He would have to ensure that the shorter man fully understood his uses, however, but that would come later.

 

It was the middle of the night, and Danny was torn from his sleep when someone grasped a fistful of his blonde hair and hauled him from the bed, bringing him down to hit the concrete floor of his cell with a thud. He cried out, sleepy brain having to catch up fast with the sudden attack and rush of adrenaline, and he flailed at his assailant and grabbed their throat. His wrists were grabbed roughly and forced back down to the ground, and suddenly Steve’s face was inches from his.

"You must have known my protection wasn't _free_ , Williams," he growled and pushed his crotch against Danny's stomach, and the blonde could feel Steve's cock through the brunette's sweat pants and his own t-shirt, hard and swollen.

The blonde struggled and tried to free his wrists, but the taller man was throwing all his weight into holding him down, moving to straddle Danny's waist and tower over him on the floor. He’d known the brunette’s friendly act was too good to be true, but the sudden change in attitude was startling nonetheless, particularly how it had taken the form of an attack which contrasted so much with his previously friendly demeanour. Aside from their first meeting of course.

"Come on, baby, you gotta pay the fees if you want the service..." Steve's voice was low and hoarse with lust, his strong hands crushing bruises into the skin of Danny's wrists as he held him down.

“Get off me!” Danny managed to free one hand and push up at the brunette's chest, and he was surprised when the guy climbed off and stood up over him. He quickly began to struggle to his feet, using the cabinet behind him to steady himself, but then Steve was hooking his bare foot into the back of Danny's knee, his bad one, and taking him down to a kneeling position. The blonde realised he had idiotically allowed himself to be in the exact position his attacker had been aiming for. But then, if he'd stayed down this might have had a different, less pleasant outcome.

A hand grasped his hair roughly, and Steve pushed right up to him, crushing him back against the cabinet and pulling his pants down to shove his erection into Danny's face. When the blonde tried to turn away, his head was jerked painfully and he was forced to look up at the brunette looming above him.

"Fucking suck it, Williams. You won't last the morning without my protection, you fucking _need_ me!"

A series of scenarios and their outcomes rushed through his brain, the analytical part of his mind looking for some result, anything, that would allow him to walk away from this unscathed. But all options looked bleak at best. Either Steve would do something worse than this, or he'd simply throw Danny to the wolves in the morning. Or Danny would have to fight Steve; and possibly he could win, maybe injure or even kill the guy, but then where would he stand?

No, however he looked at it, the best option was to stay in Steve's good graces. The aim here was survival.

He'd obviously paused too long, because he received another tug at his scalp and he gasped.

"Well?" Steve growled.

Danny's looked at Steve's, blue eyes glaring into hazel ones, and then he lowered his eyes and a sly grin crept across the taller man's face. It could be a lot worse, at least Steve was attractive and clean, but he was rough and forceful, and Danny was going to have to take some control of this so he didn't get injured.

He reached out to his bed to take the thin pillow and slide it under his knees, and Steve relaxed his grip and hummed contentedly.

The brunette watched as the man he so wanted to dominate did exactly as he was told. More than that, he was getting comfortable to do it, in for the long haul. This was so much better than he'd expected, and he hadn't even got his cock in the man's mouth yet.

The blonde intrigued him so much, a powerful character both physically and mentally, and yet willing to allow Steve to be in control of his daily life, letting his leader touch him and tell him what to do. He was submissive when everything about the guy otherwise screamed he should be otherwise. He had secrets that Steve was intent on learning the truth behind.

Strong hands took his hips, stopping him from thrusting forward like he had with the little redhead earlier, and it pleased Steve that Danny wasn't being completely idle in this, just allowing himself to become a fuck toy like the other men tended to do. It meant he was invested, meant he wasn't broken. Steve didn't like broken, there was no joy there; it wasn’t winning if there was no fight.

He gasped as Danny's hot mouth enveloped the head or his cock. His lips were velvet soft and the heat and slickness of his tongue was beautiful. When he again tried to push forward, the blonde held him back and that made him growl, wanting to hold his control. One of his hands went from Danny’s hair to his throat, thumb pressing into the soft flesh under his jaw, but when he would normally squeeze, he didn’t… he found himself behaving, which was odd to say the least. Usually he would slam into the men he used, show them who was boss and exploit them mercilessly, but there was something about the way that Danny was actively licking around his head and gripping his hips and ass that made him hang back, and see what good things could come his way.

He moaned as the kneeling man took him further in, sucking experimentally and making him bite his lip to keep from groaning too loud. His grip on the blonde’s hair and neck lessened, though it didn't release, and he sighed out loud at the attention being lathered on him.

Danny didn't normally enjoy giving oral, seeing it as foreplay before the main event more than anything, but the delicious noises he was discovering he could pull from the tough brunette were really turning him on. The solid grip on his throat had made his body react in a way he wasn’t expecting, his cock immediately beginning to fill at the tightening of Steve’s grip around such a vulnerable area. Surprised at himself, and not currently wanting to over-analyse the reasons behind his arousal, he palmed his own cock through his sweatpants and massaged himself.

"Fuck..." Steve was breathing hard as Danny drew him further and further back toward his throat with every dip of his head, and the taller man wasn't even having to guide him physically or verbally. And when he kneeled up higher to get a better angle, the brunette couldn't believe it – Danny was getting into this! He was enjoying himself, and Steve could see that he was touching himself with the hand that wasn't gripping his ass tightly, and it felt fucking magical.

The blonde moaned around his dick and the vibrations travelled through to his balls, and he threw his head back with a sharp intake of air. This was seriously hot, Danny not only letting him take what he wanted, but actually seeming to _want_ to please him.

And Danny _was_ enjoying it, partly because he'd realised his Boss wasn't actually being as abusive towards him like he had with the two guys earlier that day. The taller man was actually relaxing into it and handing over some of that precious control of his, whether he realised it or not.

In fact, when he really thought about it, Steve was seriously hot. Ignoring the control issues and the tendency toward violence, he was smart and capable, and his body was a sight to behold, all sculpted muscle and tanned skin. He'd never really found tattoos all that interesting, but he wanted to know the stories behind these ones.

He pushed forward, wanting to render more sounds from Steve's lips, earn more of that control. If he was going to have to do this in exchange for his protection, his life essentially, then he was at least going to have fun. Go big or go home... and he couldn't go home. He relaxed his throat muscles and had to fight past his gag reflex to take Steve's huge cock all the way back.

"Holy fuck!" Steve hissed put his words, trying to stop himself from yelling and drawing attention from the guards that prowled the hallways at night. No doubt they'd put an end to this, maybe separate the two of them, even with the pull that Steve held with them. And there was no way he wanted this to be taken from him, this was his. Danny was his.

He liked it when guys choked on him, they almost always did and it made him feel like he owned them, was doing something to them they couldn't take but they took it anyway. But holy shit if Danny wasn't deep throating him right now like a pro, the occasional splutter as he withdrew his cock to breathe and take him back in, burying his nose in the brown curls at the base of his dick, and otherwise no real sign of difficulty. Steve had wanted to choke the blonde on his cock especially, he’d fantasized about it to get himself hard before climbing down from his bunk in the darkness, but now he was actually enjoying the fact that Danny could take him without issue. He liked that the guy knew what he was doing, and was good at it… it felt better!

And he was gorgeous, even in the half-light of the prison at night, with his swollen lips wrapped around Steve's shaft, face pink and flushed with the effort, the muscles in his neck and shoulders working as he pumped his dick with that mouth and licked at him with that wonderful smooth tongue.

Then he looked up, striking blue eyes making contact with Steve's gaze, and he held it, he didn't look away. No shame, no serious problem with what he was doing, both willing and able. And all of Steve's other fantasies were out of the window, because that was the most beautiful sight he would ever see, right there. A strong, sexy, experienced armed robber, on his knees with his hand now inside his own pants, and sucking Steve's dick like he needed it as much as oxygen.

Danny was watching Steve carefully, noting he way his abdominal muscles tensed and relaxed as he was brought closer to orgasm, the flexing of his fingers through his hair and twitching against his pulse point, his varying grunts and groans and the expressions that passed over his face were intense. He fixed his eyes onto the brunette's, and his hand was speeding up on his own cock. He was close, he knew it, there was something about this whole scenario which was pulling him along, bringing him to the verge of orgasm quicker than he could have imagined. His pre-come was lubricating his hand which stroked up and down his shaft, and Steve's blunt nails scratching up the back of his neck sent him over the edge.

As he came, his moan was gagged by the other man's cock, and judging by the way Steve gasped and tugged at his hair reactively, the sensation must have felt good. In the orgasmic haze, Danny drew back, took a deep breath, and took the brunette's dick all the way back. Then he swallowed hard, twice in quick succession.

The feeling of Danny's groans of pleasure, the way he looked as he came, and then the sensation of his throat muscles contracting in waves around his cock made Steve's own climax hit hard. He bit his lip to keep from calling out, and thank god, because he'd wanted to call out Danny's name and that would never do, he couldn't give him that. He gripped hard on the soft blonde hair and bucked into Danny's throat, pulsing his heat into him and holding him there as the shorter man's shoulders sagged from his own release.

Steve didn't let him go until he was good and ready, and Danny was beginning to push at his thighs before he finally dropped his hands away. The man pulled away, gasping for air, and Steve had to put his arms out forward and lean against the cabinet, over the blonde's head, and let himself come down from the high.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was dropping to his own knees, practically straddling Danny's thighs, and pulling him into a deep kiss. He put his hands on the golden stubbled jaw and thrust his tongue into Danny’s already open mouth, tasting his own come and revelling in it. And the shorter man took it, allowed him to own his mouth, and even slid his own tongue over Steve's in response.

The blonde was amazing. He was heat and sunshine and glorious summer days, everything he was missing out on being locked in this place; he was astoundingly beautiful and exactly what Steve wanted, needed.

Fuck. He could _not_ be falling for this guy... he couldn't.

The brunette's defences rose back up, refusing to allow his conquest access. That's all he was, an easily accessible fuck and nothing else, because anything else would be weakness. His kiss turned hard and indelicate as he took all his control back again, biting at the blonde’s swollen lips and tongue-fucking the Jersey man until he tried to pull back.

Steve shoved him away and stood, legs still a little shaky, and gave Danny his best look of superiority.

"I'll keep protecting you, Williams, as long as I keep fucking your pretty mouth and you take it like my little bitch."

Danny swallowed, trying to soothe his raw throat, and nodded. It was all he could manage right now. For a moment there he thought he might have gotten somewhere with Steve. That kiss had been full of passion at first, and certainly not like the kiss he'd given Rick earlier like he owned him, it had been softer somehow. But then a switch had been flicked and Steve had tried to dominate again. And now the attitude was back, with an edge of anger to it.

But he'd obviously done well, because Steve was unstable and looking at him with hungry eyes. He was dark and powerful, something to be feared and yet… Danny didn’t feel that fear. He knew there was something more to this man.

"Get some sleep," the brunette growled and then turned and hauled himself up to the top bunk, lying down to face the wall and away from Danny when he stood up. The blonde wiped his mouth, removed his pants and discarded his messy boxers after cleaning himself down with them, putting his sweats back on again.

He lay down on his back and stared at the underside of the bunk above him, as if he could see the insane bastard above him and look into his soul, if there even was one.

_What the fuck was that?_ He was going to find it a little hard to fall asleep again tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Steve's still a bit of a bastard, but there's a glimmer of hope there!
> 
> And Danny is discovering a couple of kinks, yay!


	3. Small Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny accepts a present from his boss, and gives one in return... but can Steve return his trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of pushing and pulling in this one... I do love the sexual tension moments!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Danny was woken up at 6am for the morning guard for their cell inspection, and once the officer cleared their room and moved on, McGarrett got dressed and looked him up and down with those mysterious hazel eyes, then made a swift and silent exit.

The blonde went for breakfast, where he sat on the edge of the Steve’s group quietly. His throat was still raw from the previous night, so he wasn’t up for very much conversation, and then he went on to his assigned job. Their leader was still nowhere to be seen.

At lunch, he made his way to the canteen to find his boss had shown up, and was once again the centre of attention within their crowd, and he gathered his lunch tray and went to sit at the periphery of the group again. A couple of the members looked up at him and gave him a dirty, knowing grin, and he realised that maybe Steve was the type to kiss and tell if it got him kudos, and he was suddenly very self-conscious.

Steve glanced up at him but barely reacted, and where in the past week he had taken to patting the seat next to him and getting Danny to sit with him like his new favourite pet, this time there was no invitation. So he sat on the fringes and ate and listened attentively to Steve's story of a con he once performed on a government official, managing to blackmail a hefty chunk of money from the guy in the process. He went back to the laundry room for his afternoon shift, even more confused than he had been that morning.

Thinking about it, the fact that he was now officially 'paying' for McGarrett's protection probably meant he was now just another of his lackeys. He couldn't be treated any differently now than the others. He wondered if the rest of the gang had to service Steve as well, or if they had another form of payment arranged and he just didn't get a choice in the matter.

He wouldn't be able to afford to pay cash anyway, he'd lost a chunk of his money in the divorce and most of what little monthly law enforcement wage he had been getting had gone straight to Rachel for Grace. He had no savings and no job, so in a way he was lucky there was no financial demand.

It was only when he returned to his cell after shift that he realised something definitely was different. His bed now had two mattresses. Which probably meant there was some poor bastard out there with none now, judging by the way Steve seemed to work. He guessed that was where McGarrett had gone that morning - off procuring the mattress from somewhere or someone.

He was squatted down next to the bunks examining the new bedding when he sensed someone step into the doorway behind him. He stood and turned to find Steve there, arms crossed over his chest, leaning casually against the doorjamb.

"That's a sweetener to our deal..."

Danny shoved his hands in his pockets. "Oh yeah, nothing expected in return, huh?"

Steve stalked up to him, wrapping his hand around the blonde's neck and backing him into the wall. Danny's reaction was to grab the taller man's wrist, but he didn't try to remove his hand. It felt warm and strong around his throat, and once again for some reason his body reacted positively to that.

"As long as you keep doing what you did last night? No, nothing extra. For now."

Danny swallowed, "A sweetener is usually something that's free..." He knew he was taking a risk challenging the brunette verbally, but the way the man leaned in further and lowered his voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. In a good way.

"Maybe out in the real world, but not here. _Nothing_ is free here..." His face was inches from the blonde's, hot breath skittering over his cheek and ear, raising goosebumps. He looked down the length of Danny's body with heavy-lidded eyes. "You're fucking enjoying this, aren't you?" The corner of his lips curled up in a smug half smile.

Danny's pulse was in his ears, because yes, he was. And it was a weird sensation, because he'd never been into anything vaguely kinky before, never liked being dominated by anyone, male or female. This was a new experience for him, and he still wasn't entirely sure what he was discovering about himself was good, bad, or somewhere in the middle.

There was something about Steve, something Danny was pulled to, on a primal level. He wanted this man. He didn't know why, but he did. Part of him wanted to fight that feeling, because the guy was obviously unhinged and he was a convicted criminal for god’s sake... but the other part of him wanted to be swept along for whatever ride the brunette wanted to take him on.

He couldn't respond, not with the taller man's fingers squeezing even harder around his throat, but he parted his lips and met Steve's lascivious stare before letting his own gaze flicker to the man's mouth.

His boss's other hand slid up over his jaw, and his index finger slipped into Danny's mouth. He bit down gently and sucked, and Steve shivered reactively.

"Fuck... I'm really glad I kept you around Williams..." he growled, "The things I could do to you..."

Danny closed his eyes and let out a small choked whine, which seemed to encourage Steve to grip harder, almost cutting off his air supply. His own fingers tensed around the brunette's wrist and the other man’s grip lessened, which was interesting.

Then suddenly the taller man backed away, releasing the blonde altogether and leaving him to sag against the wall.

"No one else has you," Steve hissed. Whether it was a command or a reassurance, Danny wasn't sure, but either way he was fine with it. Because he hadn't wanted anyone else, content under Steve's protection... he nodded in reply as he tried to get his breathing under control.

The neanderthal looked him up and down, licked his lips, and then stomped off out of the cell, seemingly on some sort of mission. The Jersey man was left feeling a little muddled, but with a desperate need to tend to his hard cock, which had sprung to life during the encounter.

Fuck, he was so confused...

Steve was most definitely on a mission now. He was heading for the Commissary, because just thinking about what he wanted to do to Danny on that new double mattress of his meant he had some supplies to request, and he had to force the heel of his hand against his hard on in an attempt to control it. His mind was racing, because he'd never cared about keeping a bitch to himself before, not like this. He wanted them clean, yes, but otherwise anyone could have them as long as he got first picking. But no, Danny was his, and there was no two ways about it.

And when he got his supplies, it wasn't just going to be blow jobs...

 

Steve left Danny alone that night, allowed him to luxuriate in having two mattresses and get a good night’s sleep. Now he'd integrated, he wanted him alert and ready, because it wasn’t always calm inside the prison walls.

He lay in his bunk and considered his cell mate. The blonde excited him, and he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with the sheer amount of his thoughts that were taken up during the day with contemplating the muscled body under that orange jumpsuit, or the way it felt when his mouth engulfed the brunette’s cock, or the fact that he actually seemed to enjoy the way Steve treated him. He could definitely show that little Jersey man what life in a cell with Steve McGarrett was all about, and if he liked it then he could take it more, and that suited the taller man just fine.

There was a strange confliction in his mind, however. On the one hand, he wanted to force himself on Danny, make him do things that he didn’t want to do, own him and use him… on the other hand, the moment that he’d realised the blonde liked being dominated, it had been a revelation for him. A willing victim was appealing – it meant he could push further, take more, and the idea that the other man would like it, want it? It was actually a turn on.

When he’d held Danny by the throat earlier, gripped a little too hard and received a squeeze to his wrist from the shorter man, signalling his limits, Steve had automatically backed off a little. He hadn’t thought about it at the time, but as he’d walked away it had led him to a moment of self-doubt. Why was he concerned about his cell mate’s boundaries? He’d never worried about anything like that before. It was too interesting to ignore.

He was really looking forward to receiving his order from Commissary. Steve had an arrangement with one of the prison officers: he got bottles of lube disguised as hair gel, as long as the guy got to watch Steve use some of it and jerk off in front of him. Jones was a fifty year old plus father of two with a wife and a girlfriend on the side, but he had his kinks, and apparently dirty tattooed cons whacking off in his office was one of them.

But he was going to have to wait another two days for them to come through. In the meantime, he entertained himself just thinking about using the blonde, who probably had no idea what was going to happen to him.

 

The following night when Steve woke Danny, he wasn’t quite as rough. He had been lying there thinking again about what he wanted to do to the fair-haired man when his provisions finally came through, and it had left his cock straining at the front of his sweatpants. He’d given his bunk mate the previous night off, but not tonight.

He carefully climbed down to the floor, peeled his t-shirt off to fling it onto his bed, and leaned into the bottom bunk over the sleeping man. Danny was on his side, facing the wall, with his hands posted underneath his pillow to help elevate his head. The brunette knew all too well that those pillows were thin and useless. He took a moment to run his gaze down the man's body, pausing to observe the patch of skin on his back that was exposed where the blanket didn't cover and his t-shirt was hitched up.

Steve placed his palm gently against that skin and kneaded his fingertips into the flesh, supple and warm. Danny murmured something unidentifiable in his sleep and buried his head further into the pillow.

The brunette slid his hand under the blanket and his bunk mate's sweats to his hip, and pinched hard. The Jersey man woke with an irritated groan and swatted at the now painful pressure, and when he grasped Steve's wrist there he seemed to register what was happening, finally opening his eyes.

He squinted at his leader sleepily and groaned again, "Is it that time again?" he muttered, a slight edge of humour to his tone which took Steve a little by surprise.

"Payment, now." He kept it simple and all business, however much his insides were twisting at the thought of Danny's mouth on him.

The Jersey man stretched like a cat, letting out a little satisfied sigh as he did, and Steve moved to stand next to the bed and wait while quietly observing the movement of muscle under Danny's clothing. If the blonde had taken much longer, he would have grabbed him by the hair to speed him up, but as it was he didn't have to, because Danny was swinging his feet to the floor and slipping his fingers into the brunette's waistband, tugging him in closer and positioning him in between his knees.

Holy fuck, he'd not been expecting this. He thought he'd be getting an argument or maybe have to persuade his lackey with threats of violence if he didn't obey, but the blonde seemed to be quite happy to pay the piper.

Danny pulled Steve's pants down to pool around his ankles and ran his palms up the back of his thighs to grasp his ass cheeks, and the taller man reached up to wrap his hands around the bars of the top bunk, stepping out of his clothing. He looked down on the blonde to find steel blue eyes looking back up at him, and was a little taken aback by the eye contact. It wasn't something he usually got from subordinates, they were never brave enough. But Danny was. It was a weird kind of submission, where the Jersey man did as he was told, partly because he had to if he wanted the protection, but also because he seemingly wanted to; he'd taken a situation where he was being forced to act a certain way, but had taken ownership and decided that it was of his own volition.

And maybe it was. He was strong, he had the potential to fight Steve and maybe even win in a fair one-on-one, but he didn't. He could even possibly look after himself if left alone in the prison without safeguarding. But he'd made the decision not to argue, and that meant Steve didn't really have the full ownership he wanted; the fact that he could force men to do what they didn't want to do, that was true domination. But he actually didn't mind with this guy.

Danny ran the fingers of one hand along Steve's shaft, and he gasped and closed his eyes to the sensation for a second, and as the shorter man licked a long wet stripe up the underside of his cock, following the sensitive vein from start to finish, he let out a long, quiet moan.

“Fuck, Williams…” he reached down with one hand and grasped the blonde’s throat, forcing his face up to look at the man towering over him and just feel the muscles, the pulse, the life under his fingertips. Danny’s grip tensed on his hip, but he didn’t try to stop the brunette.

Danny’s heart was pumping hard, the strong hand around his neck was sending electricity zipping down his spine, and it felt good. The fingers clasped tighter, and he inadvertently let out a small moan. He didn’t know why he liked this. In his day to day life, he’d been in charge – being a cop, a father – and the moments when he’d felt out of control had been hell, like when his partner in New Jersey had been killed, when Rachel served him the divorce papers, when he’d been forced to move to Hawaii just to be with his kid. He hated not being in control… so why did this feel so freeing?

McGarrett was staring at him. He couldn’t see the man’s expression properly in the dull light of the cell, wasn’t sure he wanted to, but when the hand moved from his neck to the back of his head, he followed the silent order.

Dipping his head forward, he circled the head of Steve’s dick with his tongue and listened to the sigh it brought from his cell mate’s lips, felt the way his fingers flexed against his scalp ever so slightly. As he took the taller man’s cock further back into his mouth and sealed his lips around the shaft to suck lightly, he slid one of his hands up over Steve’s abs to luxuriate over the taught muscles there. They were as glorious as they looked, solid and unyielding, with a narrow line of hair that led down to merge into his pubic hair, like a treasure trail. He moved his palm up further, to smooth over one of his boss’s pectorals, and he curled his fingers in and used his nails to very carefully tease the nipple there, making the other man inhale sharply, his fingers shifting against Danny’s head. His nipples, were sensitive, noted.

The dominant man was stoic, preferring not to give anything away, including what pleased him, but the blonde used his tiny reactions as a measure to see if his boss enjoyed what he was doing – the more involuntary twitches he could cause, the better it was for the brunette, because Danny was a fast learner. He liked that he could make the guy react at all.

He used his hand that rested on Steve’s muscular ass to pull him forward slightly as he bobbed his head back and forth on his boss’s cock. He pressed his tongue up along the underside of the shaft, along the pulsing vein there, as he drew back each time, and this elicited small gasps and grunts from the taller man. When he grazed his teeth along the sensitive skin as he took him back in again, Steve groaned and thrust forward, gripping his hair and pushing right to the back of his throat. Danny screwed his eyes shut and tried not to gag, but the head of the brunette’s thick cock was pressing against his soft palette and he retched, pushing back against the other man’s stomach and hip with his hands.

Steve had his head thrown back, revelling in the gagging sound that came from the man he was choking with his cock. He looked down to watch the assault, but his brain kicked into gear when he saw the blonde hair in his grip and he pulled back suddenly, out of the Jersey man’s mouth. What the hell was he doing? He’d got carried away. He didn’t want to hurt Danny…

He didn’t want to hurt Danny…

He struggled with that momentary revelation as the blonde drew back away from him and covered his mouth as he coughed hard, tears running down his cheeks from the discomfort he’d experienced.

Danny wiped at his face and pulled in the much needed oxygen, his chest heaving. A large hand reached for him and he recoiled, but it surged forward and clasped around his cheek, the thumb wiping gently at the wet trail left by his watering eyes. He froze, unsure. It felt like an apology. A silent one, but an apology nonetheless.

Steve’s fingers slid to the back of his head and encouraged him to move forward, but it was careful, soft. He sat up again, bracing his hands on the bedding behind him, still breathing heavily. He looked up at the brunette’s face again, but it was still hidden in shadow.

“I… I won’t do that again,” his boss’s breathy voice came out of the darkness, and it had an edge of guilt to it which Danny hadn’t expected. The man had shown nothing of the sort in the showers with those two men, and he’d done worse things to the redhead for longer. But his voice was low and soft as he continued, “I promise.”

Fuck, why was Steve feeling guilty? Why, for even a second, was he feeling bad about hurting the other man? He was just another bitch, just someone else to suck him off in exchange for safety and integration to his group. That was it. But the moment the words ‘I promise’ left his lips, he knew it wasn’t just that. He had to ignore those feelings, so he tugged again at the Jersey man’s hair to bring him closer, to get him to continue so he could block out the confusing emotions.

Danny only wavered for a moment before putting his hand on Steve’s hip and positioning himself again, obviously encouraged by the apologetic tone and soft touch. His mouth was more hesitant this time as it enveloped the tip of the brunette’s dick, but as his breathing began to settle, he let himself get back into the moment.

Steve made sure to only rest his hand gently on the blonde’s shoulder, to reassure him, and he raised his thumb up to stroke the man’s earlobe. A small whimper was emitted around his cock, and he felt his chest tighten. Glad that Danny didn’t appear to be able to see his face, the brunette pressed his forehead against the bars of the top bunk and pushed the remorse away, letting himself enjoy the feeling of the shorter man’s hot mouth on his cock once again as the shorter man grew bolder.

Danny was also forcing away his misgivings. McGarrett had sounded guilty, and he had to believe that was real because he hadn’t seen anything even close to that displayed by the man since the moment he’d been pushed into this place. Now he had recovered from the assault, he let himself start from the beginning, ramping up his attentions quickly until he reached the point he’d been at before, enjoying the fact that Steve now appeared to be holding back, but strangely missing the strength from the hand which had been pressed against his neck before.

He found himself reaching for Steve’s hand, which was loose on his shoulder, and sliding it up his throat, squeezing his own fingers over it to encourage the grip. McGarrett was tentative, but soon got on the same page and tightened his hold. And it felt so hot, so satisfying, like he was being owned – he loved the predatory touch; it stimulated something in his gut, something insatiable. He was fast becoming a craving that Danny needed to satisfy, and wanted to devour the man when he seized him the way he did.

Danny moaned around his cock and slid both his hands up his boss’s back, pulling himself forward hard and deep throating him, making him cry out and have to stifle the noises coming from his chest.

Steve bit down on his own forearm to keep his groans to a minimum, because not only were there the physical sensations being created by his lackey taking him back into his throat, and the excitement from the shorter man encouraging him to dominate again, but emotionally something inside him was healing. The culpability he had felt from causing the blonde discomfort was diminishing, though not disappearing, because he seemed to trust him once again. Someone had trust in him. And for some reason, that was now important, especially when it came to Danny.

Emboldened, Danny slid his fingers down over Steve’s ass, experimentally dipping his fingers into the man’s cleft as he thrust his boss’s cock in and out of his throat, taking short sharp breaths whenever he could. His middle finger brushed over the man’s puckered hole, and he jerked and gasped, but otherwise didn’t react negatively. Intent on showing Steve that he’d forgiven his earlier transgression, he pulled off him long enough to wet his own finger, lubricating it as thoroughly as he could, before nudging his thighs apart with his knee and pushing his finger into his unsuspecting cell mate’s ass.

The taller man tensed and his hand left Danny’s neck and went to grab at the invading digit, the other still holding on to the bed to steady himself. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re- OH GOD!” His anger was cut off when Danny slid his finger deep into him and crooked it around, rubbing on his prostate and sending sparks of ecstasy coursing up his spine, overwhelming him.

Steve let out a low keening whine as the blonde’s mouth closed around his cock again, and he took him all the way back into his wet heat. Despite the slightly tender feeling at his entrance from the lack of decent lubrication, the way Danny’s finger was massaging his sweet spot forced him to clasp his own hand over his mouth to keep from crying out any further, while he still clung to the bed’s bars with white knuckles. It felt so fucking glorious.

It only took his dick plunging down the other man’s throat a few more times, combined with the wicked pleasure coming from Danny’s incursion, to send him over the edge. He bucked forward, his orgasm rolling through his body and taking over. He bit his own hand covering his mouth and screwed his eyes shut, swallowing the sound trying to burst from his chest, as Danny pulled him in and swallowed him down greedily while he removed his finger. Steve’s knees sagged and he had to grab the bunk with both hands again just to hold himself up.

He heard a string of curse words being uttered and then realised it was him saying them, and he got his feet back underneath him, breathing hard, before looking down at the blonde seated on the lower bunk. The Jersey man milked him thoroughly with his tongue, before pulling his mouth off Steve’s cock and looking up at him, panting. His hands remained splayed on the back on Steve’s thighs, a subservient gesture, as if he was still waiting to be told he could stand down.

Part of Steve’s brain, at least the small bit of it that was still functioning, was telling him to take his fill and walk away. But he had never had another man dare to do that to him, for him, and it had felt amazing. He had to be rewarded.

Danny hadn’t been expecting anything in return, that wasn’t the way his boss worked. He knew this was payment for the service of protection. So he was more than surprised when McGarrett released a possessive growl and leapt on him, taking him down to the bed and mashing his mouth into the blonde’s, pushing his tongue into his mouth. He accepted the advance, kissed him back, closing his eyes and sighing. The taller man was settled in between Danny’s legs, and then Steve’s hand was on his hard cock, massaging through the fabric of his sweatpants.

He tried to moan the words ‘Jesus Christ’ but the other man’s tongue was in the way, and it just turned into a groan of pleasure. Steve growled again and his free hand moved from the mattress at the side of his head onto Danny’s chest, then it slid up to his throat and squeezed just enough to pull a blissful whimper from him. God, that felt so delicious! He gripped the sheets and mattress and writhed against the solid weight above him.

Steve had one huge hand on his throat, the other on his cock, and it was heavenly, amazing, and the fact that it was unexpected made it all the better. He had fully intended to just jerk himself off after he’d done what his protector had commanded, but apparently he’d gone above and beyond expectation with his payment because he was getting rewarded – he’d overpaid and was getting his recompense.

He’d been turned on from the moment Steve woke him up and first took hold of him, and the whole time he’d been tending to the other man his own erection had gone ignored, so the massaging motion of the brunette’s hand, combined with the strong fingers digging bruises into his neck, brought him over the edge quicker than he expected. He arched his back up, pressing his stomach against Steve’s, as he came hard and the other man stroked him through it. His mind was yelling ‘fuck, fuck, fuck,’ and his mouth would have done the same if his boss’s lips hadn’t been sealed his, tongue still exploring his mouth.

When Steve finally pulled away, they were both panting, and the brunette had a strange look in his eyes that Danny couldn’t quite fathom. There was a possessiveness there, need and lust, but something else that flickered across his face that the ex-detective couldn’t quite capture.

Eventually Steve found some words. “Fuck… that was… fuck…”

Okay, so it wasn’t exactly Shakespeare, but Danny got the idea. He’d done well.

Steve pushed off the blonde, stumbled to his feet and stared at him lying there for a few moments. “I knew I’d enjoy having you as my cell mate, Williams, but fucking hell…” His ass hurt a little, but it was worth it. When he finally got hold of the lube, he wanted more of that. And that in itself was weird, because he’d never have trusted anyone enough to do that to him. The blonde had taken him by surprise with it, not as a challenge or a threat, but as a gift. He never received gifts from anyone unless they wanted something in return, not in his experience.

So what the hell did Danny want?

His mind reeled. Of course that was it, he was trying to get something from his boss, trying to edge his way in and act like he was Steve’s friend, pretend he was submissive. How could the brunette have thought for even a moment that this was anything but a power play? Well if the Jersey man thought he could get anything extra from McGarrett, he was wrong. He didn’t give himself away for anyone or anything, and his lackey would soon learn that.

But he wasn’t about to let the other man know he was on to him, knowledge was power. So he bit his lip and gave Danny’s body the once over while the blonde rolled onto his side and watched him, shivering under his hot gaze, while he thought about how he’d teach him a lesson the following night, and then he picked up his sweatpants and climbed into bed. He had to work out his bunk mate’s end game, and stop him in his tracks.

Danny was clueless to his boss’s thoughts however, and was still lying there stunned at the response he’d received. Had another of McGarrett’s walls come down? Or was he simply returning a favour, preferring to be owed than to be indebted? Either way, it was an interesting development, and the blonde was already missing that strong warmth plastered over his body. He needed more of that. He needed more of Steve.

And that probably scared him less than it should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I can't wait until Steve gets his supplies and carries out his plans!!


	4. Well Hung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's supplies arrive, and Danny is left in suspense...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, but it's late here (almost midnight, UK time) and my brain has now stopped functioning. I cannot human enough to write a decent introduction here, so it's best you just read the chapter... enjoy! :)

Steve left Jones' office having collected his commissary supplies. Strangely, he'd found it a little difficult to get off in front of the guy as quickly as normal; he didn't feel as indifferent as he usually did, and he'd had to think about Danny's hot mouth around his cock to finish himself off.

Part of his brain was nudging him to tell him it might have something to do with it being the first time he'd collected supplies since the man from Jersey arrived, but he shoved that to the back of his mind and locked it in a box where all similar thoughts went. No room for sentimentality here, or anywhere as far as Steve was concerned.

Anyway, the blonde was playing him. He was sure of it. He'd been hiding something since he arrived, something about his private life that he didn't want anyone else to know, and as the Boss, Steve was determined to discover what that was. Get one up on the shorter man before he could get one over him.

He dumped his items in his locker in the cell and headed to the rec room where he knew his men would be. It was an allotted day off for some of them, including his cell mate, and he wanted to observe the man and try to define what his game was and what he might be after.

The Jersey man seemed to be as relaxed as he always was, which meant on the surface he looked calm, but the constant tension in his shoulders was still there. It was like he was never entirely comfortable with the men who surrounded him. Steve understood that, the guy was still relatively new to prison and it was his first stint from what little he'd said about himself so far, but the brunette couldn't help but feel there was something more to it than that.

He joined the group of five and initiated a bit of competitive chatter about crimes they'd performed, and sat back to watch their interactions.

He found it very entertaining to watch the blonde man as he talked. He spoke with his hands, and they waved in all directions when he got animated, fingers splaying out or pinching together to punctuate his sentences, lots of pointing and gesturing. Steve found it endearing in a way, how open and dynamic the man was. And he couldn't stop the little twinges of jealousy he felt when the shorter man touched the other nearby group members on their arms and shoulders. He was a kinaesthetic guy, tactile and seemingly not at all worried about how he might come across. It was natural for him.

Danny was confident when he spoke about past jobs, the things he'd stolen back in Jersey and the way in which he'd carried out the thefts. Mostly jewellery heists and a couple of armed attacks on high-end goods transports, his résumé was impressive, and he was maybe someone Steve would have taken into his crew outside of prison, had they met before he'd been put away. Maybe if he'd had Danny two and a half years ago instead of the man who grassed him up, he wouldn't even be in here...

One of the men, Matthias, was asking Danny why he moved to Hawaii, and Steve noticed how the blonde man's gesticulating became less pronounced when he was made to talk about things he wanted to keep to himself. He reasoned that the cops were closing in on him in Jersey, and he'd decided to look for new hunting grounds, that getting off the Mainland was probably his best choice, but wouldn't elaborate further, and very soon he had his arms crossed over his chest and was challenging other men to best his biggest score from a job. Changing the subject. Interesting.

One thing Steve was particularly enjoying was seeing the marks on Danny's neck, just poking above his jumpsuit collar. Little fingertip-shaped bruises from the night before. It was a little sign of ownership, and it made him purr proudly to himself. Mine.

Danny was good at lying when it came to pretending to be a criminal. _That_ he could handle - easy to fake when you knew your fair share of bad guys and their rap sheets. He was drawing from experience of at least half a dozen criminals he knew of with similar MOs so it didn't sound suspicious, but he hadn't really prepared a good story as to his exit from New Jersey. That was his own fault. Luckily he managed to come up with a good reason, but with McGarrett's hefty gaze still on him, as it had been pretty much constantly since he'd arrived in the room, he found himself rather uneasy.

He changed the subject and put the focus on the other men, but as they continued the conversation Steve was still watching him carefully. It raised the hairs on the back of his neck and it was simultaneously unnerving and pleasing that the man couldn't seem to take his eyes off him.

His blue eyes met with those razor-sharp hazel ones and the brunette licked his lips and flicked his gaze down Danny's body before making eye contact again. Fuck. The blonde shivered involuntarily. He got the impression that Steve was planning something, and he wasn't sure if he'd like it or not.

The man was a constant enigma - hot and cold, soft and hard, like he couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to let Danny in or not. He'd shown some moments of kindness, like promising not to make him gag again, but he was like a wild animal in a cage; on a hair trigger, untamed, potentially volatile.

The Jersey man was oddly drawn to it, which went against his nature in general, not just as a cop... and he still thought of himself as a cop, even though he'd been pushed out of the force due to others' deceit. It was still in his soul. So the weirdest thing of all was that this convicted criminal, with a violent history and tendency toward danger, seemed to be the very thing Danny had been missing. Like a puzzle piece he'd never been able to find, and now it was slotting into its rightful place.

It was confusing, and seductive, and when he'd seen the necklace of bruises on his throat that morning in the mirror, he hadn't felt shame or annoyance. It struck him as odd, but they felt right. Like he belonged to Steve. His.

He bit his lower lip and shifted in his chair to surreptitiously rearrange his now semi-hard cock, continuing to match McGarrett's heated stare, seeing it flicker to his throat and the evidence of their rough encounter, and knew he was probably in for more marks tonight... and it just served to turn him on even more.

 

The guards came around to check the head count, and close and lock the cell doors behind them. Steve barely gave them thirty seconds before he was climbing down his ladder. He'd slipped one of the officers some cash to ensure he and his bunk mate weren't disturbed in the event of any untoward noises being overheard, although he was pretty sure he could subdue Williams if the need arose.

The blonde was lying on his side facing the room, and he opened his eyes when he heard the bed creak. He leaned up and pushed himself up on his hands behind him, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Don't I even get a nap first?" He'd taken to joking with Steve, which the brunette found attractive.

He knew he shouldn’t care about Danny’s personality, he was just there to play with, after all, but he couldn’t help the little raise in the corner of his lips that belied the smile hiding there. He stripped his t-shirt over his head before climbing onto the bottom bunk and straddling Danny's thighs.

"Um-" the blonde managed to say before Steve's mouth was on his.

He bit at the shorter man's lips sharply and Danny moaned into his mouth and pressed forward, but the brunette's hands on his biceps pushed him down into the bed. Steve slid his hands along the blonde's arms to his wrists and squeezed tightly as he forced his tongue into Danny's mouth, and it was accepted willingly. The Jersey man pushed his hips up toward Steve's and the brunette pulled back and growled.

"Don't fucking move."

Danny inhaled sharply, his breathing ragged, but he relaxed into the mattress and stayed still, just as he was told.

His pulse was thundering in his ears, and the blonde couldn't help but wonder what his boss had planned for him. That low, dangerous tone in his voice had gone straight to Danny's balls and made him crave hearing it again. He watched as McGarrett scanned his eyes down over his body, kneeling up to get a better view and releasing Danny's arms, and he had to resist reaching up to feel that solid muscle under his fingers. His boss leaned forward again and supported himself with one hand on the mattress, the other starting on the blonde’s stomach and sliding up through his body hair to press down on his chest, and Steve had a contemplative look in his eyes as he watched his hand move on the man below him. Then the brunette was climbing off him, and he immediately missed that weight above him.

"Stand up and come here." The commanding tone brought the ex-cop to his feet obediently, and he moved to stand in front of Steve, looking up at him, waiting. Fuck, he needed this. He didn't even know what it was and he needed it. Needed Steve. He had no clue how the man could do this to him, but from the moment he'd started demanding payment, Danny had wanted nothing more than to give it.

Because Steve was something intense and forceful, a tempting aphrodisiac all of his own. He was darkness and violence and maddening heat, and Danny longed for him.

The taller man leaned in close to his ear, hot breath tickling his neck and raising goosebumps down his spine. "Strip for me. Slowly. I want to see you."

Danny did his best to hold in the whimper that wanted to escape his lips, gulping it down instead. He crossed his wrists over at his waist and took the hem line of his t-shirt, lifting it up over his head as Steve took a step back to watch him. He made sure to take his time, his boss had wanted it slow, and flexed the muscles in his abdomen and chest as he exposed them, rolling his shoulders when he eventually dropped the shirt to the floor.

Steve licked his lips at the sight. This guy was a masterpiece, a compact god; all muscle and creamy skin and dark blonde hair. He wanted to run his tongue all over him and see if he tasted the way he imagined he did, of musk and heat. But he resisted, because he wasn't about to give in to him. If he needed Danny as much as the blonde needed him, he lost the battle, and that would never do.

So he stalked around the shorter man, watching him carefully as he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his grey sweatpants and slid them down over his hips. He was at Danny's back when the heavy fabric dropped to the floor, along with his boxers. That delicious rounded ass was on full display, the low light and dark shadow making it look even more tempting than during the day time, like something forbidden. He touched his fingertips to the man's lower back and traced them delicately down the line of his buttocks, silently celebrating the small whine it pulled from the blonde's lips.

His other hand went to the hair on the back of the blonde’s head and pulled it sharply to one side, and he lowered his mouth to the man’s neck, hovering there without touching. Danny sighed and his hands flexed at his sides, but he dutifully remained still. Steve scraped his teeth over the bared skin, nipping over the Jersey man’s jumping pulse point and pulling lewd, sensual noises from him.

He knew from observing Danny in the shower, and from having his hand on him through his pants the previous night, that he was bigger downstairs than his stature would suggest. But he'd only seen the guy at half-mast in the flesh before, and as he released his hair and walked around his cell mate, dragging his nails over the warm flesh of his hip, he was surprised to see how large he was when fully erect. And the fact that he was that excited by Steve gave his ego a giant boost.

He hid his own eagerness and pushed his mouth up next to Danny's ear, letting his dark stubble scrape over the blonde's own rough cheek. "You really _are_ enjoying this, aren't you?" he purred.

Danny's harsh breathing ramped up a notch, the air skating across McGarrett's bare shoulder, and he had to close his eyes tightly to try not to react to the feeling. Instead he focused on trying to cause Danny to hyperventilate, just for kicks.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" He kept his voice low and gravelly, his fingers trailing up the man's ribcage and flicking over his nipple, making him start a little. "I'm going to make you want to scream my name, Williams. But you can't, because the guards will come... and if they find you here, getting fucked like a little bitch?" He pulled away again to stare the blonde in the face while the other man kept his gaze respectfully low, "Well, they'll probably want a go on you too... would you like that, Danny?"

Danny swallowed against his dry throat, keeping his eyes down on Steve's collarbone. He felt like he was on a knife edge, his entire being was on fire and his cock was throbbing with need.

"No," he whispered.

The corner of the brunette's mouth lifted in a smug half smile, but his brow creased. He’d thought the man liked to be dominated in that way, that the scenario might be a turn on for him, and he wondered why it wasn’t. "And why is that, Danny?"

The shorter man finally lifted his blue gaze to meet his boss's. "Because no one else has me..."

The sound of his own words from the other day being repeated back to him made Steve's stomach twist. He'd been listening. He'd obeyed. He was his.

The brunette huffed victoriously and grasped the back of Danny's head to bring him in for a rough kiss. He backed him up to the bunks and reached up blindly for the sleeves of his jumpsuit, which he'd ripped off months ago and left in his cabinet before bringing them out earlier. He'd known the lengths of fabric would be useful for something, though he might not have believed just a short two weeks ago that it would be to restrain his ridiculously gorgeous naked cell mate, ripe for a good fucking.

He gripped Danny's wrists and brought them in between their bodies, wrapping the orange material around them tightly and swallowing the shorter man's gasp. Once one sleeve was bound around his wrists, he slipped the other one around the knot and broke the kiss, turning the blonde around with a solid grip on his hips and pushing him onto his mattress on all fours.

He shoved at the man's ass, forcing him forward, chest first, into the corner of the bed, where he leaned over him and tied the loose ends of the sleeve to the support pole of the upper bunk, right underneath his own mattress, so the Jersey man was effectively suspended there, securing him in place. He knelt back on his haunches behind Danny and grabbed his thighs, shoving them apart. Then he dipped down and bit the man's ass cheek, hard.

Danny hissed and gripped the rail in front of him, unable to do much else. He pulled away from the sharp pain, but his cell mate’s strong hands grasped his hips and held him still. He winced and tried not to cry out. He’d thought another blow job was on the cards for tonight, but this was a surprising development. He was slightly fearful of what was going to happen to him, but the excitement at the thought of being victim to McGarrett’s depravity was a powerful drug.

The brunette withdrew his teeth, rubbing his thumb over the sore red marks and admiring them, before standing and moving to his cabinet and retrieving the lube. While he squeezed the clear liquid onto his fingers, he gave himself a moment to admire his prize. The hot, muscled blonde, wrists suspended above his head, in a kneeling position on his own bed, teeth marks in his ass, panting, just waiting for Steve to have his way with him.

This was going to be a night to remember for both of them, McGarrett was sure of that.

He kneeled in between Danny's legs on the bed so that he couldn't close them, and ran his dry hand over those gloriously wide shoulders before stroking his lubricated finger down the cleft of his captive's ass, rubbing over his hole. The blonde whimpered and strained at his binds, but he wasn't fighting as if he wanted to be let go. He gasped as Steve pushed his index finger inside of him, and McGarrett had to bite back a moan at the feeling of the man's heat enveloping his finger as he thrust it in all the way.

Fuck, this was going to be good. No question. He wanted to take that ass, fill it with his cock and claim it as his own. It was just begging to be plundered, so perfect and tight, and some profane part of him just wanted to take the man without preparing him. But he forced himself to take his time.

He withdrew his finger and pushed in again, faster this time and drawing a moan from the blonde, before pulling out and inserting two fingers on the next intrusion. And Danny leaned back against him, taking his digits as deep as they would go before his knuckles were bearing down against the man's ring.

"Shit, you're hungry for me, aren't you Williams?" He smiled devilishly, and reached down with his free hand to massage his own cock inside his sweats, "You want me to fuck you, huh?"

Steve's fingers felt so good inside him. It had been a while since he'd been with a guy, not since before Rachel, and he'd forgotten how it felt to have someone in his ass, invading his body. If this was two fingers, he wondered if he could cope with more, but he didn't have to worry about it for long because on the next thrust a third digit was joining the other two and being forced roughly into his entrance.

"Fuck," he panted and gritted his teeth. Steve was not going lightly on him, not that he'd expected him to. The stretch was painful, but delicious, and those three fingers began to pump into him, loosening him, preparing him.

"You didn't answer me, Danny... you want me to fuck you, don't you?" It was more a command than a question.

"Yes," he whined, trying to keep the desperation from his voice and barely succeeding.

"Yes, what? Tell me what you want me to do to you..." Steve's free hand was now scraping nails over his lower back, leaving red rows behind.

"Yes, yes I want you to fuck me, Steve..."

The brunette hadn't quite realised how fantastic that would sound. That purring Jersey accent, a voice normally so strong and bolshy, reduced to a quiet begging whine. So fucking perfect.

He pulled his fingers out, gratified to hear the disappointed moan from his conquest, and quickly removed his sweatpants and underwear. He slicked up his cock, taking his time and grunting with pleasure from his own hand while he made the blonde wait for his reward.

Then he pulled the man's hips toward him, pulling his cheeks apart to expose his slick hole, barely pausing before lining up and plunging into him. Danny cried out, and Steve immediately reached forward to wrap his hand over his cell mate's mouth to cut him off. Even if he had paid the guard, that didn't mean no one would come to check, and he wasn't about to risk being discovered by the wrong officers.

He yanked Danny's head back hard, thrusting his other hand into the thick blonde hair and pulling hard.

"What did I say? I told you to be quiet!" he hissed.

The shorter man whimpered and nodded as best he could with his head held the way it was. Steve let go and he sagged forward, breathing hard.

His boss wasn't even all the way inside him yet, and he already felt stretched to the limit. It was on the edge of pleasure and pain, and the other man's cock felt so hot and thick inside him as he began pushing forward again. This was what it was to be filled, wholly and completely. As McGarrett's pubic bone finally arrived flush against his ass, he let out a whimper and tried to relax, adjusting to the sensations flooding his brain with information.

The solid hands now gripping his hips, creating little bruises with the pressure. The way Steve's breath breezed over his bare back as he huffed and centred himself, dealing with his own firing nerve endings. The way the painful invasion was reducing to a dull ache. The way he now wanted his boss to move inside him, to take him and own him.

The taller man was brought out of his trance by Danny shifting under him, tightening his fingers around the bars above him and groaning contentedly. Steve had been forced to pause, lest he come too soon. The blonde acted like he'd had anal sex before, not flinching or shying away, and yet his hole was tight and virginal, and it felt so good to just bury his cock into it and feel the slick heat surround him. The brunette had to employ all of his self-restraint just to stop himself from coming right then and there, and he'd taken a few moments to adjust and control his breathing.

He snaked his hand up his lackey's back, over his shoulder and around to his throat, gripping tightly, while he used his other hand to guide Danny's hips forward, a motion which he followed with his own. When the blonde was in the right position for him, he pulled back out of him completely. It felt almost sinful to leave the velvety hot confines of the other man, but it was important that he establish and maintain his control.

He squeezed his fingers and thumb which rested either side of Danny's wind pipe toward each other, restricting his breathing just a tiny bit. "Do you want me back inside you, Danny?"

He felt the man swallow, having to wet his throat to answer. "Yes..."

"Do you want me to fuck you hard?" He pinched a little tighter.

"God, yes..." The blonde's rough voice squeezed past the pressure on his larynx.

Steve sneered, "I'm going to own your ass, Williams, and you're going to fucking love it..."

He didn't wait for a response, shoving his dick back into the other man and pushing all the way in until he was sheathed completely within him, pulling a rough groan from the Jersey man. He looked down as he pulled out again and began to fuck into the man, watching the delicious sight of his cock plunging in and out of the gorgeous ass belonging to his cell mate.

The hand on the blonde's hip went round to his chest to counter balance the hard thrusts he made, as he began to pummel into Danny harder and faster, but then had to move up to grip over the man’s shoulder and collarbone as he leaned further forward and lunged even more solidly up into him.

Danny was moaning quietly, long and hard, the noise broken into with every jolt and snap of his boss's hips against his ass. He couldn't really breathe properly, but it felt so fantastic to have Steve's strong hand wrapped around his throat that he didn't care. The bursts of electricity flowing up his spine from each time the other man's cock brushed over his prostate more than made up for the pain in his wrists from the restricting bonds; the way the brunette had him clasped to his body, solid chest against his back, was strangely soothing in amongst the brutality of the assault.

He arched his back and pressed back against the taller man, rolling his hips to improve the angle and take his cock deeper. McGarrett was right, he _was_ hungry for him, wanted all of him. He could feel his orgasm building in his stomach, the knot tightening, like an elastic band which if pulled too far would snap. And that's exactly what happened, when his slight change of angle meant a longer swipe across his sweet spot, the tension finally gave, and even though his own cock had gone ignored throughout the whole experience, he bucked forward and spurted his come up the wall and on the sheets in front of him. His vision greyed as ecstasy flooded his brain with endorphins and his muscles contracted and contorted.

His loud moan of release was again cut short by McGarrett's hand, flying up from his shoulder to cover his nose and mouth to silence him.

Now with one hand gripping the blonde's throat, and the other over his face to shut him up, Steve found the rhythm he needed to draw his own orgasm to the surface. Danny's ass squeezing tight around his cock pulled him over the edge, and to stop himself from crying out he buried his face against the other man's shoulder, grunting into his sweat-slick flesh, as he thrust once more and released his heat deep inside the other man.

Danny couldn't breathe. He couldn't make a sound to tell his boss because both his nose and mouth were covered, couldn't use his hands to free himself. He tried to shake his head to shift Steve's grasp, but the brunette was so wrapped up in his own orgasm that he just gripped tighter, and he felt like he was going to pass out if it went on for much longer.

Steve finally released his hands from Danny’s face and throat, and he heaved in the precious oxygen he needed, coughing harshly before pulling more air into his lungs. He sagged forward, still bound up to the rail above him. Steve was gripping the underside of the top bunk to support himself, and he took a deep breath to ground himself and bring his pulse back to normal. He squeezed his eyes shut, but when he opened them again he realised that Danny was still hanging by his bound wrists and struggling to breathe properly in that position.

The brunette pulled out of the Jersey man, and leaned up to release the material tying Danny to the bed. The unstable situation they were both in meant that once the material gave way, the blonde toppled into Steve and they ended up with McGarrett lying on the bed, shoulders and head awkwardly up against the wall, with the Jersey man’s head on his stomach. They lay there for a long while, both still coming down from their orgasmic highs.

Steve eventually heaved himself up into a sitting position, but didn’t push Danny off him. It actually felt nice having him rest his head there.

“Fuck, that was amazing…” The blonde’s voice was husky and rough after having his throat gripped for so long, and if it were possible, it sounded sexier than normal. The brunette shook his head. Unbelievable, he’d almost choked the guy out, and he’d fucking enjoyed it. “Maybe don’t hold my nose next time though, babe…” and then the blonde was asleep in his lap.

As Steve's hands went to untie the man’s wrists, which were now resting on his stomach, he let himself take in Danny’s words. ‘Babe’? That was new. A term of affection after the way he’d just been treated showed trust. And he was back to being cheeky again with telling his boss what he should and shouldn’t do, like he thought his opinion would matter to Steve… and weirdly it did.

Steve carded his fingers through the soft blonde hair, leaning back against the wall and letting himself drift. The word ‘babe’ echoed in his head again, and he fell asleep with a small smile flickering across his lips.

 

Steve woke up cold, still naked with his bare back against the wall in the bottom bunk, and his cell mate curled in his lap. His right forearm was plastered to the man's chest and his hand was on his throat, but rather than his usual controlling grasp it was a delicate touch, fingers over Danny's pulse point, feeling the constant, steady beat.

He wanted to stay where he was, but he was freezing against the bricks, and he knew they couldn't be found sharing a bunk by the morning guards at 6am.

He carefully edged his way out from under the Jersey man, lifting him gently and managing to lower him back to the sheets without disturbing him too much. He collected the orange sleeves and the lube, and threw them in his locker, and re-dressed and put Danny's clothes in the laundry basket.

He went to climb back into his own bunk, but stopped to observe the blissed out expression on the blonde’s face as he slept. Then he ducked back in to the lower bunk and tugged the blanket over the dozing form of his cell mate, before climbing back into his own bunk to pull his covers in tight and introduce some warmth back into his body.

Sleepily, his mind went to the man in the bed below him, and the thought entered his mind that he didn’t want him to ever leave. He didn’t want to think about the blonde ever leaving his sight, but it was funny what the brain could jump to in the middle of the night. And Steve’s automatically went to loss. It was something he hadn't felt since... he could barely remember the last time, actually. The last strong feeling he could remember was leaving Mary-Ann on the mainland with Aunt Deb. He missed his sister. Strangely, he thought he'd miss Danny more though, and he'd only known him for two weeks.

He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind, and attempted to relax into his bed. He had Danny for a year, that was going to have to be enough for now. Maybe he could get the guy into trouble, get his sentence extended and keep him inside for longer.

It was a selfish thought, he knew that. But he didn't want the light to leave him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Well Hung'! 'Danny is left in suspense'! Get it?? Because he was tied up to the... Sorry, I'll go now...
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and comments below, so I can read them at a more sensible hour when my brain works again...
> 
> :) x


	5. Secrets and Past Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's secret is exposed and fights ensue. Steve's past comes back to haunt him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm away in Scotland this weekends, so there will be a break while I can't really write or upload anything, but I'll be back as soon as I can!
> 
> For now, enjoy!

He hadn't been following Danny, by chance he'd been getting a cash payment from an inmate in the kitchen for the cigarettes he'd procured on his behalf, and happened to walk back to the main block via the telephone bank.

But when he saw his cell mate at the phone kiosk, receiver tucked between his cheek and shoulder, Steve ducked back behind the corner with sharp reflexes. Because the blonde was still a mystery, and any clue to solving it would be welcome. So he listened with great interest, and it became suddenly very obvious what the secret was that Danny had been keeping.

"I know Monkey, but it's not for long. Danno's just got to be away for a little while... I know, I miss you too... have you done all your homework?"

His voice was soft and warm when he spoke to what Steve could only guess was his kid. The love shone through, and his smile was genuine as he listened to whatever story the child was telling him. The man hadn't mentioned any family, but then he hadn't exactly been forthcoming about any of his private life, and even though the brunette's own family ties were basically in tatters, he could understand why his cell mate might want to keep it a secret. If you could separate your real life from your prison life, keep them as two different worlds, it probably felt better than mixing them.

"Well you need to let me know how the play goes next time I call you... Yeah I know sweetie, I wish I could come see you on stage... Say goodbye to your mom for me as well, okay? Danno loves you. Bye, Monkey."

He peered around the corner again and watched as the blonde placed the phone back on the hook and rested his forehead heavily against the wall, closing his eyes. Danny's hands fisted and he bit his bottom lip, and he looked so much like he was trying not to cry, and it tugged at Steve's heart strings. He wasn't completely heartless, however much he tried to project that attitude. He could see how having a partner and kid on the outside would be tough, but he was curious as to why someone with a family waiting would be so comfortable and so ready to do what Danny had done with him over the last few nights.

From the general conversation between his men on a daily basis, the Jersey man didn't appear to be the type to compromise on certain morals, to cheat on a partner, regardless of the situation. These _were_ unusual circumstances, but Steve hadn't pushed him that hard, surely? He had kind of given him an ultimatum... but no real protest was made, no argument, the man had just got on with it. Enjoyed it, even.

He hid again as Danny huffed and pushed away from the wall, sloping off toward the cells with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head hung low.

Steve didn't like him sad. Danny was fun and energetic when he wanted to be, it seemed to be his natural personality, which he was beginning to let come through more and more this past week. He was becoming even a little playful with Steve, teasing him, treating him like a friend, which was something no one else dared to do. But this hunched man didn't resemble the excitable, active creature he'd come to know.

He followed Danny at a safe distance, wondering if this was the thing he'd sensed the blonde was hiding, it would explain a lot. He didn't have very much time to think about it, because as he rounded a corner he walked straight into the shorter man, who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"How long have you been following me?" he demanded. He must have good instincts to have noticed McGarrett on his tail.

Steve grinned at him slyly. "I dunno. You tell me?"

Danny eyed him suspiciously, squaring his jaw. God he was hot when he was pissed off.

Normally the brunette would store up the information he had gained, use it at a later point to get his way, but when it came to the Jersey man the leader's curiosity got the better of him. He crossed his own arms and tilted his head back with a little smile sliding across his lips. "What's a Danno?"

The blonde visibly tensed at the use of the word, his eyes widened and a look of fear settled in them before it was replaced by anger. This was the first time he'd really stood up to Steve since the moment he'd punched him when he'd first arrived. "You were listening to my call?"

Steve spread his hands out in an innocent gesture, "Hey, I just _accidentally_ overhead a little bit, you know. It's not exactly private around here..." but Danny was already turning strutting away from him so he jumped to keep up with the angry man.

"You had no right, Steve. I keep that stuff private for a reason..." He seemed genuinely distressed as they weaved their way through the busy hallway, and the brunette found himself feeling a little bit guilty. He probably shouldn't push, but now he had the beginnings of the story he wanted to know more.

"So you have a kid?" He pressed, and Danny stopped to shove his finger in his face.

"You leave her out of this."

"A daughter, then?" Steve's smug smile reappeared.

"Shit," Danny was immediately annoyed with himself for slipping up there. He was afraid Steve would find out too much about him, wanting to keep his real life separate from all of this crap. He shouldn't be here in the first place, and he certainly didn't want some sociopath knowing he had a family on the outside. His boss was the type of person to use information like this against people.

But as the brunette nudged him to the side of the corridor so they were out of the flow of prisoners, he seemed genuinely interested, and Danny found himself unsure of the man's intentions. Could he really just be curiousity?

"What's her name?" He was smiling. And it wasn't some animalistic grin where he was gaining the upper hand, it was friendly... but Danny's defences were already up. He still didn't know Steve, not really. Probably nobody knew Steve, not even him.

"No, you don't get to know that. No one does," Danny thrust his finger into his boss's chest, and the taller man's eye twitched at the violent move.

"I won't tell anyone," he said quietly.

"Oh, just like you didn't tell anyone I sucked your dick, huh? Don't think I haven't seen the looks the rest of your little gang give me-" Danny jabbed him again and suddenly he was forced back against the wall with both his wrists grabbed and held either side of his head. Steve's face was inches from his and the man was snarling.

"I never said I wouldn't tell people that I fucked your pretty little mouth, Williams," he hissed, "but I keep my word when I give it."

The attack made Danny's chest tighten, Steve's crotch pressed into his hip, but he ignored the reaction his own body was trying to have, because he was fuming. He pulled his wrists from the taller man's grasp and moved out from between him and the wall, backing away.

"No, I can't trust anyone here. Especially you." The brunette had looked slightly disappointed at Danny's retreat, but now he flinched at the accusation. The ex-cop observed the reaction, but decided to ignore it for now. He was on a roll and it wasn't stopping there. "No one knows about her, and it's staying that way. I don't need you, I don't need your protection. Stay away from me."

As the blonde stormed off, he felt the bubbling mix of panic and anger subside slightly. He'd been so very afraid for Grace, he couldn't let her become a part of this whole thing. He had to keep her safe. She was only eight, his little angel, and someone like Steve knowing about her could put her in danger.

He had a feeling he'd regret forcing Steve away, but he had his limits. He was on his own now, for all intents and purposes. And it was only Saturday fucking morning.

 

Steve had taken to prowling around the prison looking for a victim. He was angry, frustrated, and he missed Danny already. And that only served to make him angrier, because he shouldn't need that little shit.

It had been three hours since the blonde had told him he wasn't required anymore. Like he could just walk away and be finished with him. He thought he could survive this place without McGarrett? He’d see about that... Steve didn't need him around anyway, if the guy couldn't be loyal to his daughter's mother, he'd never be loyal to the man he just paid for security.

No more protection meant no more payment though, and with his tension running high Steve needed to find a replacement bitch to take his mind off the Jersey man and fast. He didn't need him, didn't want him... at least that's what he kept repeating to himself over and over.

He found Rick in the canteen dumping his tray contents into the trash. Steve gripped the back of the younger man's jumpsuit and hauled him out of the public area, round to a storage closet off the corridor. He shoved him inside and closed the door behind him.

The little brunette looked terrified. Good.

"You owe me payment, Rick," Steve growled.

"I'll get you your money tomorrow, Steve. You said I could have an extra week!" he squeaked and backed up against the shelving.

"I've changed my mind. You still need to get me my money, but you owe me some compensation," he reached out and grabbed the short brown hair at the back of the boy's head and forced him down onto his knees, unzipping his uniform and pushing his crotch into the kid's face.

The best way to get over one slut was to find another, right?

The young man stuttered. "P-please, please don't make me-"

"Shut the fuck up and stop your whining," God he'd forgotten how frustrating it was when they argued back. Danny didn't argue. He had to stop thinking about him. "You know what to do, Rick. Or you lose my protection and my boys have wanted a go on you for a while now..."

The kid shuddered and hesitantly began to take Steve's dick out of his boxers. He wasn't entirely hard yet, which was unusual, but he closed his eyes and let the boy work him with his hands until he was. When he was ready, he pushed the thumb of his free hand in between Rick's lips and forced his jaw open, before thrusting into his mouth.

"Suck me off now, or I'll find a different hole to shove my cock into," he whispered threateningly.

Rick went to work, afraid of the bigger man looming over him, and Steve closed his eyes again and let the boy pleasure him. He used him, owned him.

But his mouth wasn't hot enough, his tongue wasn't smooth enough, he wasn't as enthusiastic to please as... no, don't think about that purring New Jersey accent or that perfectly curved ass. He pushed hard down Rick's throat, forcing his head back against the shelves and trapping him there as he fucked into him mercilessly.

The kid was choking, flailing, clawing at Steve's clothing to get him to stop, but he couldn't come, he couldn't get himself to completion because his head was all screwed up and images of his blonde bunk mate kept flashing through his head.

He released the younger brunette and shoved him to the floor where he dry heaved and dragged oxygen back into his lungs.

"Get the fuck out, go!" Steve ordered, and the boy took no time at all to make his escape, slamming the door behind him.

"Shit..." The brunette leaned his back against the door, his cock throbbing in his hand as he tried to finish himself. His usual tactics hadn't worked, the domination, the choking, none of it. He hated himself as he let his mind drift to the man who slept below him every night. His devilish mouth and the way his tongue worked along his shaft, the way he shivered when the taller man held his throat, the way his ass had felt as it surrounded Steve's dick and squeezed the last drops of come from him.

Steve came hard in his hand, with the blonde's name escaping his lips as a low moan. Fuck. He had to go and find Danny.

He grabbed some tissues from a box on the shelves and cleaned himself off, doing his clothes back up and heading out of the storage room. Where he walked directly into a solid mountain of a man.

He looked up and the icy fingers of fear gripped his heart, because standing in front of him was someone he thought he'd dealt with two years ago out in the yard. Last he saw him, the guy was being hauled away in an ambulance with a lot of his insides on the outside, and Steve had figured he was dead. The original Boss of this shit hole.

And there was a huge group of inmates behind him, jostling for front row on whatever showdown was about to occur.

He gulped. "Bruno..."

"Hello McGarrett," the local man grinned down on him and exposed his sharp white teeth like a shark, stepping into his space, "I've been wanting to come visit you for a long time..."

 

Danny had been out in the yard when the prisoner transport had pulled up. It had only been an hour since he had his bust up with Steve in the hallway, and he had needed some fresh air while he worked out his next move regarding his safety. If he was on his own now, he'd either have to align himself with someone else, or risk going it alone.

He tried to tell himself that the shitty feeling in his chest was worry about being left exposed, (with a reputation now, thanks to McGarrett), and nothing to do with missing the tattooed brunette, or the fact that he would have to face him in their cell tonight. It was barely the other side of lunchtime for god's sake, he couldn't be feeling that lost already, surely?

So when the transport van showed up, he was glad for the distraction, and he joined the group of prisoners as they gathered at the fence. Some of the veteran inmates made interested mumblings when a huge Hawaiian man was brought out of the truck in shackles, and Danny moved nearer to their group to investigate.

"Holy shit, is that Bruno? Thought he was dead!"

"Thing's gonna get hairy with that lolo back in town, huh?"

"McGarrett's gonna regret the day he was born, bruh..."

Shit, Bruno. That was the name of the guy that Steve had proudly told Danny he'd displaced when he first came to Halawa. He had to warn the brunette that the old boss had returned, but he couldn't risk being unable to find McGarrett and losing track of Bruno. He'd have to follow the giant man and keep one eye on him and another out for his cell mate.

Danny made his way inside and waited in the rec room near the exit from Processing for around an hour until Bruno reappeared, but the moment he emerged the man was surrounded by some of the longer term prisoners, including a couple of Steve's supposedly loyal gang, the blonde noted.

He spent the next hour tagging behind the group as the man re-established his presence within the jail; meeting, greeting and threatening his way around the yard, canteen and rec room, showing off the long scar on his stomach at every opportunity like a badge of honour. Danny didn't look out of place, following the group, as there was a lot of interest surrounding the man's return, and lots of stragglers getting an eye full, so he was effectively invisible. Steve was still nowhere to be seen.

As the group made its way down a hallway, Danny could see a very distressed-looking Rick running in the opposite direction. One of Steve's ex-crew reached out and slammed the boy up against the wall.

"Where's McGarrett?" He snarled in his face.

"In there." The young man indicated a supply closet door down the hall and was immediately dropped. He didn't waste any more time, and was gone in seconds, barrelling past Danny in his haste.

Bruno made his way to the closed door, he and his gang snickering, and Danny tried to push his way into the group and to the front of the crowd. He saw the man pull something from his pocket, a flash of metal, and realised he was armed.

He was almost there when Steve suddenly came out through the door, face flushed but with a determined expression across his features. He walked straight into Bruno, eyes flashing with annoyance until he looked up, because the local man was even taller than his six foot build, and the look became one of fear.

He gulped. "Bruno..."

"Hello McGarrett," the taller man grinned and moved in closer, "I've been wanting to come visit you for a long time..."

The whole thing was over in seconds, although it felt like slow motion to Danny.

He managed to slip through the front row of gawking onlookers and put himself between the two men, facing the larger man. He knew Steve hadn't seen the shiv yet, he was too taken aback by the blast from his past whom he thought would never be returning.

The blonde blocked Bruno's arm with his elbow as it swung around to stab McGarrett, forcing the heel of his other hand up into the man's jaw. He managed to do it with quite a lot of force, despite the stretch due to their height difference, following up by swinging his right fist into Bruno's cheek, and the surprised local man staggered backwards. He lashed out and sharp pain blossomed across Danny's left shoulder, but he ignored it and took a fighting stance with his fists up.

Steve was suddenly at his side, squaring up to fight as well, and Bruno was settling angry eyes on the shorter of the two. One of his men stood forward too, the very much ex-member of Steve's group who had grabbed Rick earlier and switched sides so easily.

"I see you've found yourself a little bodyguard, McGarrett... and I mean _little_!" Bruno guffawed and drew some laughs from the crowd, though most were checking their allegiance until the end result was definite.

"Well he's just kicked your ass, Bruno, so I think you've realised he's something to be reckoned with!" Steve sneered at his nemesis and Danny felt a small amount of pride puff out his chest. He lifted his chin and stared the bear of a man down. He could take him.

Probably. Maybe. Shit, he was dead.

But it was totally worth it, because although the shiv might have still been in the big guy's hand, it wasn't in Steve's gut where he'd been aiming to put it.

He flexed his fingers and curled his fists tight again, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet, his early boxing days coming back to him. He felt Steve's warm shoulder against his, solid and strong. He was ready for the show down.

But thank god for the guards, because they were descending on the group from all angles, several of them disarming Bruno as he flailed out at them, and disbursing the huge gathering of inmates. They pulled Steve and Danny into headlocks, as they were obviously part of the attempted brawl, but they were soon released when they didn't fight back and bystanders said they were defending themselves.

The blonde man was manhandled away by a couple of officers before anything further could be said, and as Steve reached out and grasped at his shoulder, just wanting to thank his friend, he was hauled away to the Infirmary. And the brunette was left staring at Danny’s blood on his hand.

 

The jail had been put into lock down that afternoon after the fight to let the tension settle, and every single inmate was in their cell and accounted for. The hallways were eerily quiet as Danny was led back to his room from the hospital block, the cut on his shoulder stitched and bandaged up tightly.

The guard who unlocked his cell door gave him a wary look before shoving him in and locking it behind him. Steve was quickly on his feet, having been sitting on Danny's bunk and waiting for him to return.

He approached the blonde as if to take hold of him, but stopped short, hesitant. They looked at each other carefully for a moment, neither of them apparently knowing what to say.

Steve reached up to touch Danny's left shoulder, but let his fingers hover above him instead, unsure of exactly what the damage was. The shorter man's orange jumpsuit was off his torso and he had the sleeves tied around his waist, white t-shirt exposed and the bandage just visible underneath. McGarrett had thought non-stop about seeing the man's blood on his fingers, and although he knew the damage wasn't terrible because the blonde had still been standing, not knowing if he was okay had been torture.

"How, uh," he had to clear his throat, "how bad is it?"

Danny automatically shrugged and then regretted it. "Seven stitches," he mumbled, "not too deep. He just managed to catch me with the blade. Also, antibiotics in case of infection, so that's fun..." He would have to visit the infirmary once a day to collect and take his course of meds, because inmates weren't trusted to walk off with a pack of pills.

Once again, both men were silent. The air between them felt thick and heavy. Steve opened his mouth, thought better of it and closed it again. His hand was still immobile over Danny's shoulder, and the shorter man wondered if the brunette remembered it was even still suspended there.

"You saved my life, Danny," he whispered.

The ex-cop looked down at his shoes. "Well, what was I supposed to do? Let him stab you?" he muttered sarcastically.

"You could have. Most _would_ have." Steve sighed heavily and looked at his own feet, bringing his raised hand back down to his side and away from his cell mate. "There's no such thing as loyalty here, Danny. You've seen that. And it was only this morning that you told me to keep away from you. So just try to understand how shocked I was when you appeared out of nowhere and... Fuck, you put yourself in front of me! Why?"

The blonde honestly couldn't answer that one at first. He'd been so mad at his bunk mate, but the idea of him coming to harm... he hadn't thought twice about defending him. And he hadn't given any consideration to that fact until the man he'd saved was questioning him. He'd become strangely attached to the man in front of him; he should hate him, but somehow he knew that the cruel persona Steve presented to the world was just a defense mechanism, that under it all he was just a scared, lonely human being.

McGarrett didn't even think himself worthy of saving. Didn't think anyone would _care enough_ to save him.

Walk up to anyone on any given day and ask them if they deserve to live, and they will more than likely say 'yes'...  Of course everyone deserved to live. In his opinion, every life was worth saving. And maybe that's why he had become a cop, because not only did he want to save the victims from the criminals, but he wanted to save the criminals from themselves. It shouldn't have even been a question.

And god, this had to be the first time Danny had seen even a _hint_ of vulnerability in Steve. He had been the big bad monster from day one, master and commander of his ship, never once showing a sign of weakness. He was the pack leader around here, he couldn't afford to appear anything other than the mean son of a bitch that had taken Bruno out and ruled over this place. Yet here he was, open and raw, his emotional control frayed at the edges, his mask slipping.

He was showing Danny the man he could be underneath all this, and the blonde wasn't about to ignore the fact that he might well be the only person McGarrett could allow to glimpse the real Steve without repercussions. He was taking a big risk, whether conscious or not, and Danny felt any remaining dregs of animosity towards the man just fade away.

So he gave Steve the truth, real and honest, because if the tattooed king of the yard was going to open up to him, the least he could do was answer in kind.

"Because I didn't want you to die, Steven."

He looked up to see Steve's lip trembling as he continued to stare at his bare feet. Fuck, he knew the man was damaged goods, that much was evident, but the fact he didn't appear to value his own life? That broke Danny's heart. He couldn't let that continue.

Suddenly his hands were in the short brunette hair pulling him in, and his lips were on Steve's to still the tremor there. Suddenly he wanted to save him all over again, to keep saving him until he realised he was worth it.

The taller man's strong arms wrapped around Danny's back, and he opened his mouth to the blonde, kissing him back hard. He dug his fingers into the Jersey man's lower back and kneaded the flesh as their chests pressed together, and he felt so glorious. He couldn't understand this, didn't know why he was lucky enough to have this shining beacon enter his life, but damn it, he needed to keep hold of him and never let him go.

Steve's hands began to roam, tugging at the jumpsuit and t-shirt, needing them gone. He set to work removing them, trying to be gentle, but his need for the other man was taking over and he constantly had to restrain himself when he rushed too quickly.

He pulled the t-shirt over Danny's head, hating every second their kiss was broken, but very aware of his injury and taking the required time and care. He whipped off his own t-shirt and the clothing ended up in a pile together on the floor. Then Danny's jumpsuit and boxers were falling to the concrete as their mouths reconnected, and the brunette's sweatpants and underwear joined them.

They stepped out of the clothes, Danny kicking off his shoes, and made their way to the bunks. Not looking where they were going, and Steve reached blindly for the top rail so they didn't collide with the bed. Then he was tearing his lips from Danny's and pushing him gently down onto the mattress. He began crawling over the other man, but Danny put a hand on his chest.

Disappointed, Steve drew back. He thought Danny had wanted this. He looked into those gorgeous clear blue eyes, but they were heavy-lidded and full of heat.

"Lube," Danny smirked.

"Fuck," was all Steve could think to say in return. Thank god...

He pulled himself away and practically ripped the door off his locker to get the bottle, retuning quickly and smothering his fingers while he mashed his mouth into Danny's again. His finger entered Danny's ass while his tongue echoed the action by slipping into the blonde's mouth, and they both moaned against each other's lips. His free arm made its way under the Jersey man's back and lifted him up toward him, needing to maximise the contact between their bodies.

Danny slid his hands down over the muscled back of his bunk mate, feeling the smooth skin, digging his fingers in over his hips and pressing his ass back against the man's hand. A second finger joined the first and it felt just as good as the night before. Better.

He took hold of Steve's hair again and pulled him away, but only so he could nip down the brunette's throat and settle his lips over his collarbone, sucking a mark into the skin.

Steve whined, encouraging Danny onwards, and he curled his back in a little so his teeth could reach his boss's nipples and graze across the hard peaks. Steve swore loudly and thrust his fingers hard into Danny, making him cry out as well when he inadvertently brushed over his prostate.

When Steve noticed the reaction, he purposefully repeated the action, and the blonde bucked against him, gasping.

"Is that what you did to me the other night?" He asked curiously.

Danny sighed from the pleasure and nodded, before opening his eyes and pushing up onto the elbows to look Steve in the face and ignoring the pull on his bandaged shoulder. "Fuck, you've never..? Shit, Steve I had no idea. I wouldn't have done that if I'd known!" He felt like an idiot. The brunette had never bottomed...

But Steve grinned at him. "Well I'm glad you didn't know then..." and he swiped his fingers over the Jersey man's sweet spot again.

He liked to fuck men, but he'd never known much about the mechanics of it. More often than not, any pleasure he'd caused in other guys had been a by-product of his own, and he'd never analysed his actions before to work out what it was he did to make them react. It had never seemed important; over all he'd preferred women anyway, and those were blueprints he knew.

But he wanted to know everything that made Danny moan and wriggle and yelp and sigh. He needed to know. Because _Danny_ made it important. He was intent on learning from the man, learning all about him, mapping every inch of his body in his mind and marking an X over every buried treasure he found. Because screw his issues with sentimentality and not getting attached. Because this was Danny.

When the blonde groaned and hung his head back over his shoulders, Steve's mouth was on his throat instantly. His tongue massaged over his adam's apple, enjoying the rough skin and scenting the body wash from Danny's morning shower, and he nipped down the artery, feeling the pulse beneath his skin, biting at the thick muscle that joined his neck and shoulder. But the most enjoyable thing was the sounds he was pulling from the blonde; they were luscious, lascivious, beautifully erotic little whimpers and moans. He could listen to that forever.

Danny was on cloud nine, the sensations of Steve's hot breath flowing over his skin and his sharp teeth at his throat were making his brain short circuit. He was losing every ounce of control he had, and he didn't care. His own breathing was heavy, just trying to cope with the way it felt to have this man on top of him, to be at his mercy, and it was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced.

The brunette's fingers were still pumping into him slowly while his main focus was currently biting along Danny's collarbone and lighting him on fire. The Jersey man raised his knees up further, either side of where Steve was settled, and canted his hips for better access.

A third finger slipped in and he moaned and gripped the sheets with his fingers. His boss was nibbling down the other side of his neck, getting as far as the edge of the bandage, and then licking back up to his ear.

Knowing it was a sensitive area on himself when he was turned on, Steve wanted to see if Danny would have a similar reaction. He sucked the man's earlobe into his mouth and nibbled, and the blonde swore loudly in his ear. Another X on the atlas that was Danny Williams.

Danny let himself fall to the bed. He needed his hands free to explore the body above him. He ran his fingers over the brunette's biceps, feeling the tiny raises of his tattoos, tracing the patterns there. Each of their encounters so far had been pretty much one-sided, the other man dominating him while he provided the entertainment, and reaping the occasional reward. Last night he'd got the impression that his own pleasure was almost accidental, a side effect of Steve using him rather than a direct benefit provided to him. And honestly he hadn't minded, because he was being used, yes, but damn was he enjoying it... he was still getting his, and a lot of his fun was actually derived from breaking through Steve's defences and drawing a reaction from the usually stoic man.

But this? _This_ was amazing! All of a sudden the man who had been ignoring Danny's needs now wanted to do nothing but meet them. Beyond that, he was actively searching out ways to make the blonde moan and writhe, and it was utter bliss.

He turned his head to capture his boss's mouth in another kiss, gripping his bottom lip in between sharp teeth before pushing his tongue into that hot mouth and investigating every inch. He raked his nails up Steve's back and the man grunted against him.

Then he was slipping his fingers out of Danny and kneeling up, and the blonde felt empty, needing to be filled again. Steve hooked his elbows under Danny's knees, lifting his hips from the bed, and then leaned forward until his hands were on the blonde's shoulders and his ass was up in the air, his legs splaying out to the sides.

The brunette got into a press up position. He regularly attended the prison gym, knowing that keeping fit was important in a place like this where a fight could be around any corner. He hadn't imagined he'd be using his exercises to perform this particular position, however. He probably wouldn't be able to do push ups for a while without getting turned on thinking about this, so they were going to be relegated to the cell for now. Hell, maybe this would be his new morning workout...

He reached down with his slicked hand to transfer the remaining lube to his cock, before pointing it downwards and lining himself up, pressing gently against Danny's entrance. Then he put his hand back down for support and swept his gaze up the other man's body, taking in every perfect inch of him. His eyes met Danny's and he hadn't been prepared for just how intimate this would be.

He was thrown for a moment, watching the blonde as he bit his lip and stared up at him through golden eyelashes.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous..." The words left his mouth before he had time to stop them. Then he realised he didn't want to stop them. Because he was, he was god damn glorious. And he was blushing now, of all things!

"I bet you say that to all the boys..." Danny purred, using humour to hide his embarrassment.

Steve grinned, loving the way the pink tinge raced up the Jersey man's chest and neck to his cheeks, "No, definitely not... only you..."

And he watched Danny's face intently as he pressed his hips down and sank his cock slowly into his ass. Where he'd rushed last night, intent only on having his way and controlling the man below him, he now celebrated every slow, creeping inch. The blonde winced, and he stopped immediately.

"No, no, keep going," he gasped, and his hands slid to the back of Steve's neck, stroking lightly.

The brunette was well aware this was almost the complete polar opposite of the previous night. It couldn't be any more different unless he'd let Danny top, but he'd never let anyone do that before and he didn't think he'd ever be ready to give that part of him away. But otherwise, this was so very different; face to face, careful and slow, intimate, caring. And the eye contact was intoxicating.

He pushed down again, revelling in the sight of Danny's face as he gradually filled him with his cock, until he was finally up to the hilt in his tight channel. He paused and took a deep breath, and the blonde's fingers curled through his hair as he adjusted and closed his eyes, controlling his breathing.

He couldn't resist him. He dipped down and kissed those soft lips. He couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed anyone that tenderly. It was almost like a first kiss, one you might give to your prom date as opposed to your cell mate. Danny huffed contentedly and pressed his lips against Steve's.

And then the brunette began to move inside him, withdrawing only part way before gliding back in again. The next time he pulled up, Danny's hand went to his hips and lifted him higher, so he was almost all the way out, before moving them so his boss could thrust back in again, using every inch of his cock to make the blonde moan against his mouth.

He broke the kiss and put all his concentration into building the speed at which he pumped into his bunk mate, varying the length of the strokes to see what it did to the man below him.

It was driving Danny crazy, the way he was being slowly tortured with kindness. Whereas the heated foreplay had been fantastic slow, now he needed more. For once Steve was actually being a gentleman, and it was strange. Nice. But Danny had come to recognise something in himself the last week or so... he liked being fucked. Hard. Maybe some nights he'd be up for some slow love-making, but right now he needed McGarrett to speed things up.

"Faster," he whispered as his hands went to Steve's shoulders and squeezed, closing his eyes tightly, "I need you to fuck me..."

The brunette paused and looked down at the other man, and he shuddered with excitement. Could he get any more perfect than right now? "Say that again..." his voice was low and rough.

Danny opened his eyes and stared his boss right in the face, and let his hands drop to either side of his head on the mattress, biting his lip. "I _need_ you to fuck me, Steve..."

McGarrett drew in a shaky breath and growled; he moved his hands to Danny's wrists, holding him down against the bed, lifting his hips as high as he could without coming out, and plunging down hard and fast.

The blonde pushed his head back into the bed and clamped his mouth shut to keep from crying out loud, instead letting a long, low moan escape his throat through his nose. Steve threw everything into slamming into his captive, panting hard as he held him down while he fucked into his body. He kept the position for a while before needing to rest his arms, so he slid all the way out of Danny, smirking at the whine of loss from the shorter man while he planted his knees firmly on the bed and grabbed Danny's legs so his calves were up against the sides of Steve's face.

Once again, he positioned himself carefully before driving forward and impaling his cell mate, who threw a hand over his mouth and placed the other palm up against the wall above his head to push back against Steve's thrusts. The brunette grasped his thighs and lifted him slightly, changing the angle. Danny had to place his other hand against the wall to counter his force and let out a strangled howl, trying desperately to keep the noise down as Steve rolled his hips through his thrusts and hit his prostate with every stroke.

Now very keen to learn exactly what he was doing right, Steve was inquisitive despite his own building orgasm wanting to take over. "Am I hitting the good spot?"

"Yes yesyes Jesus _Christ_!" Danny moaned through gritted teeth.

The brunette redoubled his efforts and dug his fingers hard into the other man's thighs, marking him with what would become a string of bruises by morning.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come! Oh god..." The blonde was panting and he moved one hand down from the wall to stroke up his own cock and Steve watched intently as Danny wrapped his hand around himself and massaged upwards a few times until he came hard over his stomach and chest, and arched his back. "Steve!"

His name spilling from Danny’s lips triggered the brunette's orgasm, and he bucked into him as his eyes rolled back and called out the blonde’s name before he lost the ability to breathe. He thrust forward jerkily a few more times as he pulsed inside the other man, and then he collapsed forward, stopping himself at the last second from falling onto Danny.

The other man was also coming down from his orgasmic high, his eyes fluttering open to look up at Steve. He smiled, and he was just beautiful.

"Hey babe," he whispered, and Steve sighed.

He looked down at the come which lay in lines up the blonde's body. "Dirty boy," Steve whispered, making the other man laugh, then he leaned down and licked the salty liquid off his body until he was clean again. Danny gasped and hummed as he did it, loving the attention.

He pulled out and flopped down next to his cell mate, sighing and burrowing his head against the hairy chest.

They lay in each other's arms for a while, Danny's fingers tousling the short brown hair and Steve rubbing lazy circles on the Jersey man's chest with his thumb.

The brunette sighed deeply. "I don't trust people," he blurted out. Danny jumped a little at the sudden words.

"I know, babe," he said quietly.

Steve leaned up on his elbow, hand still on the blonde's chest, and looked him in the eyes. "People screwed me over, a lot, and people kept leaving. I got fed up with it so I stopped getting close to anyone. That's worked for me for a very long time..." Danny’s thumb traced over his cheekbone. "And then you come along and ruin that..." he gave the blonde a wry smile.

Danny shrugged, and winced at the tug on his stitches, but gave Steve a small grin. "I'm sorry about that."

His boss rubbed his face and sighed. "I'm not." He leaned forward and kissed the other man, softly, then curled back into him and buried his head into Danny's neck.

Danny stroked over the brunette's arm. He had opened up his heart to him... he had to give him something back.

"Her name's Grace..."

Steve pulled his head up again, "Wha?"

"My daughter," Danny looked at him with soft eyes, "she's called Grace. She's eight. And she's the light of my life."

The brunette felt a warm feeling spread in his chest when he realised what the other man was sharing with him, how important it was. “And Danno is you?”

“Yeah, she uh, she couldn’t say ‘daddy’ when she was little, it would always just come out as ‘Danno’… it kinda stuck…”

“Cute…” Steve's eyes flickered downwards, his voice low and careful. "And her mother?"

"My ever lovely ex-wife? Definitely _not_ the light of my life... more like the dark cloud trying to blot out the sun..." he muttered tightly, and Steve laughed.

"Fun break up, huh?"

"She's why I'm in Hawaii. She remarried and brought Grace here and I had to follow, because I can't lose my little girl." He stared up at the underneath of the top bunk. "And then I wind up in here and lose her anyway... she thinks I'm on a business trip." He pointedly forgot to mention that she thinks he's gone back to the Newark PD for a year and his family in New Jersey are helping keep the ruse up.

"She'll be there when you get out. And she’ll still love you."

Danny nodded and blinked away the spike of tears, but he looked at the brunette laying against him and knew that, at least if he was going to be in here for a year, there was something about this place he wouldn't hate.

As if he could sense what the blonde was thinking, Steve gave him a beatific smile. "You'll be okay, Danno."

Danny rolled his eyes and grinned, "Do _not_ call me that!" He shoved his hand in Steve's face and they laughed, and although he knew he would have to go back to his own bunk before 6am, the boss lay his head back down on his lover's chest and sighed contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, so it maybe wasn't the secret you were expecting to be exposed? Phew...
> 
> And more *cuddling*, oh my gawd!
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are!


	6. Once Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve teaches Danny a lesson, and they both learn loyalty is fleeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Turns out plane flights and coach journeys are ideal porn-writing times! (Also hotel lobbies, hotel rooms, etc... because I never bloody stop...)
> 
> *Anyway* here are the boys getting into more trouble...
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny arrived back in cell 48, tired after a long day of laundry duty. He'd gone for his shower, and he'd been hoping to find Steve when he'd got back, but no such luck as the room appeared to be empty.

He shoved his wash kit in his locker and unzipped his jumpsuit to his belly button, slipping the sleeves off and tying them around his waist. He hadn't bothered to take a t-shirt down to the showers, so he was bare chested as he searched for a fresh one in his locker to wear.

"Please tell me you're not looking for a shirt..."

He grinned and looked up to see Steve in the doorway, back from Mechanics and looking a little drained himself, wiping oil off his hands.

"...because that would be a huge disappointment for some people around here." The brunette was leaning against the doorjamb nonchalantly, but his hazel eyes had an intensity to them, and he had a crafty smile on his face.

God, that man was hot, and his smile was heavenly. Danny hadn't even realised how little Steve had smiled in his first two weeks there until he'd spent most of the third week flashing his pearly whites at almost every opportunity. And who could blame him? Because Danny had been smiling a lot too, in the knowledge that after lights out, Steve would be climbing down into his bunk so they could make love.

And that's what it was, it wasn't just sex or fucking. You didn't cuddle fuck buddies. You didn't kiss someone that way when there wasn't something deeper to it. And while it still went unsaid for the most part, the looks they shared in passing in the hallways, or over the table in the cafeteria, communicated more than anything Danny could think to say.

While they were out in the jail during the day, it was all business. Steve was boss and Danny was his right hand man, and no one questioned that after the incident with Bruno last week. Not one person had dared mess with them since, and nobody underestimated the shorter man now either - the fact that he'd taken on a man twice his size without a second thought may have had something to do with that.

But it was most definitely the evenings that Danny preferred. Because, since the fight, every night had been filled with Steve. He’d proven something to the other man which he didn’t entirely understand, but whatever it was, it was important to his boss.

The blonde stood and stretched out his back, giving the other man a show and enjoying it when he licked his lips and his gaze flickered down his body. His stitches still pulled in his shoulder a little, but they could come out soon and the cut had healed without incident, although the scar would probably stay with him for a long time. He didn't mind, he could look at it and feel proud about why it was there. And in the future he could make a point of showing it to Grace's boyfriends and just happen to mention he got it when he was shivved in prison. So that would be useful.

"Oh yeah? What people would that be then?" He raised an eyebrow at the brunette and leaned back against his locker.

Steve unzipped his own uniform, exposing his grease-stained white t-shirt underneath and making his cell mate think about what was under that as well. "I dunno, I maybe heard someone here had their eye on you..." he swaggered further into the cell so he was only a few feet away, "There are people here with some very strange taste in men, I guess..."

Damn it, he looked like the stereotypical mechanic from a blue movie, and Danny briefly considered asking him to show him his monkey wrench. Too cheesy…

Instead, he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Rude," he teased, "You're just jealous no one is looking for a neanderthal criminal..."

Steve was right in front of him now, towering over him and giving him a knot in his stomach. "I'm not the only criminal in this room," he purred.

It was easy for Danny to forget sometimes that Steve didn't know he used to be a cop, that he hadn't actually committed a crime. "I guess not," he kept up the smug smile despite wanting to molest the taller man with a vigour. He couldn't though, not yet.

Steve was getting as close as he could risk, and Danny could feel his breath sweeping over his skin, his dark eyes were gazing down at him and raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He wasn’t going to break first, damn it. He licked his lips, slowly.

"Fuck..." Steve backed off and Danny smirked, celebrating his little win. "I'm gonna go have a shower."

The brunette gathered a fresh set of clothing, his wash kit and a towel from his locker. He looked Danny up and down again, stalking up close to him again and whispering, "And don't you dare put a shirt on... If you think you just won that round, you just wait until I get back."

Danny gulped and watched his boss walk away. Hot damn...

 

He'd changed into his sweats and put a shirt on. He was cold, and wasn't just going to wait around in their cell half-dressed... but that wasn't the main reason he'd dug the t-shirt out. No, he knew it would annoy Steve... and it was fun to annoy Steve...

He lay on his bunk, ankles crossed, reading his book. He was only on chapter 6, there hadn't been much time for reading since he arrived. And he was about to be interrupted again.

His boss cleared his throat from the doorway, and he peeked around the pages. Steve was wearing the jump suit with the ripped off sleeves again, unzipped to show the shirt underneath, and his hair was still wet. Heaven.

"Problem?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

The brunette threw his damp towel and dirty clothing into the laundry from where he stood. "You not following orders is going to be a problem," he said darkly, but there was a slight edge of humour to it. He shoved his wash kit into his locker, his fingers smoothing over the almost empty bottle of 'hair gel' before leaving it where it was and closing the door. That would be making a reappearance later...

The blonde dog-eared his page and put the book down on his cabinet; there was no way he was going to be able to read with Steve moving around the room like a prowling tiger.

He sat up and looked innocently down at himself, plucking at the white material against his stomach. "Oh, I'm sorry... is this not what you wanted?"

His cell mate approached, grasping the rungs of the top bunk and standing in front of Danny, nudging his knees apart and slipping one muscled calf in between them suggestively. He leaned down so his arms and shoulders were stretched up and on show, and his face was dangerously close to the Jersey man's.

"I said _no_ shirt, and you damn well know it," he growled, the sound going directly to Danny's balls.

"What are you planning on doing about that?" The shorter man purred.

Steve opened his mouth to respond, but a voice from the doorway interrupted him. "Boss?"

The taller man straightened and backed out of Danny's personal space, and they both looked toward Matthias standing in the doorway. The man was watching them both carefully, but his eyes flicked to McGarrett when his leader turned to him.

"What is it?" Steve muttered, unhappy with the distraction.

"Thought you might wanna see Bruno getting hauled off, boss. They're taking him to super max."

Danny smiled. Good. The guy had been in isolation after he'd tried to attack the guards as well, and no doubt he would have some time added to his sentence for possession of the shiv. Nice to know he wasn't going to be on the same campus as them anymore. The guy from Steve's gang who had switched sides had also made himself scarce since the incident, which was extremely sensible. The fact that he was still walking around at all was testament to McGarrett's good mood.

The corners of his boss's lips turned up at the news. "Sounds pretty good to me..." he adjusted his jumpsuit and headed for the doorway. "You coming, Danno?"

The blonde stood and grinned, "Hell yeah, I wouldn't miss seeing that shmuck dragged off in chains for the world!"

He followed Steve out of the room, walking past Matthias who was still leaning back against the door. The big guy gave him a suspicious look. The gang all knew Danny had serviced their leader, that was established fact although it wasn't exactly a topic of discussion, just knowledge that was largely pushed to the side. But the ex-cop was beginning to wonder if one or two of them were figuring out they were doing more than that, and that it wasn't payment for protection anymore, but something different.

It didn't help with this guy walking in on them with Steve’s leg tucked between Danny's knees. They were getting too obvious and needed to tone it down during the day time, or risk the boss looking like he'd gone soft.

They headed out to the yard where a small crowd had gathered to watch - nothing much interesting happened in day-to-day prison life. Steve climbed onto one of the benches near the tall railings and hauled Danny up after him so they had the best view of Bruno being led to the prisoner transport van.

The brunette stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a very loud wolf whistle, making the huge man spin and snarl at the group watching him. This only resulted in the guards shoving him harder into the truck for resisting, and the crowd laughed at the embarrassing scene.

Danny snickered and crossed his arms over his chest. Steve leaned into him and nudged his arm playfully. "You did that... Look at you, putting bad guys behind bars. Maybe you have a future in law enforcement when you get out, D!"

It was meant to be ironic, but Danny guessed his bunk mate didn't quite realise just _how_ ironic he was being... "Yeah, okay, whatever..." he made a show of rolling his eyes.

The brunette shoved his fingers in his mouth again to whistle as the van drove away. He kept them up near his face as he spoke low in his lover's ear, "Oh, and after lights out, these fingers are going inside you..."

Danny was only glad he didn't fall off the table then and there.

 

Steve had not been lying...

He had Danny straddling him, his calves bracketing the brunette's thighs as he leaned back against the wall in his lover's bunk, one hand wrapped around he blonde's throat and the other between his legs with those same two fingers penetrating his ass.

One of Danny's hands was on his shoulder, the other massaging his boss's cock using some of the lube, making the tattooed man groan with pleasure. He leaned forward and moaned as Steve added a third finger, pumping into him slowly, stretching him in all the right ways.

The moment the guards had locked their door, he'd been climbing down the ladder to his lover, only to be leapt on by the blonde man who appeared to be as impatient as him. Their clothing had disappeared within seconds, and Steve had pushed the shorter man up against the wall and run his sharp teeth and strong fingers over every inch of his body, pulling noises from him to rival some of the best pornos.

He'd learned all about blow jobs in the last few days, giving as well as receiving, and Danny had been a willing and able teacher. He'd used his new-found skills on the blonde that evening, teasing him as he ran his tongue across all his sensitive places while he held his hips against the wall and Danny tugged at his hair to make him growl around his cock - it turned out Steve liked having his hair pulled, it sent tingles down his spine when his cell mate did it. Whether it was the action or the man performing it, he didn't know. And he didn't care, as long as it kept happening.

He'd also discovered Danny's reaction to the vibrations travelling from Steve's throat into his cock was very entertaining, and required the brunette's full strength to hold him down as the Jersey man shoved his own fist into his mouth and bit down to keep from making too much noise.

He'd had a fleeting thought that if he and Danny ever got together outside of prison, where they'd be able to make as much noise as they liked, they would probably manage to wake up half of Honolulu...

To say the last week had been a revelation for Steve was putting it lightly.

When he'd had a bit of fun, Steve had stood, fetching the lube from his locker, grasped the shorter man's shoulders and hauled him to the bed, and the moment he'd sat down, Danny had crawled into his lap and straddled him. It was like he was reading his mind sometimes.

And that foreplay had led them to this moment. He used the hand on the other man's neck to bring him in for a deep kiss and bit at his lips, removing his fingers and bringing Danny's pelvis forward to line him up.

He placed both hands on the blonde's hips and pulled his ass cheeks apart, and Danny sank down onto his throbbing cock. The Jersey man sighed and tilted his head back, closing his eyes as Steve filled him up, and the brunette used the opportunity to clamp his teeth down over Danny's throat, groaning against his skin.

The shorter man moaned indecently and ran his thumbnails over Steve's nipples, sending electricity through the man's body. That was something the other man had picked up on pretty quickly, and Steve had realised Danny's talented mouth could probably make him come just through nipple play alone if he let him try.

But maybe another night, because tonight, Danny was going to be taught a lesson...

Steve nibbled his way up to the blonde's earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin. He let his hot breath skate over Danny's neck as his dick finally became fully seated inside him, and he slid his hands down his lover's arms before grasping his wrists hard and holding him in place.

"You disobeyed me earlier..." He ran his tongue up the artery in his cell mate's neck, tasting his pulse on his tongue. Danny whimpered and the brunette squeezed his wrists tighter. "What are you gonna do to make up for that, Danny?"

The other man tried to move on top of him, but Steve held his hands down to the mattress with his tight grip and growled against his throat, making his freeze.

"See what _I_ _think_ you're gonna do, Danny, is you're gonna ride me. Slow and deep. And you're gonna love every second of it, aren't you?"

"Fuck, Steve..." Danny whined and ground his hips against the taller man's. He'd been waiting all day for his gorgeous lover, wanting to get his hands on the tattooed god and feel his tanned skin against his own. And they'd teased each other mercilessly with licked lips and whispered threats... and now Steve was finally inside him, and he wasn't allowed to move on him... It was pure torture.

He nudged Danny's head back with his own and traced his tongue over the blonde's chest, following the collarbone up until he reached the healing scar. He kissed along the tender flesh there and sighed against his shoulder. "Are you going to do what I tell you now?"

Danny nodded, desperate for his lover. He'd probably have given him anything he damn well wanted right now, just to continue what they had begun. "Yes, whatever you need... I'll do it."

It may have been torment, but it was hot as anything and felt amazing. His skin prickled just knowing that Steve had such control over him. He loved that feeling. So yes, he would do anything - everything - within his power to please his lover tonight.

Steve loosened his grip, allowing the blonde to raise himself up slightly, but when he did so too fast, he grasped his wrists tighter again and pressed his thumb into a soft spot on his lover's right hand.

An edge of discomfort shot up Danny's arm, and he whimpered and slowed his actions until Steve removed the pressure. He moved slower, raising and lowering himself onto his boss's cock as it filled him to his limits.

"That's it baby, slowly..." The brunette left one hand on Danny's wrist, and the other moved to his stomach, tracing up over his abs and chest through the dark blonde hair to settle around his neck in a loose grip. "You're gonna do it like I want it."

The shorter man had his eyes closed, and he leaned his head back when Steve's hand moved to his throat. He was being made to move torturously slow, every time he picked up too much speed his lover would squeeze his wrist and neck, slowing his movements. It was like some form of erotic cruelty, every fantastic sensation long and drawn out, but not enough to bring his orgasm to boil, just leaving a tightness in his belly which couldn't quite be satisfied. Drips of sweat were running down his back from the effort, his thighs aching with the strain of every controlled rise and fall.

He began to roll his hips a little as he lowered himself each time, and Steve moaned low in his chest. The sound was delicious and so he exaggerated the movement. Steve didn't stop him, and it meant his prostate was being brushed with every drawn out thrust. He placed his free hand on the brunette's chest and used it as leverage as he leaned into the movement. Steve's hand tightened around his throat, nails grazing against his flesh, but it wasn't to slow him, it was done to excite him more.

Danny sighed and pushed against the hand, his moans getting louder, though not enough to be heard outside their cell. He opened his eyes and watched his boss's face where he was leant back against the wall, eyes closed and groans coming from between his own lips. This must have been a slow burn for him as well, but he liked having the control over his lover and Danny was more than happy to be his slave.

"Fuck Danny, you ride me so well," Steve whispered. He opened his hazel eyes and scanned his gaze down the blonde's body, "You're so hot, you drive me crazy all day... I want you all the time. How do you do this to me?"

Danny flexed his fingers against Steve's chest again. "Babe, this is too much, I need to go faster, I need-"

The taller man sat forward suddenly and removed his hand from the blonde's throat, replacing it with his teeth, biting down. Danny gasped and froze. Fuck, oh god that felt so good, so dangerous...

After a moment, Steve pulled away very slowly, but left his mouth hovering over his lover's collarbone. He licked the sweat off the other man's skin, and it tasted like heaven. "You need to fuck yourself on my cock that much, huh?"

"God, yes..." Danny was still frozen in place while the brunette nibbled his way across his chest and throat.

"Do you want to ride me hard, Danny? Do you want to take everything you need so badly?" Steve ran his tongue up the blonde's stubbled throat and nipped at his jaw. When he only received a keening whine in reply, he continued. "Because all I wanna do is fuck you all day. I want to have you in the rec room, I want to take you on the benches in the canteen, I want to fuck you up against the fence in the yard, and I don't get to do that... so why should you get this?"

Danny was finding this hard to cope with, the idea of Steve taking him anywhere and everywhere inside this place was erotic. "Because I want that as well, and I can't have it either..." he let his eyes meet Steve's, "but we can have this... If you'll let me..."

Something inside Steve tightened at those words. God this man was perfect; Danny was his and he was Danny's. 'We can have this...' Against all his better judgement he had given away the tattered remains of his soul to someone who could actually fix it for him. Make him want to care again. About someone else. About himself.

He pulled the blonde down into a dirty kiss. At least it was meant to be dirty, but he couldn't help but move both hands to the back of Danny's head and hold him gently as the kiss turned slow and tender. He hoped his lover couldn't see that his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Do it, take what you need..." he whispered. And he realised that he didn't just mean the sex. He meant everything, every part of him. He felt lost and rediscovered all at once.

As Steve's hands moved to his hips, Danny placed both of his on the taller man's shoulders. He raised himself up as far as he could without Steve coming out of him, and pushed back down, moaning at the sensations produced by going that bit faster.

All his focus went into drawing the most pleasure possible from this moment, providing the most gratification for his lover, because this was his life right now, this was his everything. Steve meant more to him than he would like to admit. The man whom he'd thought was some dangerous lunatic to be avoided had revealed himself to be something much more special underneath. Broken and bloodied, but still in one piece. He could tell there was more to Steve McGarrett than first met the eye. The man had taken him in, he'd been his anchor in all the chaos. He was important.

Danny increased his speed, grasping at Steve's solid shoulders and throwing his head back as he felt his orgasm build quickly after simmering on a low flame for so long. The brunette seemed to be in the same state, being dragged right along with him judging by the noises he was now making.

This was no longer about having control, it was about losing it.

Steve's hand moved from his hip to grab the bottle of lube, and he dripped the last of it onto Danny's cock, making him hiss in surprise. Then he wrapped his hand around the blonde's thick shaft and let his own drives pump his cock through Steve's fist.

His lover released a litany of curse words as he moved above him, still rolling his hips to reach that sweet spot and send sparks of pleasure up his spine like forked lightning. The feel of him gliding up and down Steve's length was utter bliss, and his own release wasn't far off. He leaned forward and slipped a hand behind Danny's neck, bringing him in close, and bit down hard on the blonde's shoulder.

Danny cried out his cell mate's name and came hard between them, pulsing over Steve's hand and their chests and stomachs as his lover held him close. His clenching muscles pulled the brunette's orgasm from him, and he released Danny's shoulder so he didn’t break the skin and looped his arm around his waist to lift and lower him one more time as he released his heat deep inside the man.

As Danny came back to himself, the orgasmic haze clearing from his brain, he curled forward into Steve and pressed his face into the curve where his neck met his shoulder and sighed heavily.

The taller man's arms folded around him tighter, and he toppled them to the side so their heads were on Danny's pillow and pulled out of him, tangling their legs together. He nuzzled into the blonde's cheek and drew back enough so their lips could meet. The kiss was lazy and unhurried, full of affection.

"You're something else, Williams..." he whispered when they finally separated their lips.

Danny ran a hand down his side gently, raising goosebumps. "I'm still trying to work you out too, McGarrett," he smiled, "I've never known anyone to stay in my head like you do. You drive me insane, you know that?" He leaned in and planted a simple kiss on the brunette's lips.

"If insane is enjoying me holding you down while I fuck you, yeah I've noticed..." Steve grinned and winked at his cell mate.

Danny inexplicably went red in the face and lowered his gaze. Doing it was one thing, but talking about it made him feel a little self-conscious. "Yeah, that's new... I liked you biting me too, it's... I dunno, it's weird..." The bite had been what sent him over the edge, the animalistic edge to it triggering something deep inside him.

Steve moved his hand to underneath the blonde's jaw and made him meet his eyes. "It's not weird. It's perfect. I like having you, you like being had, and it works... before you, no one was enough for me, I just threw them away. I didn't care about them, but I actually respect you, and... I don't want you to leave me."

Steve's voice cracked, and there it was, laid out between them. Honesty; heavy and important and terrifying. He screwed his eyes shut, because he felt like he'd given too much away. He didn't understand this himself yet, but now he was going to scare Danny away.

But suddenly soft lips were pressed against his and strong hands were cupping his jaw. The kiss seemed to go on forever and still it wasn't long enough.

"I know exactly what you mean, babe."

Danny's mind was reeling, because as he held the criminal in his arms and tucked the man's head under his chin, he was struggling to remember that he was a cop. Or should be. He was beginning to forget his old life, replacing it with this new reality, behind bars with Steve.

And he was starting to wonder if he actually wanted to be proven innocent, because that would mean going home...

 

Danny hung up from his Saturday morning phone call with Grace, and he felt like crap.

After he and Steve had cleaned themselves up as best they could, and his boss had reluctantly returned to his own bed, they'd both slept soundly. Then they'd gone for the showers first thing and Steve had mumbled something about ordering new supplies.

Danny had headed for the phones for his weekly allowance of call time, which was dedicated entirely to his daughter, and they'd agreed to meet in the rec room afterwards.

And the half hour chat had been perfect, allowing him to escape his confused mind and focus on his little girl, hearing about her school play and the pancakes she'd had for breakfast  ('Step-Stan's pancakes aren't as good as yours, Danno. I like yours much better!' - that had especially warmed his heart) and what she was learning in school.

But now it was a jolt back to reality, and his utter confusion over who he was and who he wanted to be. Danny the framed cop and Danny the armed robber were merging into one messy person, and it hurt his head. He was so conflicted over wanting to go back to being a cop and seeing his daughter for even the measly amount of time he was given, and whatever this thing was with Steve. It wasn’t even a decision he could make, but he also realised he didn’t crave his freedom as much as he used to.

If this was the three week point of his sentence then who knew where he would be sanity-wise in a month, six months, a year...

He had just arrived in the rec room, where Steve's gang were taking up both of the pool tables and hassling some of the other inmates out of boredom. They'd mostly taken him in as one of the group and become friendly, although a couple of them appeared to have minor issues with him, maybe because he could get a bit mouthy now he was feeling more comfortable with them. But since he'd become Steve's go-to guy after the Bruno incident, and some of them suspected more was happening between the two of them, a lot of them had changed their attitude more toward the negative.

As he approached them, deep in thought, he didn’t notice as several of them stood up straight from their slouched positions and began to circle around him, closing him inside the gang. He'd been distracted by his contemplative mood after speaking with Grace, and when he realised what was going on he couldn't believe he'd let it happen.

He took in his situation quickly; eight gang members surrounding him including Matthias, three other inmates sitting off to one side, two guards... and no Steve.

He looked to the guards, standing on opposite sides of the room. One of them was the guy who had led Danny to his cell and had spat in his face. The other looked even less friendly. They could see exactly what was happening, and they weren't moving; obviously not at all interested in saving the bent cop. As far as they were concerned, he was getting his just desserts.

Danny turned to try to walk back toward the door, but the men were already blocking his way, and the circle was closing. He backed up against one of the pool tables, and his fist surreptitiously closed around the cue.

"Back off," he demanded firmly, and was proud he'd managed to keep the shaking out of his voice. Three of the guys actually paused, one even backed up, but four of them were still advancing. "Seriously, back off!" He repeated.

The guy on his right laughed and reached out for his arm, and Danny let loose. He was a good fighter, he'd been trained in hand to hand combat and he'd grown up as a short guy in what was most definitely not the best neighbourhood in New Jersey; he'd had to learn early on how to defend himself.

He brought the stick up and swung it into the side of the guy's head, sending him stumbling backwards in surprise. He then shoved the thick end into another man's shoulder to make him back up, but the gang had obviously been spoiling for a battle before he'd even arrived, and now some of the men who had stopped were getting back into formation. He was screwed, but he'd go down fighting.

He swung the cue against the ribs of another prisoner who was rushing him, and it shattered against his body. He used the short end he still had to ram backwards into the stomach of a guy who jumped him from behind, making him let go and fall to the floor. The man who he'd hit in the head was up again and jumping on him, taking him backwards down onto the table, landing on the solid balls which were lying there and bruising the hell out of his back.

He reached down and grabbed two, slamming them into the side of the man's head. As he fell away, two more took his place, and Danny knew he was fighting a losing battle. Regardless of his struggles and his fighting skills, hands were coming from all directions to grasp and secure his wrists and ankles, holding him down on the table, while Matthias crawled up onto the table and straddled him. Danny should have known from the suspicious sideways looks that he would be the ring leader of all of this. He worked his way up Danny's struggling body until he could kneel on the blonde's biceps and make him cry out in pain.

He laughed and unzipped his jumpsuit, pulling his cock out and waving it over Danny's face.

"You gonna do for me what you do for McGarrett, huh ha'ole?" He sneered and leaned all his weight onto Danny's arms.

The blonde looked to the nearest guard and called for help, but the guy just winked and flipped him the bird. So much for solidarity among the forces. Or among human beings...

Matthias tugged at his dick, beginning to harden up, and he positioned himself over Danny's mouth, before kneeling up again to massage himself.

Suddenly a pool cue swung through the air, straight into the big guy's semi, drawing a scream of agony from his throat. Then Steve was on him, hauling him away from Danny by his shoulders and throwing him to the floor, while the other men backed away and released their captive.

The blonde was immediately up on his feet, ready to fight against despite the pain he could feel searing through his muscles. But there was no longer a fight to be had, as the guards had now stepped in, probably due to McGarrett's involvement, and were calling for back up while pulling the furious brunette off Matthias as he made a fairly decent attempt at beating the guy into a pulp.

It took both guards to hold Steve back, as rage pumped through his veins. Danny was his, he was under his protection, and how dare his men attack him and use him like that? He kicked the downed man in the head several times, before he was towed far enough away that he could no longer reach, and he looked up to see Danny rushing toward him, coming to his aid. As the blonde grabbed one of the guards to get him to release Steve, more officers entered the room, and the first thing they did was converge on the blonde and the brunette who appeared to be giving their colleagues trouble.

He watched in the chaos as Danny was grabbed and forced to his knees, and struck sharply in the head with a nightstick. He swayed a little and then went down, unconscious before he hit the floor.

Steve called out his name, but was pushed to his knees and then down into the concrete floor onto his chest, and he was surrounded and subdued before he could see what happened to his lover. A blow to the back of his head stopped his struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG cliffhanger, sorry :(
> 
> This doesn't look good for our gorgeous cupcakes...
> 
> (I know, I'm mean, don't hate me!)


	7. Isolation Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny realises he can't lie anymore, and Steve opens up in more ways than one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, sorry about the delay there, busy week!
> 
> Get ready for some therapy, feels and dirty talk...
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny glared up at the white ceiling from his hard, uncomfortable bed. This one only had one mattress, and it was old and the very definition of pointless, because he could feel the cold, rigid metal grill like he was lying directly on it.

One week of solitary isolation. And phone privileges gone for two. This was hell, absolute unrelenting hell. Because even if he avoided going insane on his own, even when he got back into general population, he wouldn’t be able to speak with Grace for a further week.

His head hurt so much, and bruises decorated the skin on his face, arms and legs where he had been grabbed and punched. He'd been checked over by the prison doctors, and they'd cleared him with minor concussion. From what he had overheard, it had been the same diagnosis for McGarrett.

And that man... god, he was so confused right now. Because that man represented everything he'd always worked against, and yet he was magnetic. Could he really sense something good in the guy, or was it just wishful thinking? And did it matter? Because either he'd be proven innocent and exposed as a cop, and Steve would hate him, or he'd get released after a year, stay in Hawaii to be with Grace, Steve would get out eventually but he wouldn't be able to hide his past outside of prison... Steve would still hate him. Both scenarios had the same result.

Now his head hurt more. What did it matter if some Halawa inmate hated him? There were a lot of guys in prison who hated him for being a cop already, what was one more?

But it mattered with this one...

 

Steve sat on his bed with his face in his hands. He'd been betrayed by everyone, the men whom he'd trusted appeared to have fallen in line under Matthias the first chance they'd gotten... and it was because he'd appeared weak. He _was_ weak.

They'd worked it out, him and Danny, and because they didn't have the courage to take him on directly they'd gone after the blonde. Even after he'd proved himself more loyal than the best of them, with more courage and tenacity than any of them had ever shown. But then they'd had to gang together to take the Jersey man down, eight on one, probably because they'd seen him take on a mountain like Bruno without blinking. Cowards.

And as for his lover, last he'd seen him he was unconscious, and he'd heard nothing more on him. The guard who led him to Isolation wouldn't tell him anything, though he seemed to massively dislike the ha'ole despite him not causing trouble since he'd been there - maybe because of the Bruno incident, maybe because he was associated with Steve - but the officer had sneered at McGarrett's question, "Where is Danny Williams? Is he okay?" and his unpleasant response had been "With any luck, dead."

He hoped to god that wasn't the case. Hoped his Danny was okay. His Danny.

A guard entered his cell with a plate of food and placed it on the end of his bed, while a second stood in the doorway. They were different men to earlier, so Steve tried his luck again.

"Is Danny Williams okay?" He asked quietly, "Please tell me."

"The blonde you got into trouble with?" The officer smirked, "He's a mouthy little shit, but he's fine. He's next door." He gestured flippantly to the wall which Steve's bed was up against.

The brunette sagged his shoulders and sighed. At least Danny was okay.

The guard crossed his arms and looked down at the inmate on the bed, licking his lips. "You wanna chat to your boy, huh? I might have a way to arrange that... but you know the system, McGarrett. I'm gonna need some payment..."

"What am I paying for?" The brunette asked suspiciously.

"You get to talk to your buddy, twenty-four seven, while you're in here." The man said, simply.

Steve glared at him. "Exactly what payment are we talking?"

The officer smirked, looked at the other guard who leaned against the doorjamb grinning like a demon, and then back at McGarrett.

He unzipped his pants.

 

Danny startled when a guard swung his door open and walked into his cell with a plate. He dumped it on the foot of the bed.

"Up." He waved at the blonde to move from the bed, and once he was out of the way he dragged the metal frame out, leaned down, and slid open a small, stiff metal grill in the wall, which was low down and had been hidden.

When he stood, the officer looked him up and down with a smug smile, and left.

Well, that was odd... Danny stared at the door and then down at the grate.

"Danno?" Steve's voice was quiet, but it was coming from the other side of that grill.

"Steve?" The blonde went to crouch next to the metal, "How did you manage _this_ one?" he teased.

On the other side of the wall, Steve was rubbing at his swollen lips and swallowing past his raw throat. "Doesn't matter, I just wanted to make sure you were alright..."

"I'm fine babe," Danny dragged his bed back over to the wall, moving it so the head end was over the grill and there was a gap so he could speak with the man on the other side, lying down, "They said you got a concussion too? What happened?"

There was a pause, long enough for the ex-detective to consider prompting his friend again.

"They hit you... really hard, Danny. I swear, I thought..." Another pause. In his cell, Steve was rubbing at his eyes and trying not to let the tears come. "I tried to get to you, but they hit me too. Then I woke up in the Infirmary, and they said I'm in solitary for a week."

"Same," Danny replied. "I'm glad you're okay, Steve."

The brunette smiled. Having someone actually give a shit about him was still new, and it felt wonderful and terrifying all at the same time. He didn't understand his feelings towards Danny. He had started out as just another conquest, someone to keep down and use... when had he become something different?

"I'm... I'm happy you're okay too..."

The silence stretched out for a long time, both of the men lost in their own contemplation. And the quiet wasn't awkward, it just was what it was.

Danny finally sat up and looked at the plate of food; some cold chicken and rice that had probably never been hot in the first place, and a bottle of water. He leaned back against the white wall.

"You got the same crap food as me?"

Steve looked at his own plate. "Chicken and rice?"

"Yup... still better than my cooking, I guess. Most I can do is order pizza." Danny lamented, and then wished he hadn't thought about his favourite savoury dinner. God, he missed pizza so much. There wasn't even a decent place in Hawaii to get a slice.

Steve licked his lips. "Oh god, I could really do with a ham and pineapple right now," he mumbled dreamily and closed his eyes, only to hear a rude snort of laughter from the grill below him.

"No. No no no. Pineapple should never, _ever_ go on pizza. Fruit should not be in the same _zip code_ as a good slice. No. Pizza is mutz, sauce, and dough. Maybe some pepperoni if you're feeling like it. But never fruit! Ham is out, too! Jeez..."

He furrowed his brow and waited for the other man to stop his rant. "There's nothing wrong with pineapple on pizza, Danny-"

"Sacrilege!"

Steve couldn't help but laugh at the outburst. He knew the blonde was opinionated, but to be so unrelenting on a pizza topping? It was his hometown dish, though. Something held holy to a lot of New York and New Jersey natives, and the Italian blood in them meant they were proud of their heritage, family people, and Danny was no different. Fiery, passionate... an interesting combination in a lover.

"Well I am _very_ sorry, Sir Daniel, that I deigned to insult your beloved cuisine. I do hope I didn't hurt your feelings too much," he smirked. Turns out it was fun to rile up the Jersey man.

"Damn straight, you best be careful or I'll start on that abomination of a national dish you call 'spam'..."

Steve laughed, "Nah, I have no emotional attachment to food. Unlike you..."

The blonde snorted, and his voice went soft. "I just have an emotional attachment to home is all, you gotta understand that, right?"

McGarrett looked down at his hands. "No."

Danny thumped his head back against the wall. Stupid stupid. He knew Steve had family issues, and he'd walked right into that one. He tried to think of something, anything to say, undo what he'd just done. "I'm sorry-" he began, but the voice from the other room interrupted him.

"Tell me about New Jersey..." The brunette's request was quiet, but sincere.

Danny tried to play it down. "It's cold, which I like, and there's a lot of pizza... nothing special..."

"No, come on Danno. The way you talk about it with the guys, you love it, you love your family." Steve found himself wanting to find out so much more about his friend. "Listen, we have a week in here and you're my only entertainment... what was Jersey like?"

And that's how they spent the week. Sprawled on their beds, pacing their small individual rooms, chatting and laughing, telling each other stories from their childhoods and teenage years. Their own special kind of isolation. Marooned together, with just the odd interruption from guards bringing them food and taking them off to shower, separately of course.

Over the course of the week, Steve finally opened up about his family; the death of his parents, the way he treated his aunt so badly even though she only ever tried to help him, how much he missed his sister. The trouble he’d got into and the way his crimes had escalated. It was like some much needed therapy, and his lover listened happily to him, knowing it was good to talk things through.

“I’ve been abandoned my whole life, Danny. My parents died, my Aunt Deb kicked me out, my sister won’t speak to me… all the people I’ve known in life have been taken from me, used me or not loved me enough to stick around. So I don’t let anyone use me up anymore, and the best way to stop that is to get in there first. If I’m always on top, I’ll never be underneath…”

Danny sighed, feeling desperately sorry for the other man. “That’s a sad way to look at things, babe. There must be people you can trust.”

“No, I can’t trust anyone…”

Before he even knew what he was saying, the words had already left his mouth. “You can trust me, Steve.”

Idiot. Because yeah, Danny was a trustworthy and loyal guy… except everything he’d told Steve up until now had been a lie! Some little truths, about Grace and Rachel, about New Jersey and his family… but he wasn’t an armed robber, he wasn’t some hardened criminal. He had been a cop, still wanted to be, and he was the one thing Steve wouldn’t be able to stand. He wanted so much to be honest with this man, but the one person he wanted to tell was the one person he couldn’t. What the hell was he doing? Because if he was ever exposed, he’d just be another person who had lied to Steve. Another reason for him never to trust anyone.

He knew then that he had to tell him, but not like this. It had to be face to face, he owed him that much.

Danny spoke about his family, his beautiful daughter, about his relationship and consequently his divorce with Rachel, about the day he found out he was going to be a father and his best friend had died (missing out the important details that he was a cop and she was his partner) and witnessing the aftermath of 9/11.

By the end of the sixth day, they were finding out about each other's first time with a girl - Danny's in the back of a car down a back street, very classy; Steve's in the locker room with a cheerleader after a big game when he was a quarterback - and Danny mocked them both for being complete stereotypes.

They talked about their first time with a guy as well.

Steve's had followed on from his previous story, because once the cheerleader had left, he'd found a team member hiding around the corner watching them. One thing had led to another, and he'd ended up taking the guy in the showers.

The visual from the story had the blonde hard. Not to be outdone though, he told Steve all about his own first guy-on-guy experience.

Danny's was a rough encounter with an older guy from his school down the alley behind the Seven Eleven, which had begun as a mugging and ended with him up against the wall getting fucked, and loving it. His description of events was a bit more graphic, and left Steve flushed and lying on his bed, hands down his pants.

"You okay, you've gone a bit quiet?" The blonde grinned, having a fair idea why.

"Fuck, Danno, you've got a dirty mouth, you know that?" Steve moaned, palming himself.

The Jersey man smirked, "I've been told..."

"Shit, I wish we'd met back then. Can you imagine how many alley ways and shower rooms we could have wrecked?"

Danny closed his eyes and laid his head back against the wall he was leaning against, just thinking about the idea of a rampant teenage Steve holding him up against the wall. "Fuck..." he whispered. His own hand slid into his open jumpsuit, wrapping around his cock and massaging.

Steve groaned, "I can't stand this, it's been six days and I seriously just wanna get in there and... Fuck, I want you Danny..."

The two of them were only inches apart, but separated by brick and paint they may as well have been the other side of the planet from each other.

Danny lay down on the bed, stripping his jumpsuit down off his torso and pulling his t-shirt up, hand going back inside his boxers. Safe in the knowledge they were due a shower that afternoon, it was time to use that wicked mouth of his to an advantage.

"I wish you were in here with me, Steve. I wanna feel your hands on me. I want you to hold me down and fuck me hard..."

The brunette moaned loudly and arched up into his hand. "Jesus Christ..."

"You wanna bite me again, babe? You wanna act like the fucking animal you are and rut into me?" He was breathing hard himself, imagining the tattooed brunette over him, strong muscles under tanned skin.

"God, Danny, I want you to ride me again. You're fucking incredible..." He was so close already, just thinking about the Jersey man's perfect ass surrounding his cock again. He pumped himself hard, jerking off to Danny's purring voice through the grate. God that accent was heavenly.

"I want you inside me, Steve. I want you to fuck me hard," Danny was using both hands on himself, sliding his finger through his pre-come and rubbing over his hole, while his thrust his dick through his other fist, "I want you to come in me..."

"Oh Jesus, Danny!" Steve cried out as he came, soaking his hand and gasping.

The sound of the brunette calling out his name was incredible, and Danny stroked himself to completion, imagining those strong hands on him, gripping him.

"Steve... Fuck..." He came hard in his boxers, panting his lover's name.

They both lay there, recovering slowly, wishing they could be holding each other. Until they could be together again, it was like a piece of them was missing. But at least they had one another's voices to hold on to...

"You are such a filthy bitch..." Steve snickered, and Danny burst into laughter.

"Way to spoil the mood, Steven," he smirked.

The brunette breathed deeply as he came down from his high. "We are gonna need more supplies when we get let out, I hope my order arrived while we're in here."

Danny rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow. "Yeah, how do you manage that, by the way? Surely lube is contraband?"

Steve looked at his hands as he wiped them clean on his underwear. "You remember I told you about Jones when you first got here? He was one of the guards who could get you stuff. He sorts the, uh, 'hair gel' out for me..."

Danny paused. "Isn't he one you pay in sex?" His voice was so low it was close to a whisper. Was he seriously getting jealous right now? Steve was king of the jungle around here, he'd used a lot of guys in this place, it wasn't like they were exclusive... well, except they were, kind of. Aside from Rick in the supply closet, which Steve had admitted to him about, even apologised for, the big boss hadn't used anyone else since the first night he and Danny had sex. Not at all since they'd made love...

So yeah, he was jealous. Weird as it was. Steve was his lover, and he didn't like the idea of sharing him.

"No, he likes... he likes to watch me jerk off..." Steve realised he was feeling guilty. Was this what being a couple was like? Oh Jesus, did he just think of the two of them as in a relationship? This was bad. But he didn't want anyone else, he just wanted the blonde in the cell next door. He just wanted Danny. That was scary. And the idea that the guy might be pissed at him for sharing that intimate act with a guard? He felt remorseful. He held his breath, waiting for Danny to say something.

"I see," the blonde mumbled, and then a small smile crept onto his face, "How much lube do you think he'd give us if you fucked me in front of him?"

"Jesus, Danny!" Steve burst into laughter, cock twitching at the thought even so soon after coming.

The ex-cop shrugged, a wide grin on his lips. "What? It's just an idea..."

 

Danny woke up the next morning to the sound of the grate sliding shut on the other side. It was their last day in iso, only six or so hours remaining, but Steve hadn't shut it all week and he wondered what was going on.

About ten minutes later, his cell door opened and Steve was shoved through it. It swung shut behind him. They stood and stared at each other for a few seconds before they were suddenly in one another's arms.

Steve grabbed Danny's face and mashed their lips together, kissing him hard and passionately. The blonde slid his tongue along his boss's and sighed contentedly as they pulled at each other's clothing. When they finally parted, their jumpsuits were mostly undone and their hair was messy.

"How the fuck did you swing this one?" Danny gasped when he pulled back from his boss to take in some oxygen.

"I had to make a deal, not one I'm averse to, so we're good." The brunette went in for another kiss, but Danny's protectiveness got the better of him and he pushed him back, still in his arms.

"No, Steve, no more deals okay? You told me what you did to get the grate open. I appreciate you doing it because I'd have gone nuts without you, but no more of that, okay?" He met his lover's eyes and gave him an insistent look.

"No, I didn't have to do that. It was easier than I thought, but... I'll explain later." He kissed the blonde hard again, gripping his jumpsuit and pulling him upwards, making him moan.

Danny had to clear the air. "Steve, I need to tell you something." He'd been thinking hard about how he wanted to tell his lover about his past, the fact that he was a cop. Steve had been so open for the whole week, telling him everything, and it felt like there was just one last barrier between them as far as honesty was concerned. And it was him with the secret. He'd wanted to tell him all week, but knew it would be best to wait until he could look the man in his eyes, not hide behind the wall as tempting as that was. And he was here now.

But the brunette was pushing his hands inside the shorter man's jumpsuit and dipping under his t-shirt. "It can wait..." he breathed against his neck as he tugged the orange fabric from his wide shoulders.

Danny sighed from the attention while the brunette nibbled at his jaw line and throat. "No, babe, I need to-"

His boss walked him backwards a few steps and shoved him up against the wall, holding his biceps and pressing his face against Danny's, turning his head to the side. The taller man's fingers dug into his arms, and one hand slid up to wrap around his throat.

"It will _wait_..." He licked up the blonde's neck from his collarbone to his ear, and Danny's mind went blank.

"Fuck..."

"Exactly..." Steve held up a sachet of lube, provided to him by an overly-eager guard. He wondered exactly what the downside of their arrangement was, figuring they might want to watch or something, but no. The only condition to him getting the last few hours alone with Danny, uninterrupted, was that he be on the bottom.

It was an odd request. Maybe it was some weird kink the officer had, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to argue or question when the deal worked for him too.

Because he'd been thinking about it ever since the blonde had first pushed his finger up his ass, and he'd set those fireworks off in his brain. He'd got him to do it a couple of times since during blow jobs, but he'd not been ready for the real thing. Not until this past week, and how close he and Danny had grown just being able to talk. The Jersey man knew everything about him now, and had accepted him for who he was; all his damage, all his character faults. So whereas he'd felt like he could never give that part of himself away to anyone, he now knew he could. And it would be Danny whom he gave it to.

His voice was low and hoarse as he whispered in his lover's ear. "You're gonna fuck me, Danny..."

The blonde gasped. "What? What the hell, Steve... are you sure?" He pushed the taller man back from him to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ready, I want to do this," he nodded.

"You are the biggest control freak I know, McGarrett..." Danny raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you don't wanna leave this until we get back to the cell?"

"I'm sure. And don't worry, I'll still be in control." Steve purred and squeezed at the blonde's throat, making the man’s stomach do a funny turn.

Danny hummed happily, "Okay, give me that-" he swiped the dangling lube packet, "-and I'll take it slow, I'll look after you."

The brunette released him from the wall. "I had a feeling you would..."

He walked over to the bed, kicking his shoes away and stripping his clothes off as he did, and Danny gripped the edge of the sachet between his teeth and followed suit. He couldn't believe Steve trusted him this much. He didn't know what had brought this on, but he was excited as hell, and his cock was completely hard by the time he was put of his jumpsuit, t-shirt and shoes.

Steve was completely naked and putting his knees on the edge of the bed, but Danny caught up with him and grasped his hip to stop him and took the packet out of his mouth.

"No babe, that bed's a fucking nightmare, believe me..." He grabbed the mattress and dragged it onto the floor, dropping the lube next to it. "This'll be easier."

He faced the brunette, both of them now standing on the mattress, and pulled him down into a kiss, running his hands down his chest and over those solid abs. God he'd missed this man and his amazing body so much the past few days.

Steve's hands were kneading at his hips and his fingers curling into the waistband of his boxers, which hadn't quite made it off yet.

"I don't like your boxers, take them off," he whispered against Danny's lips. The blonde smiled, obediently slipped them over his ass and dropped them to the floor, flicking them to one side with his toes while his mouth went back to Steve's for another kiss.

"What do you want me to do to you first?" His voice was low, and he kept his gaze down, wanting instructions from his boss. He loved it this way, craved the push and pull of being controlled. Despite the fact that he would be topping, he wanted Steve to know he was still the dominant man, because that's how they operated, and that's what sent tingles up his spine.

Steve smiled at him and licked his lips, dipping down and nipping around the shell of his ear. "I want to fuck that dirty mouth of yours," he kissed down his neck, "I want you on your fucking knees and sucking me off..."

Danny shivered with anticipation, and he ran his hands up the brunette's body again, scraping his nails over the man's nipples and making him groan. He pushed his head under Steve's neck and left a trail of open-mouthed kisses there, travelling down over his collarbone and chest.

He took one of the hard nubs into his mouth and ran his tongue over it, flicking it with the tip, and Steve hissed and pushed into him. Danny repeated the action and his lover moaned and gripped his hair. He moved across and did the same with the other nipple, and then hunched to continue his downward journey, tracking his fingertips lightly over the taller man's ribs and hips.

His tongue made wavy wet lines in the treasure trail of soft brown hair which let to Steve's cock, and as he knelt in front of the brunette he dug his fingers into his hips and nipped at his abs.

"Fuck Danny, your mouth, I swear to god... It should be listed as a dangerous weapon..."

The blonde hummed happily against his stomach and continued his ministrations, his hands moving to Steve's ass and squeezing. He licked the flat of his tongue up the underside of his boss's hard cock, which was dripping pre-come, and he swirled his tongue around the head before taking it between his lips and sucking gently.

He listened to the music of the brunette's moans and sighs while he glided his cock in and out of his mouth, using his teeth and tongue to draw different sounds from him. He reached out for the lube and removed his mouth long enough to tear the top of the sachet off, squeezing some onto his fingers, then while he began to suck on Steve again, he nudged his legs apart and slid one lubed finger into his ass.

They'd done this before, and even graduated to two fingers, so the beginning would be easy.

Steve caressed his hands through the blonde hair as Danny's finger entered him, shortly followed by a second, feeling them starting to stretch him. He widened his stance a little more and concentrated on the pleasurable sensations of the shorter man's mouth on his dick as opposed to the discomfort on his ass, and gripped the back of his lover's head to thrust down his throat.

At all times he was careful, keeping his promise of never making Danny gag, and now he stroked his thumbs down the blonde's ears as the warning sign that he was going to use his mouth. He felt Danny tilt his head up slightly and relax his throat in preparation, and then he was pumping into his throat slowly and moaning. He pulled out far enough each time to allow his lover to breathe, and it meant his drives could be longer and deeper, and Danny took it like a pro.

Before he knew it, the blonde was pushing three fingers up inside him. He hissed and tugged on Danny's hair a little too sharply, but it hurt and he was put a little off balance. The other man pulled off his cock.

"Lie down, it'll be better," his voice was a little rough from the deep throating, just the way Steve liked it, and he dropped to his knees in front of Danny to kiss his fantastic mouth hard, before laying down on the crappy mattress.

The Jersey man nestled in between his legs and hitched them up so his feet were flat on the bed, then he grabbed the pillow which had fallen to the floor and lifted Steve's hips to fold it over and shove it underneath him, raising him higher.

Then his lips were back on the brunette's dick and two fingers returned to his hole, working him a bit more again before reintroducing the third and pumping carefully. The position was much more comfortable, and Steve laid his head back on the mattress and took deep breaths, finding the blow job a helpful distraction from the stretch in his ass.

Danny waited as long as his cock could bear, before using some more lube to slick himself up and crawling over his lover. He looked down into his face.

"Are you ready?"

Steve nodded, and Danny stroked his hand down the man's arm, grasping his wrist and bringing his hand up to settle at his throat. The brunette grinned, wrapping his fingers around the Jersey man's neck and squeezing gently, taking the control he was being given.

Danny positioned himself, pressing the head of his cock gently against the taller man's ass. "Let me know if you want me to stop or pull out or whatever, okay?"

"I will," the other man nodded.

The blonde pushed forward, stretching Steve's hole and filling him up, inch by careful inch. The brunette winced as the bulb of his head slipped past his ring, but when Danny stopped he reached up with his other hand to the man's hip and urged him forward.

"I'm okay, keep going."

Danny slid into him cautiously, pulsing cock thick and heavy, and kept his eyes on Steve's face the whole time, measuring his reaction. He was so hot and tight, and it was hard to fight the urge to just fuck into him, but he controlled himself and continued slowly until he bottomed out, balls settled against his lover's ass, dick in up to the hilt.

He stopped and waited for Steve to adjust, watching the emotions flowing over the man's gorgeous face. His breathing evened out, and he relaxed his back, which in turn loosened him slightly around Danny's cock. Steve sighed as the edge of pain he'd been experiencing slowly ebbed away, replaced by the glorious feeling of being filled so deeply by another man.

Danny ducked down and took his lips with his own, then kissing down his jaw and to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

"I'm ready," Steve whispered, "You can move now..."

They locked lips again and the blonde withdrew from him, before sliding back in again leisurely. As they kissed, and their tongues wrestled with one another, Danny began to find a slow, smooth rhythm with his hips, and Steve moaned indecently into his mouth, biting at his lips and tongue.

The brunette could definitely see the attraction of bottoming. The feeling of his lover pumping in and out of him was delicious, and the subtle stimulation of his prostate was releasing waves of tingles up his body. He was so glad he'd done this, Danny was perfect, and when they got back into general population and they'd sorted out Matthias and the other men, this was definitely going to be a more regular thing.

"Faster," he instructed, his grip on Danny's throat tightening as he pushed the blonde up so his arms were extended. The Jersey man groaned at the commanding move, thrusting into his lover.

He watched him from above as his movements grew harder, faster, deeper, and Steve writhed below him from the pleasure, closing his eyes and arching his back.

"Fuck, Danny, yes..." Steve’s hand constricted again, bruising into the soft flesh under his jaw, and it felt gorgeous.

"Steve..." he gasped, "God, you feel so good. So fucking tight..."

"Fuck me harder, Danny, I want it hard!" Steve's other hand clawed as his hips as he tried to pull him in further, and the blonde complied, leaning back and lifting the brunette's legs over his bent elbows. Steve had to lean up with him to keep his hand around Danny's throat, and he supported himself with his other arm and curved his spine to gaze into his lover's blue eyes.

Danny held his legs wide, shoulder muscles and biceps working and flexing as he drove into McGarrett's virgin hole, hips slapping against his cheeks, and he grunted with the effort.

Steve leaned his head back and whined, screwing his eyes shut. Danny's cock was thick and hot inside him, and as his speed picked up, so did the brunette's pleasure. The Jersey man's hands were gripping his thighs, sweat running down both of them, and his movements were growing jerky as he drew close. Suddenly one of the hands left his leg and grasped his cock, pumping him in time to the blonde's hip thrusts. He arched his back and the slight change meant that Danny's cock was sliding over his sweet spot heavily, sending electricity coursing up his spine with each drive forward.

His orgasm was sudden, taking him by surprise, making him cry out loudly and clamp his hand down on his lover's neck.

"Fuck, Danny!"

Danny bucked into him as Steve spilled down his hand and over his own stomach, before he let go of his throat and fell backwards onto the bedding, breathing heavily. He looked blissed out, heavenly.

The Jersey man felt his release building, and he gripped both of Steve's thighs and slammed into him hard, varying the depth of his thrusts a few times before the knot in his belly gave way and he came hard inside the brunette, calling out his name and almost falling on top of him.

He pulled out and rolled to the side, trying to remember how to breathe again, and Steve was wrapping his strong arms around him and pulling him into his side.

They came back to themselves, the orgasmic haze lifting from their minds, breathing in the sent of one another and holding on tightly.

"Jesus, Danny... what the fuck?" Steve breathed and rubbed at his face with the hand that wasn't curled around the blonde's shoulders. "That was amazing..."

"You're telling me?" The Jersey man couldn't quite seem to engage his body or brain yet, and he stroked his hand over Steve's chest absently.

The simply lay in each other's arms for a very long time, drifting, before Steve dipped down to kiss Danny gently.

"They'll be here to take us back to general pop soon, we need to get ready."

Neither of them wanted to move, but they staggered to their feet and Danny hauled the mattress and sheet back onto the metal frame while watching Steve get dressed again, finding the lines of his body sensual and gorgeous. That man was perfect...

The door swung open and two guards entered, and Danny just had enough time to throw the cover around him while Steve had just finished shrugging on his jumpsuit.

"Did you boys have fun?"

The blonde looked at the sneering guard and balked, because it was the guy who'd had it in for him since the beginning, who had led him to cell 48 four weeks ago and spat in his face, and allowed him to be attacked in the rec room. This could not be good.

The man glowered at Danny, and then looked over at Steve with a sneer. "Did he give you a good seeing to, McGarrett? Did Williams here screw you?"

"How the hell did you-?" Danny began, but Steve interrupted.

"It's okay, D. That was the deal. They let me in here, but I had to be bottom." He gave the blonde a winning smile, not realising the reason for the Jersey man’s concern. "And believe me, I was fine with that."

"Aw, so sweet," the officer mocked and crossed his arms over his chest, "so perfect... nice to see Steve McGarrett get shafted by the law once again." He laughed, so proud of himself.

Danny froze, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

Steve's brow creased, and his confused hazel eyes flicked between his lover and the guard. "What? What's going on?"

Danny turned to him, the sheet still wrapped around his waist and held up with one hand. The other went out in front of him. "Steve, it's what I wanted to tell you, I-"

A solid fist collided with his face, silencing him as he stumbled to the side and ended up slumped on the bed. His boss started towards them, to help Danny, but the guard waved him back off with his night stick.

"We just wanted to have McGarrett squeal like a pig while he got fucked by one..." The guard snickered and took hold of the door handle, holding the brunette inmate's gaze and gesturing toward Danny on the bed, "Say hello to Detective Lieutenant Danny Williams..."

The door slamming shut cut off his manic laughter as he left.

The blonde looked up at his lover, who was digesting the information, starting to shake with anger. Their eyes met and Steve's expression was dark and hellish.

"Tell me it's not true, Danny," he whispered, his voice had a dangerous edge to it and his jaw was tense.

But the Jersey man couldn't lie to him, not now. Not even to save his life...

He stood, still holding the cover around his waist, a hand out in front of him again, palm outward in a calming gesture. "I _was_ a cop, Steve. I'm not anymore... I'm sorry, but it's true..."

Steve was a blur of motion, and whether it was the fist colliding with his face or his head hitting the concrete that did it, Danny was out for the count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't like that last cliff hanger, you'll hate this one :P
> 
> SORRY!


	8. Catch and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds it hard to cope, and Danny gets some complicated news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter has been hard to write. My weekend has been a bit busy, and I've had a thumping headache for most of it, but I powered through, because I love you and I love my boys lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Danny awoke to a cold, hard floor pressed against his bare back, and a headache the size of New Jersey.

Trying to remember why his cheek felt like a truck had hit it, he groaned and put his hand to his face. He recalled the guards coming in... oh god, they'd told Steve. He'd wanted to tell him, and one of them had hit him to shut him up, and they'd fucking told McGarrett he was a cop...

Steve's face... his eyes... and he'd hit him too. And he deserved it.

He struggled to open his eyes, his cheek was swollen and painful, but the blonde managed to pull his eyelids open. He was still in his isolation cell, with just the sheet wrapped around his lower half.

Steve sat in the corner on the hard floor, with his jumpsuit off his shoulders and tied around his waist, staring angrily at the floor, his back was against the wall with his knees hitched up. He looked so volatile, so raw and so vulnerable all at the same time, and his eyes were red from tears but they were no longer falling because the anger had taken over now.

Danny forced himself into a sitting position, rubbing at the back of his head where it had met the concrete floor at high speed. He couldn’t have been out for very long.

"Steve, I'm-"

"You're sorry?" The brunette's voice was tight and harsh, as he continued to stare at his hands which dangled in between his knees and picked at each other. "You were gonna tell me? Is that what you were going to say?"

Yeah, it was a massive cliché, Danny knew that. The most pointless words in the world right now were ‘I was going to tell you’, regardless of whether it was true or not.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Steve," he whispered. He felt like it was best to keep his voice low, or risk setting off the unexploded bomb in the orange jumpsuit.

"You're a fucking _cop_ , Danny... you made all that shit about armed robbery up, didn't you? Or are those all guys you've put away, huh? Guys like me..." Steve still wasn’t looking at him. He honestly couldn't decipher the torrent of emotions running through him. There were too many... pain, resentment, disappointment... but the rage was winning out, because he hated Danny so much right now.

He'd just learned to trust again, found someone who he'd believed was honest and safe, worthy of putting his faith in. And he'd been lied to from the start.

The logical part of his brain was defending the blonde, telling him it made sense, of course it did. If Danny had come into Halawa and let people know he was a cop, he'd have been leaving in a pine box by the end of his first day. And Steve would probably have been the one to put him there. He remembered first returning to cell 48 to find his new bunk mate, the scrappy little ha'ole who interested him so much, and knew that if he'd found out back then the guy was law enforcement then things would never have happened the way they did.

"Some of them..." Danny said quietly, trying to be candid, "Please listen to me, Steve. I would have been killed. I had to protect myself." Their eyes finally met across the room, and the brunette took in the honesty and pain in Danny's bruised face. "I didn't think... I never thought there would be anyone in here I could trust."

The Jersey man gathered the sheet still tucked around his waist and stood unsteadily. He took one step towards the man on the floor, but then squatted down so as not to appear threatening or constrict the brunette's safe place in the corner, to stay on the same level as him.

"But I didn't think I'd tell anyone about Grace either, and I told _you_. And I wanted to tell you this, but it had to be face to face... Please talk to me..." His eyes were soft and his voice was still low and calm, and he reached out to Steve with one hand.

The taller man so desperately wanted to take that hand, pull his lover close to him, but he had so much hatred flowing through his veins right now, it was like lava. Someone had once said to him that there was a fine line between love and hate, and he'd never really understood that because he'd only ever truly experienced hate. Until Danny. Now he was experiencing both simultaneously and it filled him with confusion and anger.

He pushed himself up off the floor, using the wall to support him, and Danny rose to his feet as well.

"I can't stand liars. I can't stand cops. And I _hate_ you," Steve hissed at him, victorious when Danny flinched at his words, "and if you think for a minute that I can forgive you, then you're wrong..."

He wanted to hurt him so much, the way he'd been hurt.

"Steve, I'm sor-" Danny was slammed into the wall with enough force to take all of the air out of his lungs, the other man's hand around his throat, squeezing, his face right up against the blonde's and his eyes seething with rage.

"Don't _fucking_ say you're sorry!" He screamed in his face, and the ex-cop had to close his eyes so he couldn't see that burning hatred. He'd lost the sheet when he was grabbed, and he was now naked and crushed between McGarrett and the wall, the man's strong hand wrapped around his throat and the other gripping his bicep, while Danny's hands were between them, palms reactively placed on his heaving chest.

If this were under different circumstance, before isolation and in the privacy of their cell, everything about this should have been erotic. It had all the right ingredients to turn him on, but this wasn't the passion they normally shared. He trusted Steve, deep down, since the day he'd apologised for making him gag and kept his word not to do it again, and that's why it worked; because that edge of danger in their love making was always tempered by the knowledge that his boss wouldn't actually hurt him.

Now, though, he was terrified. Because Steve had been burned, and he was so, so angry, his muscles trembling with adrenaline and caged fury, and his grip stiff and unforgiving.

Steve's hand on his arm moved down between then and grasped his cock painfully. "This not doing it for you anymore, Danno? I thought you liked the rough treatment, huh?" He growled against his face and squeezed with both hands, causing the shorter man to cry out but choking off the sound.

"Steve, please," Danny gasped and opened his eyes, pushing at the taller man's chest, begging him to stop. He knew the other man was hurting emotionally, understood that he needed to express that, but he was in such a vulnerable position and he needed this to end.

Steve just wanted the Jersey man to be in as much pain as he was, needed him to get just how ripped apart he felt inside. He fell back to the only ways he knew how to control other men. He pulled Danny away from the wall, spun him around shoved him chest-first against the bricks, bracing his forearm across his shoulders and leaning on him to hold him there. He tugged at the jumpsuit arms tied around his waist until they fell away, shunting the fabric down to hang around his thighs, and pulled his cock out of his boxers.

His cell mate tried to push back against him, but he flattened his entire body up against the shorter man. "I thought you liked this, baby, I thought you liked getting fucked by criminals!" He gripped his ass cheek harshly and forced him into the wall again, before smoothing his hand down his cock. He wasn’t hard yet, but he would get himself there, he just needed time. Then Danny would get his, like he deserved.

"Steve!" He clasped his hand over Danny's mouth so he couldn't cry out again, cutting off his air supply through his nose at the same time. The man clawed at his arm and fought against him, whimpering, and he tried his hardest to ignore the pity welling up inside him, because he had to take back his control, he had to be in charge here.

He pushed his face against Danny's and ground against him, trying to stiffen up, ignoring his struggles. He was just another bitch, a fucking cop, he deserved this. He had to keep telling himself that.

Danny stopped fighting him; he closed his eyes and pushed his forehead into the cool bricks, because he couldn't win when he couldn't breathe. If he just let himself shut down then maybe it would all just be over soon.

Steve felt the ex-cop’s body go limp against him, and he shoved him into the wall again, wanting him to fight back. He looked into his face and froze, watching the tear slid down over his golden stubble on his bruised cheek and down over his jaw, just circumventing Steve’s fingers where they gripped his face. His heart tore in two all over again. What the hell was he doing?

He released Danny, backing away from him slightly, and he took his arms and turned him around to face him. The shorter man kept his eyes screwed tightly shut and his knees almost gave way without Steve's weight against him as he heaved a shaky breath into his lungs.

McGarrett scrubbed at his face, suddenly feeling very lost. How the hell had he let himself do that? The red haze was lifting from his brain, the anger ebbing away, because his Danny was crying, and it was his fault.

As he looked down, the shame overwhelming him, he could see the bed out of the corner of his eye. They'd been together on that mattress, less than half an hour before, and it had been beautiful. He'd given himself to Danny, because he trusted him, and even after finding out about the lies, he _still_ trusted him. Because hiding the fact that he was a cop made sense, he was just trying to survive. Just like Steve. That’s what he’d done all his life.

And everything else had been real - the development of their relationship, the passion, the magnetism between them, none of it had any relevance to their respective histories. And despite his law enforcement background, Danny had accepted everything about Steve, everything he'd done and the person he'd been, the person he now was. No judgement. All of it was real, none of that was a lie.

He'd given himself, his virginity, to Danny. And the blonde had been tender and gentle and reverent; everything a good man should be. He'd given his body over to him because he knew his heart. Danny had treated him like a god, something to be worshipped and adored, and what the fuck had he just done?

He stared down at the man huddled against the wall, and his heart shattered into pieces. Because Steve had lied earlier when he said he could never forgive him. Now the anger had passed, and he had allowed himself to understand his lover's reasons, the only person who needed forgiveness in the room was him.

He stepped forward again and raised his hand slowly to the blonde's face, fingers brushing his jaw.

"Danno?" His voice was soft, but the other man still flinched and moved away from his hand. “Danny, I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

Steve cupped his jaw and smoothed his thumb over the bruising there gently, and the shorter man finally looked up at him with wet eyes. The distress reflected in them killed the brunette.

Danny was scared. His cell mate was unpredictable, yes, and he was thoroughly convinced he was about to get the beating of his life. But now Steve was being affectionate... and now his lips were against his.

He melted against the taller man, everything forgotten, everything forgiven. The brunette's hands slid down over his chest to loop arms around his waist and pull him towards him. The kiss became more heated, but now for all the right reasons, and he felt Steve's hot tears fall onto his face as he slid his hands into his short hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," he whispered against his lover's lips in between open-mouthed kisses, "I wanted to tell you..."

"I know, I know Danny. I'm sorry, I'd never hurt you," Steve kissed him again and pulled back, looking down at him through long eyelashes. This man had changed him, made him better, made him whole. Because the whole sexual violence thing used to turn him on, get him going, but he hadn't been able to get even the glimmer of an erection with Danny unwilling and afraid like that... yet now, after kissing him tenderly and holding him close, feeling the love he felt, now he was hard as a rock...

As the brunette leaned in again, pressing his lips to the ex-cop's and invading his mouth with his tongue like he wanted to devour him, Danny moved his hands to the hem of Steve's shirt. After their last fight, the make up sex had been amazing. _This_ was going to be so much better.

The Jersey man pulled the shirt up and used the break in their kiss as Steve stripped it over his head to move his mouth to his boss's collarbone and suck a red mark there. The taller man was wrestling with his jumpsuit and boxers as well, letting the fabric pool at his ankles and stepping out of it hastily. His hands and mouth were suddenly all over Danny, teeth nipping down the pulse line in his neck, licking over his collarbone, pushing him back against the wall, and this time Danny was loving every second. Because he wanted this so much, he wanted Steve.

The guards had left them alone, safe in the knowledge that Steve would probably kill or at least badly hurt Danny. They'd have found a way to explain it to their superiors, one dangerous criminal managing to escape and attack the ex-cop after somehow finding out he used to be law enforcement. Maybe they'd been planning to come back and beat Steve up as well, as if they'd made some attempt to defend the poor blonde who had been in their care... he figured they probably weren't betting on the two of them being so firmly entrenched with each other that, not only did the lies not matter, but they were now bruising each other in completely different ways. Teeth on flesh, rather than fists.

A week apart, and the emotions of the day running high; it was all coming to a head as Steve kneaded his hips hard and ran his hands up his sides to hold his shoulders against the bricks as he bit over his chest. Danny moaned and gasped, pressing against his lover's mouth when he scraped over his nipples with his teeth.

He tangled his fingers through Steve's hair again, and the brunette responded by working his way lower over the Jersey man's stomach and abs, eventually dropping to his knees at his feet and taking his cock into his hot, hungry mouth. If this was how Steve apologised, Danny could stand to have a few more fights with him.

"Oh, fuck..." he whispered as the other man sucked him most of the way into his mouth, working his lips and tongue against him, pulling back and hollowing his cheeks with the sucking pressure. Danny cried out at the feeling and gripped at Steve's shoulders while the man clutched at his thighs with his strong fingers.

Their movements were rough and needy, filled with a passion and a desperation for each other, needing one another to know that they were sorry, that they still felt the same way, that nothing had changed and it never would.

Steve pleasured the blonde with his ravenous tongue, taking him further and further back every time. Then for the first time in his life, he deep throated another man. Today was full of firsts - first time bottoming, first time deep throating, first time having sex with a cop... or at least knowing about it... and he was relishing every second, because he wanted all of his firsts to be with this man.

Danny writhed against the wall as his cock was taken fully into that delicious, tight heat over and over. It felt glorious, intense, so exquisite, and looking down to see those gorgeous hazel-grey eyes gazing back up at him was just about all he could take.

"Steve, oh god..." he gasped, "If you keep doing that I'm gonna come, I don't wanna come yet..."

His boss pulled back off him and grinned. "Why, did you have something else in mind?"

Danny's eyes flicked to the lube sachet still lying on the floor near the bed, and it wasn't empty. His dark gaze met Steve's.

"I need you to fuck me."

A shiver visibly travelled down his lover's spine as his mouth dropped open in lust and he took a deep breath. "Holy shit..."

He followed the blonde’s glance and scrambled for the packet, and was back standing in front of Danny in seconds, snagging it between his teeth and grabbing the shorter man's ass cheeks, lifting him from the floor.

"Woah!" Danny yelled out in surprise, but he looped his arms around Steve's neck and hooked his knees over the man's slim hips as he quickly got with the program, while he pushed him back against the wall. The brunette smeared his fingers and cock with the lube, throwing the empty packet to the side and sliding one finger into his lover from underneath, dragging a moan from his throat.

"Sorry, it's just since you told me your first time was up against a wall... Fuck, I've needed to do this to you..." He bit at the blonde's collarbone and made him moan even harder.

"Well actually, I was the other way around that time but... never mind!" Danny ducked down and locked his lips with Steve's, enjoying the fact that he was up higher for once, and ground his cock into Steve's stomach while the other man pushed another finger into him.

"Fuck, Danny, I want you so much," Steve gasped put as his lover nibbled along his jaw and licked the sensitive patch behind his ear. He thrust his fingers into him over and over, soon adding the third as Danny sucked his earlobe into his mouth.

"Hurry up and fuck me, Steven," the Jersey man kissed him and bit his lip hard, making the taller man growl. He pulled Danny’s ass cheeks apart and lowered him down, sinking him onto his cock.

Both of them groaned against the other’s lips as Steve entered him, and as his cock slipped past Danny's prostate he gasped and bucked forward. "Fuck!"

"Gladly," Steve smirked and drove upward into him, hard and fast.

Danny cried out from the edge of pain which mixed with the intense thrill of the assault, but it felt so good and he clawed at Steve's chest as he arched his back. The brunette moved his hands from under the blonde and grasped his wrists. He folded one large hand around them and crushed them above his lover’s head to the wall, before moving his free hand back to support his cell mate's ass.

He buried himself deep inside the ex-cop, leaning forward and biting down on his collarbone, and Danny moaned loudly. "Fuck, Steve, yes..."

The brunette pulled out and began to drive up into him over and over, their moans mixing together as Danny was pummelled back against the bricks, their passion refusing to let them take things slowly. He wrapped his legs tighter around Steve, hooking his ankles together, and canted his hips, and the feeling of the taller man's cock rubbing over his prostate caused him to push his head back against the wall and screw his eyes shut.

Expletives flowed from his lips, interspersed with his lover’s name, and Steve bit down harder at the base of his neck, grunting against his skin as he approached his release. Danny felt like he was going to explode, the sensations of Steve's dick hitting his sweet spot like a bull's eye and being held against the wall with his lover's teeth digging into him were pulling him over the edge quicker than expected. Heat curled low in his belly, building fast, and he let the onslaught of sensations overwhelm him.

"Fuck I'm gonna- STEVE!" He came between them, painting their chests and stomachs, while fireworks went off in his head. He writhed and reflexively pulled the other man deeper into him with his legs, as his stomach muscles contracted and tightened.

The brunette released his shoulder and clamped his mouth over Danny’s, thrusting into him harder and harder until his own orgasm hit hard, and he moaned around his tongue as waves of ecstasy ran through him. He thrust into the blonde one more time, spilling deep inside him and feeling the pulses travel through his cock.

He let go of his cell mate’s wrists and they wrapped their arms around each other while they came down from their respective highs. The blonde lazily unhooked his ankles and Steve pulled out and lowered him carefully, still leaning into him against the wall. He finally pulled away from the kiss, tucking his head into the crook of Danny’s neck and breathing in his scent.

“Oh god, Danny…” he huffed against his skin, “I don’t care, I don’t care you’re a cop…”

The Jersey man laughed against his shoulder, breathlessly. “ _Ex_ -cop, babe, you think I’m in here for a holiday?”

“This is a story you’re gonna have to tell me, you know,” he pulled away and smiled down at his lover.

They gathered their clothes from the floor and helped each other back into them, using Steve’s t-shirt to wipe themselves down before tossing it into the corner. They ended up sitting next to one another on the bed against the wall, with Steve’s arm wrapped around Danny’s waist.

“What are we gonna do about Matthias?” the blonde asked after a short while. He’d been pondering exactly what would happen when they got back into the main prison, as it seemed Steve would have a rival in the ranks.

“We’re just gonna have to show him who the bosses are, huh?” Steve gave him that patent shit-eating grin and squeezed him tight.

“Bosses?” Danny stood up and faced the brunette, lifting his chin so their eyes met, “I like the sound of that…” He climbed onto his lover, straddling his thighs and kissing him hard, pushing him into the bricks despite the fact they weren’t ready to go again yet. The kiss was languid and hot.

At that moment the door opened, and the two guards entered. They were grinning, holding their night sticks ready for action, and seemed wholly disappointed to find the two inmates uninjured, for the most part, and locked in an embrace on the bed.

The officer who had brought Danny in four weeks ago crossed his arms and huffed. “Well I thought you’d be long dead by now, Williams. McGarrett here is well known for hating law enforcement, so I don’t know how the fuck you pulled this one off…” His eyes flicked down the two of them, and the way the blonde was in his cell mate’s lap, and the taller man had his hands on the Jersey man’s waist, and he snorted. “Actually, I can guess _exactly_ how you managed it…”

Danny gave him a smug smile and climbed off Steve, and he walked right up to the guard. He knew precisely what their plan was now, and he was going to get in there first with getting his own back for his ‘welcome’ to the prison. He spat in the guard’s face.

The guy roared and gripped the shorter man’s jumpsuit, throwing him up against the wall and raising his weapon. Steve leaped onto his back, but he elbowed him sharply in the ribs, and the other guard grasped his collar and hauled him backwards.

“Oh, I’m gonna enjoy this, you little piece of shit,” the officer hissed into Danny’s face.

“What the hell is going on in here?” A booming voice came from the doorway, and a senior guard stormed in.

The officer holding Danny against the wall stuttered. “The inmates were giving us trouble, sir-“

The senior officer took a step forward. “The _inmates_ should not be in the same _room_ as each other, Marcus. Get McGarrett back into general pop, _now_!”

The second guard gripped Steve’s sleeve and led him out of the door.

“I’ll see you at the cell,” the brunette smiled at Danny, and threw an evil glare at the guard who was slowly releasing the blonde. Danny gave him a small nod as he disappeared around the corner.

Marcus backed off him and the senior guard stared him down until he moved to the other side of the room, before turning back to Danny.

“You look like shit, Williams,” the man took in his bruised face and ruffled appearance, “Too bad you don’t have time to smarten up for your guest.”

“Guest?” He hadn’t had anyone come to see him since he’s been locked up. He’d told his family to stay away, Rachel was only too happy to avoid him and Gracie didn’t know he was in jail. Even the few cops who had been friendly with him before the accusations now refused to admit any association.

The senior man turned to Marcus. “I’ll take him to Visitation. You can stay here and tidy the place up…” He waved at the clothing in the corner, and Danny couldn’t help but smirk a little that the guy would have to handle Steve’s soiled shirt. The ranking officer waited for him to put his shoes on, and led him down the corridors to the Visitation Room before opening the door for him and ushering him through.

“Aloha, buddy!” An HPD officer was leaning against the wall, grinning, but his face fell when he saw the state of the blonde man. “What in god’s name happened to you?”

“Meka, what are you doing here?” He walked towards the Hawaiian man and slung his arms around him, and he returned the hug tightly and patted his back.

“I, my friend, am here to get you out of this place!”

Danny pulled back and stared at him, “What? How?”

“I got your proof, man. You’ve been exonerated! We found the real leak in the department, and Sergeant Cage has taken the guy down. We found money trails, the whole shebang,” he clapped Danny on the shoulder and the Jersey man winced. Meka looked at the bruising on his face. “Seriously, what the fuck has happened to you?”

“Too much…” Danny sighed and waved a finger at his friend, still trying to understand the situation, “So let me get this straight… Cage, the guy who hounded me for months, tapped my phones, had my kid and ex-wife under surveillance, has finally accepted that he got the wrong guy? Who the hell was it?”

“Yeah hoa, we took everything we had to Internal Affairs… it was Kaleo, bruh. He was in deep with the Ochoa Cartel. Seriously man, you’re lucky you didn’t end up dead with your badge in your mouth! You got off lightly with jail time… Man, you a mess! You seriously need a shower…” He was busy checking the blonde over, prodding lightly at his bruised cheek and lifting his collar away from his neck. “Did someone _bite_ you??”

Danny slapped his hand away. “Detective Kaleo? _Emilio Ochoa_? Are you fucking kidding me? And who is ‘we’?”

“I’ve got some new friends I need to introduce you to, D. But first things first, the guards have collected your stuff. You’re out of here, tonight!” He gestured to some paperwork on the table nearby – signed release forms. “We need to go do the official stuff, and then I’m taking you home.”

Danny froze, not because he didn’t want to leave this place, but because of what he was leaving behind. Four weeks ago, he would have never thought he would be hesitant to leave Halawa, but so much had changed… and he wouldn’t even be able to say goodbye.

“You okay, Danny?” Meka was giving him a curious look while he stood at the open door, waiting.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good…” Danny mumbled and picked up his forms from the table, walking toward his partner and his freedom. But he wasn’t good, not really.

 

When Steve arrived back in his cell, all of Danny’s belongings were gone. The bottom bunk was empty, the two mattresses absent. He turned to try to find a guard and question what was going on, but standing in his doorway was Matthias and three other guys.

“Hey Steve, we missed you man,” he gave him a toothy grin that was far from friendly.

The brunette looked him up and down. “Matthias, I expected you to be still walking with a limp… All healed up there now?” He gestured to the man’s crotch, and he received a dirty look in return.

“More than healed, bud. And I’m gonna let you take a look for yourself…”

All four men advanced on Steve, and by the time the guards were alerted to the fight in cell 48, there was a lot of blood… and not very much of it was Steve’s.

 

He was in solitary for two weeks this time, and it was absolute hell without Danny. None of the guards would tell him where his friend was. In fact, they barely said anything at all, and when he was finally allowed back out of isolation, he wasn’t taken to general population. He and his things were carted off to a high security wing of Halawa, and he was separated from the rest of the inmates, told only that it was believed he would be in danger in the main prison, due to it being revealed that Williams had been a cop and Steve’s ‘association’ with the man.

It was like an entirely new kind of isolation, but more comfortable, with a private rec room, yard and cell, food brought to him, and more sociable guards.

After striking up a friendship with one of the younger officers after a couple of days, the man told him that a lot of changes were occurring in the Halawa. Certain guards understood to be on the take were being removed from their positions, called into disciplinaries and, in most cases, fired. New regimes were being put in place, where vulnerable prisoners were protected, and bad apples removed from both sides of the bars. Steve couldn’t help but feel it had something to do with Danny’s disappearance.

But he was pissed with the blonde man. How could he have left without saying goodbye? Did he even care about the brunette inmate, now that he was a free man? Obviously not, because he’d had nothing from him. His sunshine was gone all over again, and he began to feel lost without the bright light in his life that had been Danny Williams. With no crew to control, no order to maintain, he was unsure of what to do with himself.

Steve had spent his time in isolation realising that he had come to fall in love with Danny. The little ha’ole with the loud mouth and the epic right hook; the one that six weeks beforehand had taken his interest so quickly, and held it. He’d definitely changed him inside, and for the better, but it was hard not to feel abandoned all over again when there’d been no phone calls, no visits…

“Steven McGarrett?” He was pulled from his reverie, and looked up from his bed to see a young native woman standing in the doorway. She was wearing street clothes, but she had a badge on her hip which showed she was a cop.

He gave her a suspicious look as he sat up. “Pretty sure I’m the only prisoner in this wing, so that must be me,” he said bitterly, “You the strip-o-gram?” Give attitude before you receive it, that was the McGarrett way…

“You wish, bruh,” she looked him up and down, “Come with me.” And then she was off, door left open, and Steve had the choice of staying put, or letting curiosity get the better of him. So he followed her.

“In here, please,” the Hawaiian woman ushered Steve into the interview room, closing the door again, and gestured to the chair facing away from the door, “Take a seat.”

There were two detectives waiting there; local guys, one slightly older than the other with high cheek bones and a handsome face that he vaguely recognised, the other maybe in his thirties and friendly looking with a broad smile. The young woman went to stand the other side of the table.

Steve looked around at the three of them distrustfully, but sat down anyway. “Anyone want to tell me what this is about?” he asked gruffly.

The door opened again behind him, and the woman looked up. “This the guy, boss?” Whomever she was speaking to must have nodded because she smiled and made her way past Steve, glancing down at him. “You were right, he _is_ cute!”

Steve’s brow creased, and he began to turn, but a familiar male voice made him freeze.

“Hush your mouth, rookie,” came the warm Jersey accent, and then Danny was sliding into the seat opposite him.

He stared at him, open-mouthed. The man was wearing grey slacks, black loafers, a white shirt and a blue tie, of all things. In 110 degree heat, he was wearing a goddam tie. But damn, with the way it highlighted the colour of his eyes, he looked good in it! His blonde hair was smoothed back in a controlled wave, and if it were possible, his eyes looked even more gorgeous than before. He had a tentative smile on his face as he leaned forward and locked his gaze with Steve’s hazel-grey eyes.

“Danno?” He managed.

“Hey Steve,” the cop said softly, “Sorry it’s been a while, I tried to get in contact two weeks back, but they said you were back in Iso.” He searched Steve’s face, the healing remnants of a cut to his cheek from the fight catching his eye. “How have you been?”

Steve avoided the question and looked around at the other people in the room. “What’s going on, Danny? Who are these people?”

The Jersey man leaned back in his seat. “This is my partner, Detective Meka Hanamoa.” He gestured to the younger Hawaiian man, and then to the one with high cheekbones, “Detective Chin Ho Kelly, also a recent re-addition to HPD.” Then he nodded to the woman who had brought Steve through, “And Officer Kono Kalakau, crack shot fresh from the Academy. She partnered Meka while I was… absent from the force.”

Steve looked at Chin Ho Kelly and creased his brow. “Do I know you from somewhere?” he frowned.

Chin nodded, “Your dad was my partner and mentor, Steve. Before he and your mom were killed. I remember you were just a kid, I’m sorry.” His dark eyes were soft and kind, and McGarrett found that hard to deal with. Empathy was not something he often dealt with, especially coming from cops.

Danny watched Steve carefully. He’d found out a lot more about the man since being out of Halawa. Some from his files, some from Chin, including how his father had been a top cop, murdered with a car bomb for getting too close to the truth on a case, and his wife had been caught in the blast. And maybe that’s where Steve’s hatred of the force had come from, because John McGarrett had loved his job, and it had got him killed.

The brunette looked back at him with a tight expression, trying to hide the emotions whirling in his mind. But Danny could see the confusion in his eyes, and the mixed feelings brought up by Steve seeing his lover again. He tried to give him a reassuring smile.

“Why are you here? Why now?” McGarrett directed the question at Danny, and it had a lot of weight behind it. The blonde took a deep breath.

“The Governor has created a new task force, with full immunity and means, and she’s asked me to run it. Probably partly as apology for the ridiculous mess of an investigation that put me here in the first place-”

“So you’re a cop again?” Steve interrupted. Danny slipped his badge off his belt and slid it across the table to the brunette, who picked it up and read it carefully. “Five-0?” he asked, shakily.

Danny smiled gently and looked over to Chin, who grinned at him. “That was a recommendation by Detective Kelly, and when he told me the story behind it… I had to go with the name.”

“My dad…” Steve whispered, “He used to call us Five-0ers, our family. Because we weren’t native, but we felt like part of Hawaii all the same...”

The Jersey man smiled. “Exactly. What better name for a task force led by someone like me?” He leaned back again and crossed his arms over his chest, and Steve felt any remaining anger he’d felt towards the man leak out of his bones. He knew that name was something special to McGarrett, it was almost like it had been name in honour of Steve, of his father. It was something Danny would say, day in, day out, when introducing himself and his task force to people. It was a permanent link between him and his lover, and that… that was something truly special.

“These guys are extraordinary,” Danny nodded toward his team, “Meka was my partner before all this; he stuck by me through everything. Chin wasn’t even part of the police force and he helped Meka find the information he needed, clearing his own name at the same time, and Kono was brand new to the force and risked her reputation to partner Meka and work on my case while still a rookie. And they didn’t even know me from Adam. They’re my family, my ohana. I figured it was appropriate... As long as you don’t mind, that is?”

The inmate could only nod, not trusting his words, and ran his thumb over the gold lettering of the badge. After a moment he cleared his throat. “So you missed me so much, you came here to tell me you named your little crime fighting team?” he teased.

The detective grinned and leaned forward again, sliding a sheet of paper and a pen toward Steve. “We’re here because we know you have information pertaining to a particular corrupt official. That you were blackmailing him.” Danny had been taking mental notes on all of the inmate’s crimes, particularly the ones they had not been convicted for, as it would mean intel he could pass back to Meka if he’d ever had the chance. But now, he was able to use it himself, and to his advantage, and this particular story of Steve’s had been too important to ignore. “We need to remove this guy from office. If you help us, we can help you. Reduce your sentence in exchange for the information.”

Steve creased his brow. “Surely you can’t do that? I’ve been convicted and sentenced, and I still have three years left. If I give you information, I’d incriminate myself.”

“Like I said, immunity and means, babe,” Danny gave him a wide grin, and the brunette couldn’t help but smile at the pet name, “We can ignore those criminal activities if it helps us with a conviction on this guy. And we have the powers in place to help you. Why do you think you’ve got a comfier cell now?”

McGarrett looked confused again. “You did that?”

A sad looked passed over Danny’s face. “Marcus let slip inside the prison that I was a cop. You were in danger if you’d have been put back into general population. Because of me…” He gave him the ghost of a smile, “I couldn’t have that…”

Steve gave him a considering look. God he’d missed him. “I don’t like the tie,” he muttered.

Danny smiled and slid his fingers into the silk knot, undoing it and slipping it out from his collar. He dropped it on the table and popped the top button of his dress shirt. “Better?”

Steve’s eyes flickered down to Danny’s chest. “I don’t like the shirt either…”

A smile drifted across the detective’s lips and he snorted. “Don’t push your luck, McGarrett.”

He slid the piece of paper across the table toward the brunette again, and his eyes pleaded with the prisoner. “Give us the information we need, Steve. You’ll be out of here in less than a year.”

Steve leaned forward over the table, lowering his voice so the other officers wouldn’t hear. “And what happens then? Where do I go?” His eyes said more than his words, and Danny knew he was asking about them.

“I’m sure someone will take you in. I understand there are people out there willing to help rehabilitate men like you…” Danny’s smile broadened, and his eyes flicked down his lover’s body suggestively.

Steve shook his head. “Wouldn’t that be a conflict of interest for the head of Five-0?”

Danny pushed the pen toward the brunette and leaned back in his chair. “Immunity and means, babe… immunity and means…”

Steve raised his eyebrows. And he reached for the pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing one more chapter, an epilogue of sorts, where we fast-forward a year and Steve is released...


	9. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys discover that a year apart has the power to make or break a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I'm not even going to talk too much here, just... prepare your bodies...

As he stepped through the gate into the sunshine, Steve took in a deep breath which he felt like he'd been holding for three years. His first breath as a free man.

"Aloha."

The brunette looked over to see Danny a few feet away to the side, leaning against his car with his arms crossed and a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, sexy..." Steve licked his lips, and Danny looked down at his tight short-sleeved t-shirt which, admittedly, he may have chosen specifically to show off his abs and biceps.

"Thanks. Not so bad looking yourself, babe." He stood up straight and took a couple of steps towards the other man, only to have him walk past him.

"I was talking about the Camaro," Steve grinned and ran his fingers over the silver hood.

"Oh, that's charming... so I'm driving off and leaving you here to fend for yourself, correct?" Danny teased right back.

The taller man grinned at him. "Can _I_ drive it?"

The blonde let a manic giggle escape his chest. "Er yeah, right! I can tell you now, that is _never_ going to happen."

He popped the trunk and Steve dropped his bag in there, leaning back on it to close it and giving the shorter man a beckoning head movement. The way he was slumped against the car with his legs out at an angle put him at roughly the same height as the other man.

Danny went to stand in front of him, and Steve took hold of his shoulders and brought him in for a steaming hot kiss. He slid his tongue along the cop's lips, and the blonde opened his mouth to him and sighed contentedly, moving further forward to stand in between the taller man's thighs and press himself up the length of his solid body. His hands went to Steve's hips and squeezed, and the brunette huffed a hot breath against his skin.

"Get a room!" one of the guards called good-naturedly across the yard, and the two men laughed against one another's lips and broke the kiss.

"Please tell me that's the plan," Steve whispered hotly, and Danny smiled at him.

It had been a year, just as Five-0 had promised, and Steve's information had led to a successful conviction on the government official. He'd known Danny would follow through, but he still found it hard to trust life would work out the way he wanted, so he never fully believed it until he was collecting his meager possessions that morning and walking out into Hawaii's fresh air.

But it had also been a year of no conjugal visits, because Danny's 'means' didn't stretch quite _that_ far, and with them not being a married couple, rules were rules. So it had been twelve months of exchanged letters, personal visits where touching was monitored and limited, and semi-regular phone sex... but none of the real stuff, for either of them.

With the detective on the outside and him still trapped in prison, Steve had been convinced he would find someone else and leave him by the wayside, but his lover had proved himself loyal as ever. And the brunette knew he could trust that nothing had happened with anyone else. There was something about Danny which told him that once you were in with him, you were in it for life.

And so when the two of them pulled apart, after only a few seconds of their bodies being pressed against each other, they were already hard and pretty desperate for more contact.

"Hell yes, get in the car," Danny growled, and they were quickly on their way.

"So tell me more about this job, then?" Steve settled back into his seat and watched the gorgeous sights of the island whizz by. He had longed to see every inch of his home again, and yet right now he just wanted to get back to Danny's place. They could explore the islands' offerings together, and the brunette could introduce Danny to his old haunts while he re-introduced himself. There were other things he wanted to explore first.

"Well it's working at the garage, long hours but the pay is good and weekends off, and they are willing to overlook your criminal record because I gave them my word you wouldn't piss them about," he smiled at the brunette, "So don't make me look bad, babe, or I'll never get my car fixed again."

"That happens often?" Steve gave him a curious look.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Meka is... not the safest of drivers. He took my keys a couple weeks back to chase down a perp in this baby-" he patted the dash, "-and ended up hitting him with it. Had to get the dent ironed out..."

Steve just snorted and watched the scenery for a few minutes. He liked the sound of Detective Hanamoa more and more with every ridiculous story.

"Thank you, Danny. For getting me the job, and for taking me in. I know... I know things have been complicated for you with your ex and work, but I'll make it worth your while." He grinned suggestively and ran his hand up his lover's thigh, making him moan softly.

"Whereas that is _more_ than welcome, babe, I don't expect anything in return from you, you know that right? You'll make it worth my while by doing well at your job and being happy. You're not my rent boy..." he sighed and grasped Steve's hand in his, flicking his gaze to him and briefly away from the road, "What I'm trying to say is... This is a relationship, not an arrangement, okay?"

Steve gave him a warm smile, his chest tightening at the words. "Okay." This was something he was going to have to get used to.

They pulled up outside Danny's house, and Steve fetched his bag from the trunk. They were barely in through the door before he was flinging it to the floor and grabbing the blonde, backing him up against the wall. Zero to sixty, McGarrett style.

The shorter man gasped as the brunette's mouth closed over his throat and licked over the stubbled skin, sucking a mark there, but he pushed at his shoulders. "Babe, we don't have to rush this y'know. It's only Saturday morning. We've got all weekend."

His lover pulled back. "I know we have. So we can do it now, then this afternoon-" his teeth nipped at Danny's jaw to punctuate each part of his sentence, "-and this evening-" nip "-and tonight-" lick "-several times, because who needs sleep, right?" His mouth travelled down his neck and his teeth grazed over his pulse point, nibbling and sucking.

The cop's moans were getting louder with each bite, and he gave up on the formalities. Why take things slow when they already knew each other so well? Why wait any longer when they'd gone twelve months craving one another? His hands were already on Steve's hips, and he slid them under his shirt to feel his warm skin.

"Oh god, Steve... We do need to go out and buy you some- oh Jesus -some new clothes..." Danny's practical mind was still trying to take control, but it was fast losing out.

The other man's voice was muffled against his throat. "I have some for Monday, and I'm not going to need any this weekend, neither are you..." He tugged the blonde's t-shirt over his head, "and I don't care what clothes I get, as long as there isn't an orange jumpsuit in sight."

Danny pushed him back and grinned. "But, babe, orange is totally your colour!"

"Shut your mouth, Williams," he growled, fumbling with his jeans fly.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you don't want me to do that..." The detective pulled Steve's shirt up and clamped his lips down over a nipple, flicking his tongue over the hard nub, and the taller man ground his hips against the blonde's, groaning.

"Fuck, okay you make a good point..." Then they were wrestling each other's jeans off, Steve pulling his shirt over his head, and gripping and squeezing and grasping whatever flesh they could get their hands on. Boxers were dropped to the ground, and Steve pushed Danny up against the wall again. "Stop one on the grand tour of Casa del Williams, the living room. It's lovely. Now where the fuck is your bedroom?"

The blonde grasped his hand and dragged him through the house, not stopping until they stood at the end of Danny's king sized bed. Steve backed the blonde right up to the mattress so his calves were against it, and began his journey from the man's mouth to his chest again, leaving little red marks behind. Even after a year, the carefully constructed and intensely researched treasure map of his lover's body came right back to him. The sensitive patch behind his ear, how he moaned when his earlobe was assaulted, the way nails grazing the back of his neck made him shiver, the gasps Steve could pull from him if he sucked marks onto his abs... Every spot marked by an X in his mind, and he planned to revisit every single one.

And Danny had made similar notes, wanting to rediscover every inch of his lover, recreate every experience. The brunette liked getting his hair pulled, his nipples was oh so sensitive and fun to attack every now and then when he wasn't expecting it, he loved the feel of Danny's hands on his stomach as he went down on him, and the sensation of nails scraping down his back while they made love. He had an entire To Do list in his head of how to remind Steve that he was wanted, needed.

But his turn was going to have to wait, because Steve was taking control and shoving him down onto the bed. He leaned over him, gripped his hips and flipped him onto his front, and then he was straddling the blonde's back. His sharp teeth were on Danny's neck and his breath was skating over his shoulder.

The cop moaned and arched his back, pressing his ass up to meet his lover's, and Steve moved his hot mouth over his shoulder, administering little bites as he moved across his back and down his spine. He'd forgotten how Danny tasted, how good his skin felt under his lips, but everything flooded back as he took stock of the strong muscles in his back, traced every inch with his tongue, making the man writhe beneath him.

Steve moved down his body so he could besiege his lower back with bites and kisses. Danny flexed under him, gasping and jerking a little whenever Steve's sharp teeth pinched his skin, and when the brunette reached that perfectly curved ass, he planted a soft kiss on one cheek, before biting down on the other. The detective grunted and stiffened, grasping at the sheets, but he didn't complain, and Steve ran his slick tongue over the raised marks his teeth left behind.

He knelt up and spanked the unbitten cheek hard, enjoying the little 'ah!' noise that Danny made, and looked around the room. He decided the bed side cabinet was his best bet, and climbed off the bed, pulling the drawer open to reveal a large, full bottle of lube. And some handcuffs.

He hummed happily. "I am _so_ glad you stocked up," he looked at the bottle, which should probably last a good few weeks with an average amount of sex, and decided it was his mission to use as much of it as possible over the weekend.

He stood over the blonde and took in that glorious body, his for the taking. "Turn over." His voice was low and husky, just the thought of taking his old cell mate again was such a turn on, his cock was almost uncomfortably hard.

Danny flexed as he rolled onto his back, but left his hands where they were, over his head, submissive. Steve licked his lips and climbed onto the bed to nudge the cop's thighs apart, lifting his knees so his feet were flat on the bed before settling between his legs and dripping lube onto his own fingers and cock. He hunkered down on all fours over him, let his breath skate over his chest, shoulders and jaw, his mouth hovering just over Danny's. His hazel-grey eyes met his lover's steel blue gaze, their pupils blown with lust.

"I am going to fuck you so hard. You're going to be screaming my name and begging for more while I bury my cock in your ass, Williams..."

The detective closed his eyes. "Oh god..." he whispered. He hadn't ever forgotten the blisteringly hot, tantalising beast that was Steve McGarrett, but it was something wholly different having him back over him like this. He'd missed his all-consuming presence, and the way it always felt like he was being hunted when the brunette looked at him. This teasing was going to be Danny's undoing all by itself.

Steve bit the blonde's lower lip and reached down with his hands, and his tongue slipped into his mouth as his first finger pushed inside his hole. Danny whimpered against him.

He felt glorious. Steve was never letting this go, ever again. He slid his finger deep into his lover, working him until he relaxed around him while his tongue investigated Danny's mouth thoroughly. He pulled back to watch the man's face as he added another finger, revelling in the sounds he made once his lips were free, the way he pushed against Steve's hand, how he flexed his fingers where they were fisted into the bedding, obediently keeping them in place. He could watch him all day.

He kneeled back and placed a flat palm on Danny's stomach, and thrust a third finger in to him. The blonde arched his back and opened his eyes, watching Steve, biting his lip, gasping in air when he began thrusting harder and rougher, stretching him in preparation. He'd missed that eye contact, the things spoken silently in the air between them.

Then Steve pulled his fingers out, hooked his hands underneath Danny's thighs and lifted them so they were against the blonde's chest, ass up in the air, and positioned himself at his entrance, reaching for the bottle to drizzle more lube onto his cock. And he froze in place, savouring the moment he'd been waiting for for a year now.

Danny whimpered and wriggled a little, and Steve gripped his thighs tighter to hold him still, wanting to take his time and ignore his own impatience as well as the detective’s. He leaned down, hands going to the bed and steadying his biceps in the crooks of Danny's knees, and he kissed the other man deeply.

And then he was pushing forward and down, into his lover, fast enough to draw a longing moan from both of them which broke their kiss apart, but slow enough to avoid the pain that might ruin it for Danny.

"Oh fuck, Steve!" The Jersey man's hands moved to the brunette's shoulders, and the Steve took a moment to grab each wrist in turn and hold his arms down to the mattress by his sides, before driving deeper into his lover, filling him up inch after inch with his throbbing cock. The slow glide was torturous and delicious at the same time, and when he was finally completely buried inside Danny, Steve couldn't help but release a groan of raw passion.

The brunette pressed his forehead into Danny's chest, and the cop allowed himself to adjust to having the man back inside him. The stretch was uncomfortable, but that was quickly easing as he relaxed, being replaced by the exquisite feeling of profound completion that only this man seemed to be able to give him.

He'd been akin to a monk while Steve was still in prison, having only his own hands and the odd sex toy for company, but none of that could possibly compare to this. He needed this man more than life itself.

His lover was huffing heavy breaths against his skin, centering himself, before he finally lifted his head to make eye contact with Danny. The blonde nodded and bit his lip, communicating that he was ready for Steve to move.

He slid almost all the way out of him, leaving just the head of his cock inside, and again he paused. The heat in those steel blue eyes was mesmerising.

"God, Danny, I..." he couldn't quite put it into words, didn't know what to say, or even if he could say it.

"I know, babe," the blonde held his gaze intensely, his voice breathy but soft, "I know."

Unable to cope with what was being unsaid, Steve screwed his eyes shut and braced his shoulders, before thrusting back into the man below him. Danny gasped out and flexed his hands under the taller man's grip, fisting the bedding. They both cried out wordlessly, the feel of one another so powerful after such a long time apart, and the emotional connection reinvigorated, there was no way they were going to last long.

Steve plunged into his lover, finding a rhythm which brought them both to boiling point in minutes, leaving them both gasping.

Danny was shouting his name in amongst swear words and unintelligible noises, and in contrast his own exclamations were hoarse and guttural, as he gasped and moaned and nuzzled his lover's thighs.

He could feel the heat in his belly build, had to bring his lover to completion before he could allow his own, and he let go of one of Danny's arms to grasp his cock between them and pump his thick shaft in time with his thrusts.

Danny screamed his name and came hard, muscles convulsing and contracting around Steve's cock. The brunette followed him over the edge within seconds, collapsing on top of the blonde and thrusting hard into him to pulse his heat deep inside his lover.

As the detective slowly began to register reality again, he slid his now free hands around Steve's heaving back and rolled his heavy form off him, pulling him into a lazy kiss as they lay facing each other. The brunette sighed, his eyes still closed, and kissed his lover in return, stretching out his muscles and flattening himself down the length of Danny's body. They intertwined their legs and pressed their foreheads together, exhausted.

 

Danny woke with his tacky chest stuck to Steve's. He cringed a little at the feeling and untucked his head from under his lover's chin.

"Babe," he whispered, planting a light kiss on the gorgeously soft lips, "I'm gonna have a shower, you want one?"

Steve peeled his eyes open and blinked slowly, looking a little disorientated. It had been a long time since his showers weren't scheduled in advance, and it was an odd feeling to be able to just decide he could wash himself.

"Erm... yeah?"

Danny understood the feeling, he'd found it strange after only four weeks to adjust back to being in control of his life again, and he knew it would be magnified for the brunette after three years.

"C'mon," he slid off the bed and reached out a hand for his lover, "next stop on the tour... the en suite."

Steve grinned and let Danny lead him across the carpet to the bathroom, marvelling at the expanse of white tiles, cupboards full of products, fluffy towels and shiny chrome shower. Danny slid the door to the glass double-enclosure open and switched the shower on.

"These are yours," he gestured to a pile of toiletries on the counter top; toothbrush, washcloth, electric razor. Just the basics, but the taller man felt stunned.

"Toothpaste, shaving foam, etcetera are all in the cabinet. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, on the shelves in the shower-" the blonde continued, waving his hands around the room, not noticing that Steve's gaze hadn't left the wash kit, "- _and_ I got you a robe too."

The brunette turned to see the detective gesturing to a soft navy blue bathrobe hanging on the back of the door, along with a red one.

He didn't know what to say, how to respond. They were things he simply hadn't thought of upon his exit from Halawa, and the kindness was so foreign to him that all he could do was nod and rub the back of his head.

"You alright, babe?" Steve realised he’d been silent for a long time now, and that Danny obviously had no clue about the rush of emotions swirling in his mind, and the tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

"I don't... I... you got me a robe?" He eventually managed.

Danny approached him, a soft lopsided grin gracing his beautiful face. "Yeah, only the best for you..."

Steve shook his head and gathered Danny into a tight hug, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Words escaped him, and he just hoped that the Jersey man understood that actions were more his forte. He'd show him how much this all meant by proving himself to his lover.

But Danny understood already. He could feel the shaking muscles under Steve's skin, and he'd seen the tears and the unsure look in his eyes. It was all a shock for the ex-con, even something so simple as having an electric razor and a bathrobe, but the detective intended to ease him back into a real life and help him every step of the way.

He couldn't wait to show him the power shower.

Just five minutes later, Steve was moaning with pleasure as hot water pummeled his shoulders and Danny knelt at his feet with his mouth surrounding his lover's cock. His hands were on the brunette's stomach, pushing him back against the tiles, and the taller man had his fingers tangled in his blonde hair.

It had started off lazy, with sweet kisses and washing each other, and then Danny decided the man in front of him looked too heavenly with water and bubbles cascading down his tattooed skin, and he'd needed to have him right there and then. So screw his bad knee, because the way he was working the brunette, he wouldn't be down there for long anyway.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Steve shouted as Danny deep throated him and swallowed around his cock. He hadn't had a blow job from his lover in six months, not since that guard had been kind enough to give them ten minutes alone on that visitation session and the blonde had leapt on him. He'd not even had enough time to repay him, not that Danny had asked for it, but now he was out and living with the detective, he planned to make the man's pleasure a high priority in their daily life.

The blonde moaned around his cock, and he pressed his head back against the wall and revelled in every sensation available to him, loving the man's powerful fingers digging into his abs.

Danny pushed his nose into the brown curls at the base of his lover's dick and swallowed hard again, letting his throat muscles pull the orgasm from Steve's belly. The brunette gasped as his release took him almost by surprise, letting out a long keening groan as Danny drank him down and licked him clean.

As the blonde stood, Steve grasped his wide shoulders and pushed him to the wall, biting at his earlobe as his strong hand wrapped around Danny's hard cock, massaging him.

"Oh, fuck..." The Jersey man sighed and slid his hands around the taller man's back as Steve crushed him to the wall and assailed his ear, jaw and neck with his tongue and teeth, gripping his hair and pulling his head to one side so he couldn't escape even if he tried. But there was no way he was going to try to get away from this.

It was perfect, heavenly, and the slide of the large, talented hand on his dick, combined with the fervent and concentrated attack on some of his most sensitive areas dragged him over the edge within minutes, bucking into Steve's hand and arching his back under the shower spray.

After their come down, they required a second shower, and Danny really couldn't find anything to dislike about the mutual cleaning. It was relaxing, affectionate, sensual, and involved a lot of kissing, which was fast becoming his new favourite hobby. He'd learn to live with the almost permanent crick in his neck.

They dried off and pulled on their robes, Steve luxuriating in the feel of the soft towelling material against his skin, and Danny led him back through to the living room, pointing out the spare room, family bathroom and Grace's room which led off from the hallway, and the kitchen which was open plan off the living room. Steve had barely noticed it before, but to be fair he'd been a little focused on attacking his housemate.

"I'm gonna order take out because we need to refuel. Anything you want babe, I'll get it in. Free man’s choice." Danny shoved his lover down onto the sofa and collected his cell phone from his jacket pocket.

Steve thought for a moment, options spinning through his brain, before hitting on an idea and smiling. "Pizza?"

Danny's grin matched his. "Got you covered, baby."

He called up the order while Steve switched the TV on and looked blankly at the frankly massive choice on the satellite menu, before giving up and pulling some DVDs from the rack next to it. He was still finding it hard to deal with the autonomy and fullness of choice now he was free. He'd missed out on quite a few new movie releases, and wanted to catch up, so he heaped up a selection of interesting titles and chose Captain America as the first option.

Snuggling on the sofa was a new experience in itself, and for something he'd never really done with anyone before, it was surprising how natural it felt with Danny tucked under his arm, head on his shoulder. And when the pizza arrived and the cop had ordered a ham and pineapple topping for Steve despite his obvious feelings about the combination, and a pepperoni for himself, the brunette was pretty sure he’d died and gone to heaven.

He wolfed down his treat and tried to get used to the idea of being able to drink beer again. As much as he wanted to indulge, he knew he'd get drunk way too easily, so he stuck to one Longboard to chase the pizza down.

They laid around, waiting for the food to digest, and discussed Steve's job, and having the team around for a barbecue the following weekend to celebrate Steve's release and first week of work. Danny teased him, saying it would be useful to have a live-in mechanic, and he'd always enjoyed seeing Steve come back from his shifts in the prison with grease smudged on his face. Before they knew it, the combination of stodgy food, relaxing alcohol and the TV droning in the background had sent them off to sleep.

 

Danny woke from a pleasant dream to be met by an even more pleasant reality. He was laying on Steve, his head on the brunette's chest and his back pressed in a long line against the taller man's stomach. Steve’s long legs bracketed Danny's stomach and hips, and he had reached down to untie the blonde's robe and was now massaging his cock to life. This was his favourite kind of wake up call.

He moaned and stretched his back out, simultaneously rubbing against his lover's cock under him and being rewarded with a slightly desperate sigh. A second hand joined the first under his robe and gently cupped his balls, rolling one between careful fingers.

"Good morning," Danny murmured, running his hands over Steve's knees where they poked out either side of him.

"Actually it's 2am, but either way it's good," Steve ducked his head down and nibbled around the shell of Danny's ear, making him shiver.

The blonde twisted in his lover's lap and got up onto all fours, crawling up so he could take the brunette's lips with his own. He sighed against him, and pressed their chests together, enjoying the heat of the other man while his tongue delved into his silky mouth and explored lazily.

"I want to test a theory..." Steve whispered huskily when he eventually pulled back from the kiss.

"Oh yeah?" Danny kissed his neck and started a line down to his collarbone, shifting the open robe out of the way.

"Mmmm... I once wondered that, if we ever got out of that hell hole, whether we'd be able to wake up the neighbourhood with our activities..." he gasped as Danny sucked on his erect nipple, "and I think now we can be as loud as we like..."

The detective snorted against his chest. "Mrs Snyder is ninety-two and partially deaf, I doubt we could wake her and if we did in would just be mean." He ran the flat of his tongue over the other nipple and smiled when Steve moaned quietly, but then the brunette was pushing him up off his body and dragging him through the house to the bedroom.

"Challenge accepted," he growled.

Steve slid Danny's robe off his shoulders and threw him down on the bed, shedding his own and pulling the drawer open, picking up the lube and waving the handcuffs at Danny. "And don't think I forgot about these." His grin was devilish and sent a shudder down the blonde's spine.

Then he was climbing over the detective and ravishing his throat with his teeth and tongue, shoving and tugging with his rough hands until Danny complied and moved up the bed. He felt like his whole body was a live wire; wherever Steve touched him left tingles and goosebumps as evidence, and he was touching him _everywhere_. Once he was where the brunette wanted him, backed up against the headboard with his head on the pillows, Steve once again dangled the handcuffs over him, allowing the cold metal to slide up his stomach and chest, letting them catch on a nipple to elicit a gasp, and leaning his face down to hover over Danny's while he scraped the cuffs against his stubbled cheek.

"Put your hands up," he whispered.

The detective licked his lips and put his hands on Steve's abs as direct disobedience, wanting to get a rise out of his lover. The taller man looked down at his roaming fingers and growled low in his chest, dark eyes flicking to his conquest's face.

"Bad boy," he whispered, low and dangerous, "If you don't behave, you won't get a treat..."

Danny bit his lip and loosened his grip, curiosity getting the better of him. "What would that be?"

"Fucking do what I tell you and you'll find out," the brunette gave him a dark look, and he shivered and complied with the man’s orders, slowly raising his arms up over his head.

Steve quickly had one wrist cuffed, slipping the metal around two wooden slats in the headboard before clicking the other one into place.

"Much better," he smiled as he ducked down to kiss his lover, and Danny leaned up hungrily to kiss him, but he shied away at the last minute making him groan. Then he tweaked the blonde's nipple, drawing a hiss from him. "Don't disobey me again, or you get punished."

Danny whined and closed his eyes, not sure if that was a threat or a promise. He saw it as both...

He heard the cap of the lube bottle pop open, and he opened his eyes to watch Steve smooth the clear liquid over his fingers, while he still straddled the detective's hips. Then he reached back, watching Danny's face with hooded eyes, and slid a finger into his own ass.

"Ho. Ly. Shit." Danny breathed. He looked so gorgeous. Oh god, this was beautiful, agonising, erotic torture, watching that muscled adonis of a man prep himself and being unable to touch him, caress him, lick him. He whimpered, and he didn't care how pathetic he sounded, because Steve was closing his eyes and leaning his head back and moaning as he pushed two fingers inside himself.

Danny tried to push his hips up toward his lover, but the brunette's powerful thighs had him in a vice grip against the bed and he couldn't move. Without even looking at him, Steve reached down and trailed his fingers lightly up the line of hair on his belly to his chest.

"I told you to behave," he said quietly, and then pinched Danny's other nipple sharply enough to make him yelp. The blonde stopped wriggling and bit down on the urge to answer back, not wanting to risk losing out on where this looked like it was progressing.

He watched his lover slide a third finger into himself, the way his pecs moved as he pushed his shoulders back and arched his spine, Danny flexing his own fingers against the wooden bars which held him back from being able to touch the man above him. His cock was now painfully hard and leaking pre-come from viewing this wet dream in action, laying heavy on his stomach and twitching. He was desperate for that man, and he didn't care who knew it.

Dark hazel eyes met his again. Steve's pupils were wide with lust and he knew his own were as well. The brunette brought his lubed hand around to massage his own cock, watching the man below him carefully and biting at his lip.

"Do you want to be inside me, Danny?" His voice was hoarse and full of heat, and the detective moaned and had to close his eyes.

"Do you want me to fuck myself on your thick cock?" His fingers brushed up the blonde's shaft and Danny gasped and his eyes shot open.

Steve leaned down and licked his slick tongue across the blonde's lower lip. "Do you want me to ride you?"

He couldn't take it anymore. "Oh god... yes! Fuck, yes Steve!"

The taller man smiled slyly. "Good," he whispered. And then he was shifting forward, bringing Danny's cock to his entrance, and sinking down onto his lover in one long, smooth motion.

Danny could hear someone yelling a string of curse words in a Jersey accent. His brain told him it was coming from his own mouth, but he didn't care enough to try and control it. Steve took his whole length, until his ass cheeks were flush against Danny's hips, and even then he only paused for a moment before lifting up slightly and lowering himself back down.

The detective was gripping the bed so tight, he thought the wood might snap, and he honestly didn't care right now if he had to buy a new bed, because he was fighting the need to explode inside his lover as he glided up and down his cock with ever increasing speed. He panted hard and fast, trying to get his breathing under control and screwing his eyes shut so he could concentrate on the flood of sensations from being buried deep inside the other man's tight channel as he rode him.

Steve leaned forward to change the angle slightly, and grasped the corner of the bedside table as he rolled his hips and fucked himself on his lover. The lamp toppled off the table with a crash, but neither man really noticed it.

Then Steve suddenly raised himself up and stopped, breathing hard himself, as he slid down onto Danny again slowly. The blonde groaned at the loss of friction when he bottomed out again, but didn't buck upward like he wanted to, behaving himself. The brunette leaned down and gently kissed his lips, over his jaw, down the side of his neck and onto his shoulder, tasting his sweat and nibbling the over-sensitive skin.

"Your cock feels so good inside me, Danny," the words whispered against his ear felt like velvet, so erotic and dark, and the man’s wicked tongue darting out to flick over his earlobe brought him closer with the tiny movement. Fuck, he was going to come just from Steve's filthy words if he carried on.

"You're so thick, so hot, you fill me up so well, like you're made just for me." The hot breath drifting down his neck tore a long lascivious moan from his chest. Steve tensed his muscles ever so slightly around him, but still didn't move against him.

"I want you to come for me, baby. Deep inside me. Fill me up, because I'm yours."

"Oh J-Jesus, Steve..." Danny could barely get the words out.

"God, Danny, you're so perfect, and you're all mine. Do you even understand how much I want you, need you, to scream my fucking name, sink your dick into me, take my cock inside you, night after night?"

His skin was on fire, unable to move and the heat in his belly building, twisting, dragging him to the edge.

Steve's teeth nipped his collarbone, he was teetering on the brink of ecstasy, and the bastard wasn't even doing anything to his cock anymore.

"Come for me." Those final, barely audible words, finished him off. Danny howled out as he came, waves of pure ecstasy pulsing through him as he spilled deep inside his lover, all of his muscles convulsed and he vaguely registered the sounds of splintering wood above his head. He shouted Steve's name over and over, interspersed with a few inventive swear words, as he was dragged through one of the most intense orgasms of his life, brought on with just the power of the spoken word.

Steve moaned at the feeling of Danny coming inside him, bucking up into him, and he rode his still-hard cock vigorously while his hands slid over his own throbbing dick, and he brought himself to completion seconds later. His own wordless cry tore from his chest and stole all his breath from him, and he pulsed his hot come in spurts over the heaving chest of the man below him, and his world went white.

 

"I'm very sorry again, Mrs Snyder," a very red-faced Danny Williams stood at his front door, wrapped tightly in his robe, trying to smooth his messy hair down as if it wasn't a completely lost cause.

In front of him were a rather concerned-looking ninety-two year old lady, and a very entertained young female HPD officer, who had been called out at 3am to what had sounded like a murder, only to discover the head of Five-0 apologising profusely to his elderly neighbour, with a pair of handcuffs still dangling from one wrist.

"As long as you're okay, dearie," the old lady gave him a knowing smile, and hobbled back to her house, and Danny looked at the officer.

"I will honest to god pay you _not_ to tell anyone about this... that goes for your partner too, when he's recovered," They both glanced over at the uniformed man leaning up against their cruiser at the end of the path, practically coughing up a lung after his laughing fit. At least he’d had to decency to walk away first.

"Don't worry, sir," the young lady tried and failed to keep the amusement from her voice, "You've pretty much made our night, so I won't tell on you and neither will Dickson." She leaned to one side to take in the image of an overly-proud Steve, sprawled on the couch in his robe, and gave him a little wave before patting the blonde's shoulder reassuringly. Then she eyed them both and bit her lip. "Good night, gentlemen."

Danny closed the door and leaned his forehead against it, wondering if there was any chance of arranging for the ground to swallow him up.

"Shit, she was definitely hot for us," Steve muttered from the couch.

The detective turned to face him. The cocky bastard just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me, right now?" Danny was trying so hard to be angry, the embarrassment still fresh in his mind, but as Steve grinned back at him, the smile reaching his hazel-grey eyes and crinkling the corners in a ridiculously adorable manner, he couldn't honestly find it in himself to be pissed off.

Instead he sagged against the door and burst into a manic giggle. "You're going to be the end of me, Steven... I don't know why I love you, but I do."

And then his heart stopped in his chest.

Wow. Those words had just come out of his mouth, hadn't they? He risked a glance up at Steve, who had sat up and was now staring at his own hands and looked like he was having a minor aneurysm.

He watched as the brunette rose to his feet, some unreadable emotion etching lines into his brow as he took two steps toward the kitchen and then turned back in Danny's direction, still not meeting his gaze.

"Um," Danny managed. 'How to completely ruin everything good in your life', that was going to be the title of Danny's first novel.

The taller man approached him slowly, coming to a stop just a couple of feet away. His eyes finally met Danny's sharp blue gaze.

"Say that again," he whispered.

The blonde gulped, fear tugging at his heart, but he'd promised he would always be honest with this man. "I, uh... I love you..."

Steve crushed him against the door as he closed the gap and cupped his lover's jaw, kissing him deeply and tenderly. He knew tears were winding hot tracks down his face and he didn't care. Because Danny Williams loved him. As if his actions hadn't proven it already; waiting another year for him, taking him in, getting him a real job and a robe and a fucking electric razor...

But hearing the words. That... that was something better than heaven.

He finally broke the kiss, still holding Danny's face, and pressed their foreheads together. His voice was gravelly and broken, but it didn't matter.

"I love you too."

 

Sunday came and went, and by the end of the weekend they had begun to understand what the phrase 'sexual exhaustion' truly meant. Danny had added lubricant to his shopping list before they ran out again, and his knee was killing him, and it was glorious.

7am on Monday morning had Steve meandering into the kitchen after his shower, dressed in some sweatpants and his open robe, while Danny dressed himself in the bedroom for work. The plan was to grab coffee and malasadas on the way to dropping Steve off at the garage, then they would meet for lunch, and after their respective shifts Steve would actually explore some of Hawaii with Danny.

He raided the fridge for orange juice, finding it mildly amusing that he'd been locked away in Halawa for three years, only to shirk his freedom for a further two days to lock himself away again with his boyfriend. He snorted, nudging the fridge door closed again. Boyfriend...

"Oh," he jumped, "Um, hi?"

A pair of huge brown eyes stared up at him from the kitchen doorway, and a moment of silence passed before both occupants of the kitchen yelled "Danno!!"

Seconds later, the blonde skidded into the kitchen, mostly dressed but still bare foot with his tie half knotted and hanging loosely around his upturned shirt collar.

"Grace!" he squeaked, as his daughter ran towards him and grasped his legs, hiding behind him. "What are you doing here?" She wasn't meant to meet Steve until the barbecue at the weekend; it was supposed to be done in a nice, calm, controlled environment, not with her finding a tall half-dressed stranger in her daddy's house on a Monday morning. Thank god he was wearing pants!

"Mommy tried calling you, she had to go with Step Stan to a conference and she had to drop me off here so you could take me to school. She said you weren't answering your phone!" Her large shiny eyes gazed up at him and made him feel unbelievably guilty. His phone had been charging overnight in the front room.

He squatted down next to her. "I'm sorry baby, we’ll get you dropped off at school on our way. This is my friend, Steve," he gestured to the taller man who was tying his robe tighter around him and looked suitable embarrassed. And then to his delight, Steve crouched down to Grace's height and smiled, giving her a little wave.

"Hey Gracie, I've heard a lot about you."

She recoiled a little shyly, but smiled back at him. "Danno talks about you too," she said softly.

"Oh, really?" Steve cocked his head and looked at the blonde curiously.

He shrugged his broad shoulders. He may have mentioned Steve a few times in the past couple of months… okay, more than a few times, but he’d had to discuss the situation with Rachel and acclimatise his daughter to the idea of Steve living with him. Now it was going to be interesting to see her reaction when they eventually announced it was a relationship… that was for another time, however.

"It's a father-daughter commiseration thing..." he muttered, but gave him a wink.

The brunette focussed his concentration back on the little girl with her arms now wrapped around her father’s neck.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Grace,” he offered his hand out to her, and she moved towards him tentatively when Danny gave her a little nudge, the detective’s heart constricting when his little girl took his boyfriend’s hand and shook it lightly. She flushed a little when she made eye contact with the handsome man, and giggled. Apparently it was a Williams trait to have a crush on Steve.

He stood and finished putting his tie on, distracting himself before he straight out fainted. “Okay, I believe that malasadas were on the menu for breakfast this morning. Everyone get ready, we have to go as soon as possible if we’re gonna have time to pick them up before school.” Grace squealed at the mention of the sweet treats, and Steve rose and watched her run into the living room, gathering her back pack up.

Danny smiled at him, proud of how good he’d been with his precious daughter. That really had been his biggest fear, and now it had been put to rest.

“Everything okay, babe?”

Steve looked over at him and a grin formed on his face. “Yeah… I think we’re gonna get along just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the last installment of Behind Bars, and the *triple bill* of sexy times, fluff, and destruction of personal property!
> 
> Admit it, I'm good to you...


End file.
